Una luz en la oscuridad
by ariel-R
Summary: Duo debe de matar a una politica importante, pero, su guardaespaldas talvez no se lo permitirá... Descontinuada por fa leer mi profile
1. Capitulo 1

"UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD"

Capitulo 1

"Aprendiendo a ser mujer"

La noche cubría con su manto toda la cuidad, parecía muy tranquila... la luna llena alumbraba con todo su apogeo las calles. Es un fabrica aparentemente abandonada unos guardas vigilaban en la oscuridad, esa noche era como las otras, tranquila y sin complicaciones, era un trabajo fácil, nunca pasaba nada.

De pronto una gran explosión se escucho dentro de la fabrica movilizando un decena de hombres que vigilaban.

Dentro de la fabrica la sombra de dos personas corriendo a una velocidad casi increíble se detectaba en las cámaras.

Esas sombras entraron a una habitación, ahí ya los esperaban mas de una docena de soldados armados, los acorralaron. Los dos individuo vestían de negro y tenia la cara tapada para no ser reconocido, estaba de espaldas uno del otro. Extrañamente ese era el único cuarto de la instalación sin cámaras.

"son mas de lo que nos informaron" hablo sería uno de ellos

"¿te sorprende?"

"no... ya me estoy acostumbrando"

"¿qué haremos?"

"lo único que sabemos hacer"

"son 24"

"entonces serán 12 y 12"

"bien"

"bien"

Ambos chicos se quitaron el pasamontañas que les tapaba el rostro. Al quitarse la cubierta una trenza larga castaña cayo a la espalda de uno, y una pequeña coleta negra sujetada fuertemente del otro.

"¿se están rindiendo?" pregunto uno de los guardias

"no... pero lo justo es..." dijo uno

"que veas el rostro de la persona que va a terminar con tu vida" termino el otro

Y así una lluvia de disparos y gritos de desesperación se escucharon dentro de ese cuarto, para después dejar solo la nada. Y el silencio volvió a gobernar el lugar.

"mire esto" una mujer de ojos cafés y pelo castaño entraba sin previo aviso a la oficina de un superior aventándole un periódico al escritorio donde en la primera plana se encontraba la foto de una masacre en un fabrica abandonada

"ya lo vi... lo hicieron tus muchachos" dijo el hombre sentado en su silla con porte elegante, era un hombre mayor de pelo ya canoso y mirada algo malvada.

"claro que lo hicieron, que otra opción tenían... el reporte decía que eran 3 guardias... tres no 24" la mujer cada vez parecía mas enojada

"bueno debió haber sido un error... usted sabe que suelen suceder"

"si, lo sé... yo misma he cometido, pero cuando un error se ha repetido mas de 4 veces se deja de llamar error y se le busca otro nombre"

"¿y que nombre le pondría usted?" dijo irónico

"no sé... traición le gusta"

"señorita Une insinúa algo" dijo molesto parándose de su silla

"no señor, no insinuó, afirmo, quiere matar a mis muchachos"

"cree que quiero matar a esos dos jóvenes"

"no lo creó, lo sé... y me parece tonto que quiera deshacerse de los mejores agentes que tiene en toda la organización"

"yo también creo que es tonto... que le hace pensar que yo no quiero vivos a sus muchachos"

"en los ultimo 6 meses los ha enviado a misiones sin aparente dificultad... misiones que cualquier agente inexperto podría realizar... misiones que no son dignas para ellos, a pesar de eso los mando y cuando ya están en acción resultan 'errores' en la información... errores que podrían ser fatales para alguno otros... mas guardias de los esperados... láser no reportados... "

"por eso los mando porque la información no es fidedigna y se que sus muchachos podrán con las dificultades... sabe que es muy estúpido que trate de eliminar a esos agentes cuando la organización ha invertido tanto tiempo y dinero en ellos"

"la organización no ha invertido nada..." grito furica "ni dinero... ni mucho menos tiempo"

"lo olvidaba usted fue la que invirtió su vida en ellos... pero creo que el puesto que tiene lo compensa... para alguien de su edad es muy buen puesto"

"el puesto que tengo lo gane porque soy apta para el... porque nadie mas podría hacer el trabajo como yo... no porque haya invertido mi tiempo en ellos... y no me duele haberlo hecho sabe... me duele que al hacerlo los deje a su alcance" lo mira una vez mas de forma desafiante, y se da la vuelta dispuesta a salir de esa oficina

"coronel Lady Une..." la llamo

"si duque Dearmille" (espero que así se escriba sino corríjanme) se detuvo mirándolo de nuevo con sus ojos llenos de ira.

"espero que la información de la nueva misión de sus chicos le haya llegado"

"si, la recibí ayer... hoy les llamare para darles la información"

"bien... como sabe hemos perdido muchos agentes en esa misma misión... se dará cuenta que este trabajo si es digno de esos jóvenes" dijo sonriente

"si señor" apretó los puños con fuerza sin darle la cara a su superior, sabia que esa tarea era muy difícil, y no quería mandarlos, pero en realidad era una misión que solo ellos eran capaces de hacer. "no podrá matarlos... por mas soldados y trampas que les ponga... no podrá matarlos, así que ya no sacrifique mas vidas... pase lo que pase, no podrá"

Y sin mas que decir ni despedirse salio de la oficina.

Ring... ring... ring...

El timbre del teléfono rompió el silencio en la habitación. Mas solo hizo que el bulto debajo de las cobijas se moviera.

Ring... ring... ring...

El teléfono seguía sonando de forma insistente. Dentro de las cobijas otra vez el bulto de movió.

Ring... ring... ring...

Por fin de entre las cobijas una mano salió para tomar el teléfono que estaba en el buró y meterlo entre las cobijas.

"¿qué?" pregunto la figura dentro de las cubres.

"hola... ¿cómo esta tu resaca hoy?" se escucho preguntar la voz en el auricular

"mejor que nunca... y si sabes que la tengo porque me molestas tan temprano"

"¿temprano?... desde cuando las doce es temprano"

"desde que me embriago diario..." respondió sarcástico "¿qué quieres?"

"tenemos trabajo... Lady nos esta buscado"

"otra vez"

"si... voy para tu casa llego en 15 minutos... báñate debes tener un pésimo aspecto" se escucho el claxon de un auto

"¿dónde estas?"

"en un embotellamiento en el viaducto"

"¿qué haces ahí?"

"es la forma más rápida de llegar a tu casa"

"la forma mas rápida de llegar a mi casa es cruzar el pasillo... vives en el departamento de enfrente... ¿no llegaste a dormir?" se oyó malicioso

"no... tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos... pero hablemos luego, alístate para cuando llegue"

"esta bien" contesto resignado

Colgó el auricular, se quedo quieto un momento. De pronto ese bulto que no había salido debajo de las cobijas en ningún momento se levanto quitándose las cobijas de encima... era un chico de pelo castaño muy largo agarrado en una trenza, era muy bien parecido, tenia una sonrisa en su cara pero en sus bellos ojos azules no se reflejaba nada, ni alegría ni tristeza, era como si estuvieran muertos desde hace mucho tiempo.

"otra vez no" expreso con tristeza pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

Por los pasillo caminaba un joven de aspecto elegante vestido con un traje negro tipo oriental, sus manos estaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su cabello largo era de un negro intenso, sujetado fuertemente, su piel blanca, y sus ojos tapados por lentes oscuro. Al llegar a su destino se paro frente a una puerta, se quito los lentes, dejando ver unos enigmáticos ojos negros que mostraban su procedencia oriental... hermosos... pero igual de muertos que los del trenzado.

Sabiendo que su llegada había sido anunciada entro al departamento... al llegar vio el desorden en él... a pesar de que la mayoría de los muebles eran de aspecto caro, las botellas de alcohol y diferentes bebidas embriagantes tiradas en el piso lo hacían ver muy desordenado. Entro por completo al departamento sin sorprenderse de su estado, se dirigió a la cocina donde puso a trabajar la cafetera, después salio de ella dirigiéndose al cuarto.

"Duo" llamo a alguien al entrar cuarto

"aquí estoy Wufei" se escucho la voz desde el vestidor de la habitación.

Sin previo aviso entro al vestidor, en él, el chico trenzado se encontraba haciéndole un nudo a su corbata negra.

"buenos días" saludo el trenzado acabando con lo que hacia

"buenas tardes diría yo"

"solo es un saludo que mas da" tomo el saco de su traje y salio del vestidor seguido por su amigo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, Wufei se sentó en la sala mientras que Duo se dirigió a la cocina, tomo el café que su amigo le había preparado, como si ya fuera un rutina el hecho.

"¿donde estuviste anoche?" pregunto el trenzado

"estuve con Maty" contesto serió

"¿en serio?... y que paso"

"terminamos"

"valla yo juraría que se iban a casar"

"no estoy listo para el compromiso" dijo burlonamente

"con la vida que llevamos nunca lo vas a estar" sonrió saliendo de la cocina con una taza en la mano

"¿y tu? parece que tuviste una fiesta anoche... y la noche anterior... y las noches anteriores a esas"

"sin mi licencia no puedo conducir... así que decidí celebrar yo solo en mi casa por un trabajo bien hecho" sonrió mas pero sus ojos no mostraron felicidad alguna

"felicidades" contesto desanimado

"igualmente"

"bien ya es tarde" se levanto del sillón "es hora de irnos" se coloco nuevamente sus lentes

"bien" dejo la taza en un mesa cercana, y se coloco el saco de su traje, y de un cajón saco unos lentes oscuros, para después salir del departamento.

El chico trenzado traía un traje negro con un camisa negra debajo del saco y un corbata del mismo color, y aunque no había contraste se veía muy elegante. Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento.

"lindo auto" comento Duo al ver el auto de su amigo... "¿cuando lo compraste?"

"ayer"

"¿y que le pasa al otro?"

"me aburrió"

El auto era un vehículo que a simple vista se apreciaba que era muy caro, era azul y muy bello.

"si quieres te doy el otro" ofreció

"no... yo tengo a mi bebe" contesto recargándose en el auto que estaba estacionado junto al de Wufei uno que debajo de todos esos golpes, abolladuras y pintura dañada parecía ser un auto caro... mas bien parecía ser un auto

"¿si?... pues recuérdame nunca tener un bebe contigo..." contesto sarcástico subiendo al carro, el otro chico se coloco sus lentes en su lugar y subió también.

En un edificio, el mas alto en toda la cuidad, el auto azul donde se transportaban los dos chicos se paro justo enfrente de ahí.

"oiga esta prohibido estacionarse ahí..." señalo el policía que cuidaba la entrada del edificio, pero los dos muchachos no hicieron caso y solo bajaron del vehículo al verlos el policía se sorprendió "o... lo siento agentes no sabia que eran ustedes" se disculpo el hombre

"no te preocupes... solo vigílalo por favor" pidió irónico en trenzado

Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a la recepción del mismo, sobre el escritorio de la recepción solo se leía un placa que decía Preventers.

"buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto la recepcionista sin verlos.

"venimos a ver a Lady Une preciosa" contesto el Duo

La recepcionista pronto reconoció la voz de inmediato

"hola agentes" saludo sonriente sobre todo a Duo

"hola... buenos días" saludo con una maravillosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la mujer

"veré si las coronel los recibirá" tomo el teléfono y marco dos numero después colgó "si... los esta esperando"

"gracias... por cierto será mi imaginación pero cada vez que te veo eres mas hermosa... talvez algún día podamos salir a tomar un café" le guiño un ojo picaramente

"si... claro cuando guste" respondió sonrojada la mujer.

Las dos hombres caminaron hasta llegar al elevador.

"¿para que haces eso?"

"es divertido... deberías intentarlo"

"no gracias a mi me queda aun un poco de orgullo"

"no es verdad" sonrió triste, mientras metía la mano al bolsillo interno a de saco sacando una cajetilla de cigarro "nosotros hace mucho que perdimos el orgullo"

El oriental incapaz de desmentirlo solo sonríe afirmando el hecho. El otro chico saca un cigarro y saca su encendedor, para su mala suerte aparato no prendía.

"sabes talvez eso quiere decir que deberías dejarlo" sonríe Wufei

"si claro... y talvez quiera decir que nos estamos acabando nuestras fuentes de energía" contesto sarcástico.

Por fin llegaron a la oficina que era su destino y entraron a ella, y por fin Duo pudo encender su cigarrillo ya que el encendedor quiso prender una vez mas. En la oficina no había nadie que los esperara. Hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente y alguien entro.

"no me gusta que fumes" dijo la mujer que entro dirigiéndose al trenzado y quitándole el cigarro de la boca, apagándolo en un cenicero de su escritorio, para después sentarse en el sillón mismo. "ten" le dio una tarjeta a Duo con su fotografía "por favor consérvala es la cuarta en dos meses..."

"lo intentare" sonrió recibiendo su nueva licencia

"bien este es su próximo objetivo" les dio dos carpetas una para cada uno.

Duo y Wufei tomaron las carpetas y las abrieron, dentro de ellas se encontraba la fotografía de una chica rubia de unos 20 o 25 años, ojos azules, y podría decirse que bonita.

"su nombre es Reelena Peacecraft"

"creo que he oído ese nombre" argumente Wufei

"así es... ella es ministro de relaciones exteriores, y soberana del Reino de Sanc, una conocida pacifista que aboga por la no guerra y la no violencia... quiere conseguir la paz por medio del dialogo..."

"un momento..." interrumpe Duo "¿es a ella a quien vamos a matar?"

"aja" contesta simplemente la mujer

"no sé en que momento me perdí... pero que no nosotros luchamos por lo mismo" comento dudoso

"si... pero en ella todo es una fachada..."

"¿cómo?" ahora cuestiona Wufei

"nos ha llegado información de que ella es la líder de un grupo militar, al parecer tiene la fabrica de armamento mas grande en el mundo y en las colonias... es un riesgo para la seguridad y la paz mundial..."

"veo el problema... pero si es tan conocida... ¿qué problema tiene el matarla que tengas que llamarnos para hacer?" pregunto Wufei sin entender la gravedad del asunto.

A ello casi siempre los llamaban para la destrucción de fuertes sumamente impenetrables, o cuando tenían que matar a alguien importante como esta vez pero tenían miles de guardias custodiándolo, ósea que mas que nada los mandaban a misiones realmente difíciles, aunque con las ultimas que a las que los habían mandado pues todo se podía esperar.

"no preguntes eso Wufei... tu sabes que alguien no nos quiere... lo mas seguro es que esta vez saldrán mas de mil soldados dispuestos a matarnos..."

"te equivocas... solo serán dos" interrumpió la mujer

"¿a que te refieres Lady?" pregunto sin comprender Wufei

"que solo serán dos... la escolta de ella solo son dos personas"

"te lo dije Wufei... es una trampa segura"

"no es así... la he estado investigando durante algunos meses y para protegerla solo tiene a dos guardaespaldas..." se detuvo un momento "pero ahí que ver que guardaespaldas"

Los dos chicos no entendieron las palabras de su superior... ¿qué de especial podrían tener dos personas? habían vencido a mas de 50 en otras ocasiones sin ningún problemas, ¿qué problemas les podrían ocasionar dos individuos?

"síganme" la mujer se paro y salio de la oficina, los dos hombres la siguieron.

Llegaron hasta un cuarto oscuro, entraron y cerrando la puerta.

"vean esto" les mostró un video "esto fue grabado ayer" metió el video a la reproductora.

En el video la imagen de la puerta de un edificio, la calle estaba llena de gente, tanto publico en general como prensa. La puerta se abre de pronto, la pantalla se divide en dos y de un lado sigue la imagen de la puerta del edificio donde salía una chica rubia y en el otro el techo de otro edificio, donde se encontraba un hombre con una arma, al parecer un francotirador. La imagen de detuvo.

"el es Mario Raggazzi... uno de los mejores francotiradores en el mundo no tiene escrúpulos y haría cualquier cosa por dinero... ustedes lo detuvieron hace un año..."

"o si lo recuerdo... ¿y tu Duo?" sonrió sarcástico

"claro, es el único hombre al que nos han prohibido matar... extrañamente es el único hombre al que nos han asignado que merecía morir" sonrió con ironía

La mujer solo se quedo callada, las palabras de los chicos eran como dagas en su corazón, pero no podía decírselos, no podía dejar que ellos supieran lo que sentían... ¿cómo? Si ella era la razón por la que ellos había acabado en esa situación.

"bien de este lado..." señalo a la rubia, sus palabras eran una farsa de tranquilidad muy bien disimuladas "ella es Reelena Peacecraft su objetivo... su problema son estos dos" señalo a dos hombres que salían junto con ella, estaba colocados uno a cada lado de la joven.

Uno de ellos era alto, mas alto que ellos y que el otro individuo, sus facciones no se podían ver bien por la calidad de la imagen, solo se veía el color de su cabello, era castaño, y su peinado eral algo raro pero muy original. El otro era también alto, mas o meno igual que los agentes, su cabello era de un color café mas oscuro y un tanto despeinado, tampoco se podían distinguir sus facciones. Y a pesar de la imagen algo distorsionada del video se podía notar que eran jóvenes los dos.

"ellos son los guardaespaldas de Reelena... son los mejores... véanlo ustedes mismos"

La imagen volvió a moverse: la chica rubia tenia que pasar por la multitud de gente sobre todo personas de la prensa que querían hablar con ella, justo antes de llegar al auto, la imagen del francotirador se movió disparando su arma. Pero antes de que la bala llegara a su destino el chico de cabellos oscuros se movilizo rápidamente empujando a la chica dentro del auto, la bala alcanzo a darle en el brazo a este muchacho. De la imagen desapareció el joven alto, de pronto y en fracción de segundo se vio aparecer en el otro lado de la pantalla, golpeando de forma sorpresiva al francotirador dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿qué demonios?" expreso con sorpresa el trenzado al ver la imagen.

"¿cómo llego tan rápido?" pregunto también sorprendido Wufei

"ese edificio y el aledaño tiene su escalera de emergencia en el mismo callejón... solo salto de un lado a otro sobre los barandales de esas escaleras"

"eso es imposible..."

"ustedes pueden hacerlo" confirmo la mujer

"si... pero nosotros llevamos 15 años en la faena"

"talvez ellos también" hablo muy significativamente

"espera... regresa la imagen" pidió el trenzado viendo fijamente la pantalla.

Se rebobino el video como lo pidió y la imagen comenzó desde el principio... la verla otra vez la expresión de sorpresa aumento en su rostro.

"¿qué pasa Duo?" pregunto el otro joven

"él... él... él escucho el disparo" afirmo muy sorprendido

"eso parece... y saben algo... el arma tenia silenciador" esas palabras sorprendieron a un mas a los jóvenes "y no solo eso como vieron ellos dos hacen un excelente trabajo en equipo... mientras uno protegía a Reelena el otro ya había emprendido la marcha para capturar al agresor"

"además este chico se puso justo en donde la bala llegaría para proteger a la otra gente de alrededor" sonrió Duo "es sorprendente"

"y peligroso... ese hombre el Heero Yuy y el otro Trowa Barton... síganme" Lady salio del cuarto, los otros dos lo siguieron.

"entonces ¿que vamos a hacer? la agarramos de sorpresa, matamos a los otros dos o entramos a su casa y la matamos en su cama..." pregunto Wufei

"ninguna" respondió de pronto su superior

"¿no?... ¿entonces que vamos a hacer?" se extraño Duo por la actitud de la mujer

" se los diré, síganme"

Las tres personas caminaron hasta salir del edificio y se dirigieron al auto del oriental

"dame tus llaves Wufei yo conduzco" ordeno la mujer

"no se si los haz notado pero el auto es para dos personas" comento dándole las llaves.

"nadie es perfecto" subió al auto en el asiento del conductor

"yo voy en la ventana..." dijo de pronto Duo

"no yo voy" contesto Wufei

"tu te fuiste la ultima vez" respondió como niño.

"no lo hiciste tu"

"no tu"

"no tu"

"por dios ya súbanse... han pasado 15 años y siguen con la misma pelea" menciono ya desesperada la mujer.

Ya en el auto la mujer conducía sin decirles a donde se dirigía, por cierto en medio iba Duo que había perdido el piedra papel y tijeras.

"elabore un plan para poder hacer el trabajo sin mucho riesgos..."

"no hay necesidad dinos donde vive y esta noche el trabajo estará hecho" exclamo con seguridad el trenzado

"no" expreso definitiva

"será fácil dinos donde estará mañana y ahí acaba todo el asunto" expreso el otro.

"no"

"pero..."

"YA DIJE QUE NO..." grito molesta "...no me pienso arriesgar" explico mas calmada

La reacción de ella les extraño mucho a los dos chicos... ¿en verdad serían tan peligrosos esos tipos?

"el plan será que ustedes se infiltraran como servidumbre... mañana en la mansión Peacecraft darán una fiesta, para celebrar la llegada de Milliardo Peacecraft el hermano de Reelena... dos de las sirvientas renunciaron hoy así que necesitaran ayuda para mañana, sus solicitudes fueron enviadas... lo mas seguro es que reciban una llamada hoy para realizar una entrevista donde los contrataran"

"entonces entraremos como servidumbre... ¿no es muy complicado eso?"

"es lo menos riesgoso que se me ocurrió"

"¿por qué te preocupas tanto?... nunca nos ha pasado nada"

"por que es muy peligroso... todos los agentes que hemos mandado a ese mismo trabajo han fracasado, unos han muerto, y otros fueron capturados... no quiero que les pase nada" lo ultimo fue casi un murmuro

"nada pasara, ya lo veras" trato de consolarla Duo

"eso espero... esos dos individuos son muy peligrosos y están muy bien entrenados"

"nosotros también" agrego Wufei

"si... lo sé..." suspiro "ahora que lo recuerdo en su misión también incluye silenciar a Mario Raggazzi no nos conviene que el nos delate pues nosotros fuimos quienes los contratamos para ese trabajo, pero cuando fue capturado no fue entregado a preventers, solo desapareció así que tendrán que hallarlo... aunque talvez mañana se de una oportunidad de acabar con el trabajo rápido y eso no sería necesario"

"yo mataría a Mario aunque no fuera misión" menciono sin pensar Wufei

"si bueno... entonces el plan es ese... entraran como servidumbre, si logran tener la oportunidad matar a Reelena entonces todo acabara, pero si no se quedaran a vivir en la mansión hasta que se vuelva a dar la oportunidad... ¿entendieron?"

"si... así que esta vez seremos mayordomos" dijo sonriendo Duo

"es una faceta de mi que nunca he experimentado" añadió Wufei

"cof cofsirvientas cof" Lady Uno tosió pero en el mismo ruido se escucho algo.

"¿qué?"

"eeeehhhh" la sonrisa de la mujer se hizo amplia "¿saben, esta es la parte divertida..."

"no me estoy riendo" comento muy serió Duo

"puuuuuueeeeessssss..." sonrió mas "pues... no buscan hombres... buscan mujeres"

"¿qué estas queriendo decir?" pregunto asustado el oriental

"que no se harán pasar por mayordomos... si no por sirvientas"

"¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ!" los dos Gritaron con terror ante las palabras de su superior.

"lo que pasa es que los que controlan quienes viven en la casa son Barton y Yuy... y no confían en los hombre... así que solo contratan mujeres" el auto se detuvo de pronto "llegamos" su sonrisa estaba algo afectada.

Los dos hombres aun con la boca en las rodillas y los ojos mas abiertos que nunca voltearon al lugar a donde los había llevado y en la puerta del inmueble estaba un cartel que decía: "Spa Jean-Paul Vermushi"

"debes de estar bromeando" fue lo único que atino a decir el trenzado aun en shock.

Dentro del inmueble los tres personas caminaban buscando a alguien... bueno solo la mujer estaba buscando a alguien, los otros dos aun estaba en shock.

"coronel Lady Une" la voz de un hombre llamo a la mujer

"Jean" lo llamo con alegría al reconocer al hombre

"que gusto verla aquí" el hombre tenia una voz algo afeminada era rubio y al parecer muy simpático "Paul mira quien vino" llamo a otro hombre que estaba cerca de ahí

"Lady Une... cuanto tiempo sin verla" dijo llegando rápido a donde estaban también tenia una voz similar a la de su compañero, el era moreno y un poco mas bajo que el otro hombre.

"si ya los extrañaba"

"¿y quienes son estos guapos muchachos?" pregunto el ultimo en llegar

Ante estas palabras los chicos aun shock despertaron Duo que estaba aun lado de Wufei salto rápido para abrazar a su amigo el cual se lo permitió y los dos quedaron con una cara de susto como si hubieran visto al diablo.

"Duo, Wufei les presento a los agentes Paul Vermushi y Jean Vermushi"

"¿agentes?" preguntaron con extrañación

"así es... como Lady Une comenzó a frecuentar nuestros servicios en casos como ustedes... pues estamos en la nomina... como ustedes"

"no... no como nosotros" dijo con susto el trenzado

"bueno ya hechas las presentaciones... Jean, Paul necesitamos que estos caballeros se vean como dos hermosas damas" la mujer disfrutaba cada palabra

"claro... será muy emocionante hacerlo" sonrió uno de ello.

Los otros dos chicos solo se asustaban cada vez mas.

"aaaaaahhhhh" se escucho un grito de dolor en todo el recinto

"aaaaaahhhhh" otro grito acompaño al anterior haciendo que los hay presentes temblaran.

Varios gritos mas se oyeron en la instalación, alguien estaban siendo tortura de la forma mas cruel posible... los gritos reflejaban el dolor, el sufrimiento y la impotencia del momento.

"aaaaaaahhhhhh" se escucho un grito mas "voy a matarte" menciono el chico de ojos negros tomando por el cuello de la camisa al hombre causante de su dolor

"ahí por favor si parecen niñitas... la mujeres hacen esto todo el tiempo y no lloran como ustedes" el hombre rubio sonrió soltándose del fuerte agarre

"¿acaso me veo como una mujer?" pregunto enfadado el trenzado "aaaaaahhhhhh" grito nuevamente

"no pero te veras" dijo el Paul arrancando otra cinta de la pierna de Duo

El dolor era mucho, el sufrimiento era insoportable, los estaban matando, los estaban torturando, los estaban atormentando, los estaban... ¿depilando?

"miren es esta época ya ninguna mujer quiere estar peluda... y ustedes no van a ser la excepción" dijo Jean arrancándole otra banda de la pierna a Wufei

"aaaahhhh"

"pues yo quiero ser la primera" Duo pedía en un intento desesperado por acabar con ese martirio. "aaaaahhhh"

"pero si ya vamos a acabar" (yo conozco esa gran mentira ¬¬) trato de consolar Paul

"por favor chicos ustedes han resistido cosas peores" resaltó la mujer que los acompañaba.

"no, te aseguro que no... ninguna de las tortura pasadas se comparan a esto... aaaaaahhhh" Wufei tenia una cara de enfado.

Mientras la mujer solo sonreía divertida por el espectáculo... sus muchachos podían ser unos niños en cosas como esta, o mas bien los hombres no aguantaban nada... ella hacía eso una vez al mes, y la verdad no era 'tan' doloroso.

"bien ya acabe con las piernas de Wufei... ¿pero no se si también quieras que depile la línea del bikini?" pero antes de recibir una contestación fue agarrado de la camisa por un enojado, enfurecido, rabioso e iracundo Wufei.

"si tocas esa parte... te mato" lo ultimo se oyó muy convincente.

Jean solo volteo a ver a Lady la cual le sonreía afectadamente, negándole con la cabeza, la verdad era mejor ya no hacer enojar a Wufei.

"bueno entonces sigamos con la cara" dijo tratándose de safar.

"¿la cara?" no le gusto como sonó eso

"si... la mujeres tampoco tiene bigote" y luego se acerco para ver bien su cara "aunque creo que tu tampoco"

Una gota de sudor frió salio de Duo y Lady Une, no era bueno burlarse de Wufei, la habitación quedo en silencio hasta que:

"aaaaahhhhh" un grito de dolor de Duo acabo con la tensión, a él aun no acababan de depilarle las piernas "Lady me las vas a pagar" y fue lo ultimo que se escucho.

Acabada la sesión de tortura pasaron al otro cuarto ahora abría que maquillarlos.

"bien esto no será fácil..." expreso uno de los hombre encargados de hacer el cambio de look a los dos agentes "pero por suerte estos chicos son bonitos" dijo sonriente sacando unas gota de sudor a los muchachos que esperaba expectativos lo que les harían.

"mira a Wufei se le tendrá que acentuar los pómulos pues su cara es muy redonda además de ponerle color a sus mejillas"

"y a Duo hay que ponerle un poco de color a sus ojos para que resalten"

Después de eso y de media hora de trabajo el maquillaje estuvo listo. Los chicos trataron de verse en el espejo pero se los impidieron.

"no, no, no... esto será una sorpresa... ahora el pelo"

"¿qué ahí con nuestro pelo?"

"no hay nada... ¿saben?... para ser hombres su pelo esta muy bien cuidado mejor que muchas de nuestras clientas... los felicito" el cumplido fue hecho por un alegre Jean

"además como los dos lo tienen largo el cabello será fácil peinarlos como una mujer"

Después de peinarlos vino lo mas importante... la ropa... y la necesidad de darles un cuerpo de mujer. Fue rápido pues los dos chicos eran delgados, y su cuerpo no era muy fornido, cosa que eternamente extrañó a Lady Une ya que los dos tenían una fuerza increíble y una agilidad inigualable... siempre pensó que con tantos entrenamientos esos dos sería puro músculo caminado... pero se equivoco, incluso a veces se veían algo debiluchos dependiendo de lo que trajeran puesto. Aunque sin camisa esos dos eran de muy buen ver cosa que Jean y Paul descubrieron muy sorprendidos... sus músculos que aunque no eran muy voluptuosos si muy bien marcados.

Terminaron de vestirse aunque no con mucha conformidad pues tenían que usar ese molesto brasier con relleno que les daría los senos que los hombres no tiene. Al acabar todo esto por fin les permitieron verse en un espejo.

Los chicos no podían dejar de ver su reflejo era increíble... parecían mujeres... y no travestís si no mujeres de verdad... sus rostros estaban totalmente diferentes que si bien aun se podía ver que eran Duo y Wufei eran la versión femenina de ellos... ese rostro era el de una mujer completamente. Sus cabellos estaba sueltos; el largo cabello de Duo era agarrado delicadamente por la mitad con un listón azul arreglado como moño, su cabellos así suelto agarrado solamente por el listón le daba un gran aire de inocencia; mientras el cabello de Wufei se partía exactamente a la mitad de su cabeza y caía a los lados de su rostro acentuando su facciones, con su color negro y la forma de peinado parecía tenia una aire de misterio.

Y sus ropas completaban el disfraz; Duo tenia una falda no muy corta pero no muy larga color negro y un conjunto de suéter y blusa azul que hacia juego con su listón; Wufei por su parte tenia un lindo vestido rojo de falda corta y un poco entallada con suéter negro encima. Atuendos muy sencillo pero muy lindo y elegantes.

Ahora sus miradas estaban en el espejo... ¿cómo era posible que dos hombre como ellos se vieran tan bien vestidos de mujer? Por que la verdad se veían muy bien... talvez mejor que muchas de las clientas del lugar... talvez mejor que muchas de las mujeres del mundo.

Los dos chicos giraron sus cuerpo para poder verse entre si.

"¿sabes?... si no fuera por que se que eres mi mejor amigo... te invitaría a salir" comento Duo sonriendo.

"gracias... creo" respondió su amigo.

"bueno ahora solo les falta el toque final" Lady Une se acerca a ellos dándoles unas gargantillas.

"¿qué es esto?" pregunto el oriental tomando el objeto

"son gargantillas... pruébenselas"

Los dos muchachos se colocaron el accesorio, les quedaba exacto, el largo eral del tamaño justo de su cuello. Cuando las abrocharon un pequeño dolor como de un piquete se sintió en sus cuellos.

"aunch" se quejo Duo pero su voz era distinta "¿eh?" exclamo desconcertado por el cambio de su voz

"¿qué le pasa a tu voz?" cuestiono Wufei pero se dio cuenta que voz también estaba distorsionada "¿qué le pasa a mi voz?" pregunto un tanto asustado.

"solo se hizo mas aguda... ósea de mujer... la gargantilla que les di tiene un sistema que modula su voz por eso es que sintieron el piquete en el cuello... siempre que la traigan puesta su voz cambiara a la de una mujer"

"otra cosa que debes saber" interrumpió Jean "es que el maquillaje que traen fue desarrollado en los laboratorios de preventers y esta diseñado por que no se borre... eso quiere decir que durara por lo menos un mes antes de que tengan que retocarse..." se acerco a ellos y les dio una pequeña caja a cada uno "también tendrán que tomarse esas cápsulas, estas, evitaran que el vello salga con rapidez... mas no lo inhibe completamente...con esto les quiero decir que si no terminan sus misión en menos de 30 días tendrán que venir a retocarse o se darán cuenta que son hombres"

"no creo que haya la necesidad somos los mejores no tardaremos ni una semana" dijo seguro de si mismo Wufei

"además con ese incentivo de tener que depilarnos nuevamente no creo que queramos tardarnos mas de un mes" sonrió el trenzado.

"pero si acabamos antes... ¿cómo nos quitamos el maquillaje"

"eso es fácil" les dio unos frascos "solo pónganse eso en la cara y el maquillaje será removido"

"bien pónganse los zapatos y vamonos" ordeno Lady.

Ante la petición de su superior se colocaron los zapatos que combinaban con sus nuevos atuendos y al dar el primer paso, cayeron de lleno en el piso... dándose cuenta así que era muy difícil caminar con zapatos de mujer sobre todo si tenían el tacón alto.

"este va a ser un día largo" expreso desanimada la mujer viendo que sus muchachos ni siquiera podían pararse con esos zapatos.

El auto aun conducido por Lady Une se detuvo frente a un edificio que no era el de preventers cosa que era extrañó a los dos chicos.

"¿que es esto?" pregunto desconfiado Wufei.

"lean ustedes mismo"respondio la mujer señalando el letrero a la entrada del edificio.

Este decía 'Escuela de refinamiento para señoritas Madame Pastrabs'

"debes estar bromeando" expreso aun sorprendido por el lugar a donde habían sido llevado

La mujer solo sonrió pues eso parecía un dejavu de la sucedido en la estética.

"en esta escuela les darán un curso intensivo del comportamiento correcto de una señorita"

"pero nosotros no la necesitamos" dijo Duo tratando de bajar del auto sin caerse por culpa de los tacones

"es verdad nosotros ya estamos educados" refrendo Wufei mientras extrañamente se picaba el oído con su meñique.

"créanme necesitan esa clase... urgentemente"

Ya dentro del edificio Lady Une buscaba a la mujer que educaría a sus dos muchachos, mas no busco mucho, una mujer con cara malhumorada la esperaba en el pasillo que llevaba a las aulas.

"la puntualidad es un costumbre que toda mujer decente debe tener" dijo de forma alzada la mujer.

"lo siento pero nos tardamos mas de los esperado en el estética" trato de disculparse la agente

"pues debería darse cuenta que el tiempo es oro... sobre todo con las 'joyitas' que usted siempre me trae" dijo con cinismo.

"y esperece a ver estas dos 'joyitas' que le traigo" murmuro para si misma

"usted dijo que serian dos chicas... ¿dónde están?" pregunto al no ver nada tras la mujer

"están atrás de mi" dijo sin voltear "¿o no?" volteó al fin solo para encontrarse que no había nada... bueno no al menos inmediatamente detrás de ella, ya que pudo ver lejos de ella, al principio del pasillo casi, dos figuras tratando de caminar sin caerse sosteniéndose de las paredes aferrados como gatos a las cortinas. Una gota salio de su frente y surco toda su cara.

"¿qué clase de chica a esa edad no sabe caminar con tacón?" cuestiono con sorpresa

"esa clase" contesto con una sonrisa afectada.

"muy bien... por lo que ha visto ustedes me darán mucho trabajo" les hablo a los dos jóvenes que por fin lograron llegar al aula "y para empezar les diré que no tenemos mucho tiempo... por lo tanto seré breve y les diré lo mas importante que una señorita debe saber y que veo que ustedes no saben..." ambos chicos quedaron en suspenso "...lo primero y mas importante que una señorita debe saber es..." los chicos estaba en mas suspenso aun "...es que una señorita se sienta con las piernas cerradas"

"¿he" preguntaron los dos extrañados. ¿qué tenia eso de espacial? no era tan importante ¿o si?...

Pero cuando los dos muchachos se percataron de la forma tan extraña que eran observados por la mujer notaron algo, en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas, Duo incluso tenia una pierna completamente estirada en el piso y la arriba de un banquito dejando nada a la imaginación... por suerte una licra que llevaba debajo de la falda tapaba muy bien lo que le sobrara a Duo en ese lugar.

Al verlos los dos avergonzados cerraron las piernas y se sonrojaron un poco.

"este va a ser una día largo"

Pasaron a la segunda lección: como caminar con tacones.

"el secreto es recargar su peso en el tacón... pero para empezar seria bueno que caminaran de puntitas" le decía mientras las veía caminar como gato espinado, además para complicar las cosas les había puesto unos libros en la cabeza para que mantuvieran el equilibrio, pero cuando esas dos chicas no pudieron seguir con esto caminaron sin fijarse a donde, chocando una con la otra y cayendo por el altercado. "un día muy... muy... muy largo" dijo en un suspiro.

Tercera lección: tomar y servir el té.

"una mujer demuestra su educación sobre todo en la forma en que se porta en la mesa... Lady Une me comento que ya sabían utilizar todos lo cubiertos así que nos pasaremos esa parte... ahora sirvan el té"

Duo tomo la tetera pero al no hacerlo por el asa se quemo arrojándole si querer el liquido caliente a Wufei, que salto de pronto por lo caliente del liquido. Ya cuando por fin supieron para que era el asa sirvieron el té y elegantemente tomaron la taza levantando el meñique.

"otra cosa que deben saber que la etiqueta prohíbe rotundamente levantar el meñique cuando se toma cualquier recipiente... es de mala educación"

Cuarta lección: platica cordial

A las dos chicas las llevaron una terraza donde había unas mesas, algo parecido a una cafetería improvisada. Ahí se encontraban sentados dos jóvenes en diferentes mesas.

"una señorita debe saber dirigirse en cualquier platica... ser amena y respetuosa al vez... en esta lección aprenderán a dirigirse a los demás con decencia... las dejare aquí un momento, se sentaran junto con esos dos jóvenes, y tendrán que charlar con ellos... tengan" les dio unas tarjetas "en esas tarjetas les dirán algunos tips para charlar"

Así la mujer se ausento de la terraza dejando a los dos agentes incubiertos solo con esos dos sujetos. Los agente leyeron sus tarjetas... Duo solo encontró algo en esa tarjeta que gusto decía 'ser graciosa' mientras que Wufei encontró una frase que decía 'hablar de cosas de interés'

Después de 15 minutos la mujer regreso, estaba segura que algún avance habrían tenido esos diamantes en bruto. Cuanto sería su error. Al llegar de nuevo a la terraza se encontró con algo desagradable.

"jajajaja" la chica de cabellos mas largo reía descontrolada golpeando la mesa por la risa "y... y..." trataba de controlarse "y... y ya te conté el de... jajaja... el de el niño feo... pues bien este era un niño tan feo pero tan feo que cuando nació las enfermeras no sabían si era parto o exorcismo... jajajaja" al acabar el chiste Duo reía sin control de forma escandaloso y muy graciosa "y ese niño estaba tan feo que en vez de que su mama le diera pecho le daba la espalda... jajajaja" nuevamente reía sin control "y... y..." se controlo un poco "y ese mismo niño cuando creció... jajajaja... cuando, cuando creció fue con sus papas y les pregunto ¿papas me quieren? Y ellos le respondieron: pues nos caes bien jajajaja" ese fue el acabose si antes se estaba controlando ahora no su risa se escuchaba por todo el edificio mientras que el hombre frente a él solo lo miraba con una sonrisa afectada

La mujer decidió mejor ver a su otra discípula.

"ahora que si te ahorco por mas de 10 segundos puedes perder el conocimiento... pero si lo hago otros 10 segundos morirás" conversaba seria y segura de si misma sin darle importancia a la cara de terror de su acompañante "también puedo dejarte inconsciente con solo tocar un pequeño punto exacto en tu cuello, pero hay que tener cuidado pues si me equivoco tan solo unos milímetros puedes morir" Dio un sorbo a su bebida y siguió platicando

La mujer horrorizada por el comportamiento de estas dos señoritas solo le quedo no intentar mas con ellas.

"al menos aprendieron a sentarse con las piernas cerrada" dijo tratando de consolarse a si misma

"esas jóvenes son horribles... como pueden existir mujeres así... esas muchachas ni viniendo a mi curso completo podrían refinarse... son un desastre, lo único que aprendieron fue cruzar las piernas al sentarse" dijo horrorizada aun por sus dos pupilas fugaces.

"y no esperaba mas de ellas" trato de consolarla Lady Une "solo quería que aprendiera como sentarse y caminar nada mas"

"pues es lo único que aprendieron..."

"perfecto" la mujer la interrumpió "usted por lo demás no se preocupe que sus honorarios ya están cubiertos" el agente salio del edificio dejando a la mujer atrás subiendo al auto donde sus muchachos ya la esperaban

"creo que no causamos buena impresión verdad" expreso Duo

"pero como creen si ella los ama"contesto con sarcasmo

Acabadas todas los lugares a donde debían ir regresaron a preventers, mas tuvieron cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie, cosa no muy difícil para ellos. Llegaron hasta la oficina de la mujer

"bien esto será lo ultimo que les mostrare" la oficina oscureció de pronto y una imagen que venia de un cañón de luz pegado a la pared. En la imagen aparecía un mujer joven talvez un poco mayor que ellos, era rubia con el pelo en dos trenzas, ojos aperlados color verde y tipo orientales "les diré el nombre de los habitantes mas destacados de la casa:... ella es Sally Poe, es la ama de llaves de la casa, mas no se dejen llevar esa mujer es experta en armas y defensa personal, fue entrenada por Yuy y Barton, tiene 25 años, es hija de una familia de clase media pero trabaja desde que tiene 17 años en la casa no sabemos la razón" la imagen cambio mostrando la imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros con cortos y un peinada algo singular ya que algunos cabellos le tapaban media cara, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro "ella es Lucrecia Noin, capitana de la guardia imperial del Reino de Sanc, experta en armas Mobile Suit, y una gran estratega militar, estudio en la base de Lago Victoria siendo la segunda mejor en toda la institución, su edad es de 27 años" la imagen cambio a una conocida era Reelana Peacecraft "ella ya lo saben es Reelena Peacecraft... militar y físicamente no es ningún peligro, no tiene ninguna habilidad bélica, su poder esta en las palabras... tiene 23 años" en la siguiente imagen apareció un hombre atractivo de cabellera rubia y larga y ojos azules "el es Milliardo Peacecraft hermano de Reelena como tal no muestra ninguna habilidad bélica, mas..." la imagen cambio era la de un hombre con una mascara de mental "... como Zech Marquiz es un oponente peligroso y desde mañana estará en la mansión de los Peacecraft: espectacular estratega militar, experto en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, experto en pilotear cualquier nave o mobile suit... el es muy peligroso talvez tanto como ustedes..."

"¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Wufei ya que vio la melancolía y la preocupación en los ojos de su superior

"porque yo combatí a su lado y como su superior... recuerdan que me ausentaba de sus entrenamientos... cuando aun combatía... lo hacia a su lado y al de Noin"

"¿eran tan buenos como tu?"

"nunca combatí contra ellos sin embargo se valorar cuando alguien es bueno... y él lo es el tiene las mejores marcas en la base del lago Victoria donde estudio... no, tiene las mejores marcas en todo el mundo... su edad es de 30 años" la imagen cambio ahora se veía un joven de ojos verdes brillantes aspecto serio cabellos castaño que tapaba la mitad de su rostro en un peinado muy extraño, era un joven atractivo "el es Trowa Bartón, experto en armas y estrategias militares, excepcional en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, capaz de pilotear cualquiera mobile suit, asumimos que tiene 23 años, pues su pasado es todo un misterio" la imagen cambio una vez mas, en ella la imagen de un muchachos de ojos azules muy profundos y mirada fría cabellos castaño mas oscuro, un joven apuesto indudablemente "Heero Yuy, tampoco tiene pasado, mas tiene las mismas o mejores habilidades que Barton... se cree que talvez fueron entrenados por la misma persona pues siempre han aparecido juntos" las imágenes desaparecieron y la habitación se alumbro "esas son las personas de cuidado que están dentro de la casa, las demás son simples trabajadoras sin ninguna habilidad en especial".

"yo tengo una pregunta" Duo levanto la mano

"¿qué pasa?"

"todo esto es muy lindo pero... ¿cuáles serán nuestros nombre?"

"a si... lo había olvidado" de un cajo saco una carpetas

Los muchachos abrieron las carpetas

"¿Diana Maarten?" pregunto con desagrado

"¿Zoe Kaohsiung?" su desagrado era aun mayor

"no se quejen y recuerden que tiene que aprenderse toda esa historia sobre ustedes"

"¿huérfana desde que nació?" señalo dudoso Duo "pues no se aleja mucho de la realidad"

ring, ring, ring.

La mujer contesto el teléfono escucho lo que le dijeron y después colgó.

"ahora están llamando a las solicitantes del trabajo... la primera será Diana"

ring, ring, ring.

"contesta" ordeno

"muy bien" tomo el teléfono "hola" contesto

"hola, buenas tardes" hablo una voz de mujer amablemente "busco a Diana Maarten"

"con ella habla" respondió Duo que ya no tenia que preocuparse por fingir una voz, su gargantilla hacia todo el trabajo

"bien... mi nombre es Sally Poe, ¿usted envió una solicitud de trabajo a las casa de los Peacecraft?"

"si, así es"

"bueno, pues necesitamos de sus servicios... pero antes necesitaríamos tener una entrevista con usted, ¿puede hacerlo mañana?"

"o claro" dijo con emoción fingida "me encantaría en realidad necesito mucho el trabajo"

"entonces su entrevista será a las 10:00 de la mañana en la mansión ¿esta de acuerdo?"

"claro... ahí estaré puntual"

"muy bien hasta mañana"

"hasta mañana y gracias" se despidió Duo... la línea se corto."te pareció convincente" pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

"pudiste haberlo hecho mejor" respondió la mujer con igual sarcasmo

ring, ring, ring.

"esa debe ser para Zoe"

"ok"

ring, ring, ring.

"si" contestó secamente Wufei

"buenas tardes" hablo la voz de la misma mujer "busco a Zoe Kaohsiung"

"soy yo" seco como siempre

"hola... mi nombre es Sally Poe, ¿usted envió una solicitud de trabajo a las casa de los Peacecraft?" le hizo la misma pregunta

"si"

"pues, si aun necesita el trabajo estamos interesados en sus servicios"

"si aun estoy interesada" dijo con mas alegría después de unos codazos de Lady Une

"entonces mañana se realizara una entrevista a las 10:00 ¿podrá asistir?"

"claro" dijo con emoción, fingida claro esta "ahí estaré"

"muy bien la esperaremos"

"si hasta mañana" entonces colgó.

"entonces vamos por buenos pasos..."

"mañana iremos a la entrevista y así entraremos sin sospechas a la casa y liquidaremos a la princesa"

"no creo que sea tan fácil..." hablo la mujer pensativa "mañana cuando vayan no creo que puedan ver a la princesa, pero en la fiesta estoy segura que la oportunidad se dará... no la desaprovechan... en 15 minutos saldrán al reino de Sanc en mi avión, así que vallan al aeropuerto"

"si esta misión es tan difícil... entonces ¿vendrá...?" Duo trato de preguntar algo pero fue interrumpido

"él vendrá" afirmo la mujer sin escuchar la pregunta completa "esta en una misión... pero vendrá para mañana"

El cuarto quedo en silencio ya no había mas que hablar las cartas estaban tiradas, ahora solo era cuestión de jugarlas bien. esta vez era el todo o el nada.

La noche había cubierto la cuidad, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, y el cielo estrellado era la escena perfecta para cualquier enamorado. Mas para aquellos que habían olvidado lo que era el amor no importaba y la belleza de aquella noche era algo insignificante. La oscuridad solo era su aliada en la muerte... el romance era algo que habían olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

En el muro que rodeaba la mansión de los Peacecraft dos figuras aprovechaban la oscuridad para ocultarse... pasaban de la media noche, nadie debería estar despierto. Las dos figuras Duo y Wufei escondían su rostro tras unas mascaras negras, sus ropas oscuras daban a entender sus intenciones.

"y si Lady nos descubre" Wufei rompió el silencio su voz era la normal, al parecer no traían sus gargantillas

"si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo" contesto burlonamente su amigo

"sabes que no... ¿cuál es el plan?"

"reconocimiento del área..."

"¿en serio?" dijo irónico el oriental

"no... vamos a jugar" hablo mas alegre

"me parece perfecto" también se oyó alegre

Acabadas esas palabras las dos figuras saltaron del muro para quedar en el jardín, el muro media por lo menos 7 metros, y estos lo brincaron como si fuera una simple cerca de corral. A partir de haber caído en el pasto, las palabras no se escucharon con señas y ademanes se comunicaban... al darse la ultima información los dos salieron corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, hasta que llegaron a una ventana, de una pequeña mochila que colgaba de sus cinturas sacaron unos lentes algo extraños, eran color rojo, se los pusieron, estos servían para ver si existía algún láser que revelara su presencia, al notar que sí los había y eran muchos... pero para ellos solo era un reto mas muy fácil de vencer.

Ya dentro de la casa se movían con cuidado y gracia procurando no hacer ruidos innecesarios que los pudieran delatar. Según las especificaciones de Lady las habitaciones principales se encontraban en el segundo piso de la mansión, así que buscaron las escaleras, al encontrarlas Duo puso su pie en el primer escalón, pero un pequeño, casi insignificante ruido de la madera con las que estaba hecha el escalón se escucho, fue un ruido muy leve... casi imperceptible. Mas esto no les gusto y optaron por subir por el pasamanos, de forma rápida y menos ruidosa, hasta llegar aun pasillo lleno de puertas.

En una de las habitaciones un joven dormía, pero un ruido extraño irrumpió sus sueños... era muy pequeño, talvez solo era la madera crujir, pero no se quedaría con la duda, se levanto de la cama, solo llevaba el pantalón de una pijama, su cabello despeinado se podría explicar del hecho de estar durmiendo, pero daba la apariencia de siempre estar así, en su brazo llevaba un vendaje que cubría una herida. Salió de la habitación, fuera en el pasillo todo parecía normal. Pero algo le decía que no estaba bien.

Duo estaba sorprendido casi era descubierto por ese tipo que salió de aquella habitación, pero... ¿a que había salido a esa hora?... ¿acaso tenia hambre?... ¿o quiso ir al baño?... no eso no podía ser en esas casas hasta la mas modesta habitación tenia baño... entonces ¿qué?... ¿acaso lo había escuchado?... eso era imposible. Después de observarlo bien ese tipo era el llamado Heero Yuy... por suerte la gente nunca voltea para arriba que era justamente donde Duo se encontraba.

"¿quién eres?" pregunto de pronto el joven bajo él. Que volteo en donde estaba Duo

Este sorprendido dejo caer su cuerpo para quedar justo frente a él.

"sorprendente" alcanzo a decir Duo

"lo mismo digo..." una voz tras Duo lo sorprendió, mas no volteo a verlo. El chico tras él sostenía una pistola a la altura de la cabeza de Duo

"nadie había llegado tan lejos, te felicito" dijo fríamente el chico de apariencia estoica

Duo si que estaba sorprendido Yuy lo descubrió, cuando nunca nadie lo había descubierto, y no noto la presencia del otro que suponía era ese tal Trowa Barton que ahora lo amenazaba la por atrás.

"¿quién eres?" volvió a preguntar Yuy

"no es, quien eres... si no quienes son" contesto simplemente Duo

"¿eh?" los dos chicos no comprendieron hasta que de quien sabe donde una figura se coloco detrás de Barton quitándole el arma y en un movimiento rápido la desarmo, ante la admiración de los presentes.

Así Trowa en un movimiento mecánico volteo así Wufei que estuvo mejor escondido al parecer, dándole la espalda a Duo. Entonces Duo quedo frente a Heero y Wufei frente a Trowa.

"díganme la verdad" dijo Duo con un tono de sarcasmo "los sorprendimos... acaso creían que solo ustedes sabían algunos trucos"

"¿qué quieren?" pregunto esta vez el mas alto de todos

"lo mismo que todos... matar a su jefa" contesto Wufei

"no lo lograran" Heero amenazo

"yo no apostaría por eso" contesto Duo.

Todo quedo en silencio nuevamente. Ninguno emitió algún movimiento.

"muy bien... a jugar" señalo Duo en inicio de una pelea, extraordinaria, digna de pago por evento.

Duo se lanzo contra Heero con un fuerte golpe directo a la cara, pero fue esquivado para mandar un golpe al estomago al trenzado, pero también fue esquivado con gran destreza... los contendores luchaban con una rapidez y agilidad increíbles, a tal punto que ninguno había logrado acertar algún golpe. La pelea de Wufei y Trowa era muy parecida a la otra ninguno de los dos había acertado golpe alguno los movimientos demostraban una maestría incomparable en las artes marciales de cualquier tipo.

Después de unos minutos de pelea comparables con horas para los contendientes, la alarma de un reloj se escucho. Los dos chicos de negro dejaron de pelear separándose de su contrincante y acercándose uno al otro.

"nos tardamos demasiado" aviso Wufei

"lo sé... tendremos que irnos" y sin mas los dos entraron por la puerta de donde Heero Yuy había salido, dirigiéndose a la ventana de ese cuarto, y ya sin preocuparse por los láser la abrieron, los dos guardaespaldas entraron al cuarto con la intención de seguirlos, pero se detuvieron al ver a uno de los sujetos parado en el marco de la puerta.

"fue una velada agradable..." hablo sarcástico el sujeto "...ruego por volvernos a encontrar"

Terminada la frase se dejo caer de espaldas por la ventana. Los dos guardaespaldas corrieron hasta esta, donde pudieron ver como las dos figuras corrían con agilidad por los jardines, y si ya por sus habilidades en la pelea estaban sorprendidos mas lo hicieron cuando las dos figuras de un solo salto llegaron hasta lo mas alto del muro de protección, parándose en el con gran equilibrio y regresando sus cuerpos para ver a los dos que los miraban desde la ventana.

Trowa hizo una ademán para seguirlos pero fue detenido por Heero

"no, espera... solo están jugando" dijo serio mirando las figuras... el que se quedaran paradas como esperando a que ellos fueran era muy sospechoso... talvez ellos solo eran una distracción, lo mejor era no seguirles el juego.

A pesar de que las aseveraciones de Heero era lógicas, estaban completamente equivocadas, excepto en el hecho de que estaban jugando, los dos querían saber la razón por la que Lady Une no les permitió luchar contra ellos, y la entendieron al pelear con ellos, los dos eran buenos, y a pesar de que no lucharon con toda su fuerza, sabían que ellos tampoco, y que una verdadera riña entre ellos sería muy peligrosa.

"¿te divertiste?" pregunto calmado Wufei aun en el muro

"si... me divertí mucho" contesto alegre... para después hacer una reverencia a quienes los miraban.

Después de la reverencia que ambas partes entendieron lo que quería decir: ósea que ellos los estaban desafiando. Las dos figuras sobre el muro saltaron para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

"acepto" el murmullo de Heero no fue oído por Trowa, pero esa sonrisa de confianza en su rostro si fue algo que noto el mas alto.

En otro lado, exactamente en el espacio, dentro de una colonia, la luces que simulaban el día y la noche, decían que la oscuridad regía en ese momento. En una enorme mansión custodiada por casi un ejercito entero, las luces indicaban que los habitantes estaban dormidos, pero los guardias, estaban atentos, era casi imposible penetrar esa mansión sin ser detectado... pero como dije era 'casi' imposible.

El sonido de una pistola disparándose encendió todas las alarmas de lugar he hizo que todo el ejercito se dirigiera con rapidez a la alcoba principal, donde en la cama yacía la figura de un hombre muerto por un solo disparo certero en el pecho. El hombre era de edad media, y un líder importante en su colonia... desgraciadamente un líder militar, así que muchos esperaban ese fin para él, por eso era la seguridad, todo el ejercito se movilizo inmediatamente para encontrar al culpable, pero por mas extraño que pareció, nada estaba fuera de su lugar, no había rastro alguno del acecino el que lo haya hecho era un profesional y uno de los mejores.

En esa misma colonia por las calles una sombra negra se movía con gran velocidad por la cuidad hasta llegar a un hotel de apariencia costosa, y por los balcones fue saltando hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones mas altas del lugar, ahí paro su carrera, y con toda tranquilidad entro por la puerta del bacón a la recamara, prendió las luces del lugar, se quito el cinturón que llevaba, que le servia para transportar un arma, y lo arrojo a la cama, después de quito los guantes, negros para quitarse después la mascara de espía que cubría su rostro dejando ver sus cabellos rubios con un brillo como de sol, sus facciones eran finas y su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de daba una apariencia de fragilidad, sus ojos grandes y hermosos de color verde aqua... mas no reflejaban emociona alguna, muertos desde hace mucho tiempo... sin duda un muchacho sumamente atractivo... pero sus ojos durante un instante voltearon a sus manos, y por una milésima de segundo, una fusión de tristeza, melancolía, odio y dolor se reflejo en ellos, para después desaparecer al ver hacia arriba y regresar a esa forma muerta de ver.

La figura se fue desnudando poco a poco hasta llegar al baño, donde al parecer tomaría una ducha. Duro por lo menos media hora bañándose, para después salir, con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura, y otra mas pequeña en sus hombros. Unos pequeños ruidos como de teléfono pero mas débiles interrumpieron con la tranquilidad del lugar, provenían de la pequeña mesa de la habitación donde estaba instalada una computadora portátil.

Se dirigió rápido a ella, en la pantalla se alcanzo a leer su nueva misión... tendría que ir a la tierra... sonrió

"volveré a verlos... que alegría" sonrió mas ampliamente.

Continuara...

N/A: hola... mi nombre es Ariel, solo subo este fic en esta pagina para ver si así me da vergüenza y ya actualizo, jeje, talvez alguno lo han leído antes, espero que le guste, bye...

Otra cosa el titulo de este fic, es "UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD" pero para los que se pregunten, no tiene nada que ver con la película Al Pacino y Robert de Niro... que por cierto recomiendo mucho, mas no tiene nada que ver con este fic, solo que el titulo es adecuado para mi idea. Bien aclarado esto espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto.

Ya saben... dudas, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, etc y no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo "Noche de baile"

Pd: por si no lo han notado esta es un historia alterna... ósea que solo son los mismos personajes pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia de la serie


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

"Noche de baile"

En la habitación de una hotel muy lujoso en el reino de Sanc un individuo se ejercitaba sus brazos colgándose de un tubo puesto improvisadamente en medio de la habitación, solo traía un pantalón deportivo negro, bajaba y subía tensando sus músculos que a pesar de no ser muy notorios el movimiento los hacia ver muy sexy. El cuerpo era de un hombre 100.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

El dejo su actividad para contestar.

"ya es hora" fue el saludo de la voz al otro lado del teléfono

"ya lo sé"

"yo llegare en taxi... tu hazlo por autobús Duo"

"entendido"

"te veo ahí"

"muy bien... suerte"

"a ti también" y se corto la llamada.

El hombre entre al baño para asearse, después de 25 minutos o mas una hermosa mujer salio de ese baño.

Sus ropas sencillas y a la vez elegantes la hacían ver mas bella. Una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una blusa del mismo color algo ajustada, un suéter rojo y unos zapatos y bolso rojos complementaban su atuendo, además de esa gargantilla muy elegante.

Salio de la habitación, y se dirigió al elevador, tranquilamente. Sintió varias miradas en él, mas no les dio importancia... sin embargo estas no cesaron, al contrario al salir del elevador aumento la cantidad, era molesto pero no era de su incumbencia, además tenia otras cosa en que pensar.

"quiere que le pida un taxi" le ofreció el portero del hotel con cierto tono picaro que enfado mas a Duo

"no gracias"contesto con gran frialdad.

Siguió su camino hasta la parada del autobús, un día antes había estudiado cual lo llevaría mas cerca de la mansión. Y subió al correcto, se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos, de su bolsa saco un revista que mas que para entretenerse en ella, ahí tenia los datos guardados de aquella mujer que en esta ocasión representaría. El bus siguió su marcha se detuvo unas cuantas veces mas.

"¿esta ocupado este asiento?" la voz de un hombre llamo su atención, este le sonreía de forma amable y un tanto galante.

"no" respondió secamente, para regresar a lo que estaba. Pasaron 3 minutos

El hombre de sentó aun lado de él.

"disculpa... ¿que hora es?" pregunto el hombre sentado aun lado.

"cuarto para las diez" miro solo su reloj y regreso a lo que estaba.

"es un lindo día ¿no cree?" pregunta sonriente pero Duo ni siquiera lo miro

"si... lindo" contesto sin mirarlo

"sabe... yo siempre he..."

"amigo..." Duo lo interrumpió mirándolo fijamente mientras el hombre esperaba curioso "... ni en tus sueños" dijo fríamente cortando de lleno todo coqueteo del hombre... Duo miro hacia el frente "aquí me bajo" comento simplemente apretando el timbre de bajada.

Caminaba por esa calle llenas de grandes mansiones. El autobús no entraba a esa zona residencial por eso, tendría que caminar un poco, cosa que no le agradaba pues se sentía cansada de tener que caminar con esos tacones, que a pesar de ser pequeños eran muy molestos.

"listo o no allá voy" escucho la voz de un niño que venia de dentro de una de las mansiones pero podían verse por entre las rejas.

Logro ver a un niño jugando a las escondidas, salio corriendo en busca de alguien más, mientras que de otro lado un niño regresaba a un árbol con sigilo.

"te gane" dijo el otro niño

Y por primera vez los ojos de Duo tomaron una forma deferente, una forma viva, tenían melancolía, pero a la vez un poco de alegría... mientras una imagen, un recuerdo de formaba en su cabeza.

Recuerdo

"27, 28, 29 y 30... Listo o no allá voy"

Un niño de entre 8 y 10 años dejo de recargarse en al árbol donde jugaban, ahora tenía que buscar al niño con el que jugaba, mas no se alejo del árbol. Era un niño de enormes ojos azules, juguetones y alegres, cabellos castaño largo agarrado en una cola.

Jugaban en una mansión con enormes jardines, parecida a la que estaba viendo Duo.

El niño decidió separase del árbol, desconfiado por las tretas del otro niño, y al separase tan solo 2 metro del árbol, del mismo cayo un niño que al parecer estaba escondido en su follaje. Era un niño de apariencia oriental, ojos negros, y cabello del mismo color, lo tenia suelto y largo hasta la mitad del cuello.

"te gane" grito de pronto llamando la atención del niño de grandes ojo, que volteo sorprendido.

"eso no es vale" exclamo a su amigo

"si se vale" contesto el otro enfadado.

"no... tu dijiste que esconderse en el árbol no era valido"

"yo no lo dije" el niño oriental cruzo los brazos

"que si" dijo enojado

"que no"

"si"

"no"

"si"

"no"

"si"

"no"

"si mil veces"

"no diez mil veces"

"si un millón de veces"

"no un trillón de veces"

"si una vez mas que tu"

"¿eh?" dijo al verse derrotado "pues entonces no dos veces mas que tu"

"eso no se puede"

"si se puede"

"que no"

"que si"

fin del recuerdo

Duo sonrió... había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos días, sin lugar a dudas, esos días junto a los que paso en aquel orfanato fueron los mejores de su vida, lastima que nunca regresarían... y al pasar del tiempo el se había convertido en un monstruo, un ser que solo vivía para no dejar vivir a otros, algo que el mismo repudiaba

Sin mas siguió su camino, no tenia caso recordar el pasado, aun cuando eso era lo único que le provocaba felicidad.

Llego hasta la mansión, y toco el timbre.

"¿qué desea?" la pregunta se escucho por el altavoz de la puerta.

"hola... mi nombre es Diana Maarten... vengo a la entrevista para el empleo" contesto amablemente

"si... permítame en un minuto abro"

Pasaron 4 minutos, había que recordar que era un jardín grande y que tenían que cruzarlo para abrir. Una mujer que Duo reconoció como Sally Poe fue la que abrió la reja.

"disculpe el haberla hecho esperar" se disculpó apenada abriendo la reja de entrada

"no se preocupe entiendo que es largo llegar hasta acá..." sonrió dulcemente "aunque yo siempre me imagine que en una casa de este tipo tendrían una reja eléctrica para evitarse caminar tanto..." comento mientras caminaba siguiendo a la rubio por el extenso jardín

"así es... pero la semana pasada se descompuso el dispositivo y apenas hoy vendrán a componerla"

"oh... ya veo"

"pero le confieso que es cansada sobre todo en días como hoy... por ejemplo he tenido que abrir a las otras cuatro señoritas que vinieron a la entrevista"

"¿cuatro?" dijo incrédulo

"si... cuatro" repitió la mujer algo extrañada por la reacción de la joven.

En otro lugar

"¡¿cómo que no retuvieron ninguna solicitud!" grito Lady enojada

"es que usted solo dijo que interviniéramos los teléfonos de las casas... nunca dijo que revisáramos el correo" explico uno de los encargados de vigilancia de la mansión.

"no lo dije porque se sobreentendía... si íbamos a meter a dos de nuestros agentes de esa forma claro que le íbamos a dar facilidades no dejando que otros entraran y les quitaran la oportunidad"

"bueno... es que no se nos ocurrió" explico apenado el hombre

"tontos... estoy rodeada de tontos" dijo apunto de un colapso 'muy bien Wufei, Duo... ahora tendrán que mostrar sus habilidades para quedarse en la casa'

Duo entro a una pequeña estancia donde al parecer estaba las otras chicas ya que lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo sentado en un sofá leyendo una revista. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo una milésima de segundos.

"toma asiento, en un segundo será tu turno" dijo amablemente la mujer dejándolo en la estancia.

Diana con mucho disimulo fue a sentarse aun lado de su amigo. Y tomo una revista.

La chica rubia entro a la puerta cerrada que estaba en la estancia...(otra por donde no habían entrado), y al momento de abrir la puerta una chica salio corriendo del lugar llorando de forma desesperada. Sally miro dentro de la oficina a la persona sentada en el escritorio. Por fin entro y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, seguía mirando de forma molesta a individuo en el escritorio.

"¿qué?" pregunto despreocupado el hombre.

"¿era completamente necesario que la hicieras llorar?" cuestiono enfadada

"yo no la hice llorar... ella lloro por su propio gusto" explico despreocupado

"Heero... déjame a mi hacer las entrevistas" la voz del hombre que había estado en silencio mirando la ventana. "digo... tenemos que contratar a alguien... no solo asustarlas" volteo a ver a Heero

"como quieras Trowa" se levanto de la silla mientras el otro se sentaba en ella. Cada uno tomo el lugar del otro

"Sally pasa a la siguiente" pidió el de ojos verdes

"si" la mujer salio de la habitación "Argel Castilla"

Fuera una joven de apariencia débil y delgada se paro.

"es tu turno linda" indico la de trenza

"si" dijo la muchacha con un murmuro, vestía de falda larga y blusa cerrada, un atuendo muy conservador para ser precisos. La chica entra con desconfianza a la oficina, cerrando la puerta después de ella.

Se quedo parada justo delante de la puerta con la mirada en el piso. A Trowa le extraño esa rara actitud.

"¿tu eres Argel Castilla?"

"si" contesto temerosa

"puedes tomar asiento... por favor"

No entendía lo que le pasaba a esta chica... era como si estuviera apenada por algo, o temerosa por algo. La joven hizo lo que le pidieron.

"señorita Castilla... ¿por qué quiere el empleo?" (siempre es lo primero que preguntan en una entrevista)

"bueno... yo... yo..." trataba de responder dudosa, su mirada estaba caída y no pareciese que fiera a subir en ningún momento "yo... necesito... el... empleo..." termino de decir sin explicar nada

La joven de ojos esmeraldas solo le salió una pequeña gota de sudor en la cara debido a la actitud de la joven.

"si... ¿pero porque?" repitió

"porque... necesito el... empleo..." termino. La gota de sudor se hizo mas grande.

"bueno usted trae muchas cartas de recomendaciones..." prefirió cambiar la platica que intentar sacarle la respuesta a esa mujer "también parece que a trabajado en varios lugares... pero solo por poco tiempo" si que había estudiado la historia de la mujer "... porque abandono los otros empleos"

"no me despidieron" dijo de pronto muy enérgica, por primera vez mostrado la mirada.

"no, no... se que no la despidieron" contesto sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer "sé que usted renuncio a todos ellos... lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué?"

"bueno... yo... yo..."

"¿si?" comenzaba a desesperarse

"yo... yo..."

"¿si?" aun mas desesperado

"yo... yo..."

"¿SI?" a punto de llegar a un colapso

"pues... yo... yo"

"POR DIOS MUJER SABES HABLAR O NO" grito perdiendo el total control.

Ante la reacción del joven alto, su amigo se sorprendió pues este muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia... MUY pocas veces. Por otro lado la mujer al oír el grito dirigido a ella. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas que permitió escapar sin ningún control.

"no... lo siento" dijo un tanto asustado, pero mas asustado por haber perdido el control que por haber asustado a la mujer."lo siento, yo no quería..."

"que cruel... no debió haberme gritado" sollozó aun con lagrimas en los ojos

"lo sé... lo siento, no se que me paso... perdóneme"

"esta bien" dijo calmadamente "le diré porque he renunciado"

"bien..."

"lo que pasa... es que yo... yo..."

'no de nuevo, por favor' pensó el pobre hombre

"que yo... yo siempre soy victima de acoso"

"¿acoso?" se sorprendió

"aja..."

"¿que tipo de acoso?"

"pues... sexual" dijo tímidamente

"¿en serio?" dijo aun mas sorprendido "y como paso eso... digo ¿como que en todos lados la acosan?"

"bueno... en mi primer empleo... cuando estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa... mi patrón... mi patrón... rozo su mano con la mía" dijo tapándose la cara de vergüenza

"¿he?"

"si... y lo hizo con una deseo sexual... yo lo sentí" dijo de nuevo con las lagrimas en los ojos

"¿en serio?" pregunto incrédulo el hombre

"si... y después... en mi siguiente trabajo... el hijo de los patrones... el... el... el me nalgueo"soltó las lagrimas

"¿nalguear?"

"si... solo una vez... pero con ese terrible deseo sexual..."

"¿qué edad tenia ese joven?" no supo porque se le salio esa pregunta

"tenia... tenia... tenia seis años el desgraciado" lloro a una mas fuerte

"seis años" dijo sorprendido, a esa edad apenas van descubriendo que su pene es para orinar... una gota resbalaba por su rostro... estaba sorprendido "¿todos esos acosos han sido parecidos?"

"si... todos igual de terribles" sollozo mas

"aaaaaaahhhhhhh" su sorpresa era mucho... esta mujer era una mojigata volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba en la ventana... lo miraba reflejado por el vidrió, parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, pero se fijo bien y en su cabeza, una diminuta y casi invisible, gotita de sudor se encontraba en su rostro... al menos no era el único sorprendido con esta mujer.

A ellos no les convenía contratar a una mujer tan exagerada y escandalosa, con cualquier roce esta ya los estaría demandando... demás de ser poco tolerante, y con Heero que era tan perfeccionista que un día terminaría gritándole y esta también los demandaría.

"señorita Castilla, le agradezco que haya venido a la entrevista... pero creo que no necesitaremos de sus servicios" dijo lo mas dulce que pudo, que no fue mucho para ser honestos.

La mujer volvió a llenarse de lagrimas y de pronto. Se paro de la silla y salió corriendo empapada en lagrimas.

Al ver salir ala mujer corriendo Duo no pudo resistirse a su comentario

"¿pues que harán haya adentro?" pregunto a su amigo disimuladamente

"eso no importa... lo único importante es que nos contraten a nosotros" contesto también de forma disimulada

Dentro de la oficina el pobre Trowa seguía tratándose de explicarse ¿qué sucedió?...

"Sally llama a la que sigue" pidió con una gran gota en la cara.

"si" contesto la rubia que había permanecido en la oficina también algo anonadada por la actitud de la joven anterior "Daría Morguén... paso por favor"

La mujer sentada frente a los dos agentes se puso de pie... era una chica joven, su vestimenta era muy adecuada a su edad, y un tanto pretenciosa.

La joven entro a la oficina, y sin esperar invitación tomo asiento

"usted es..."

"Daría Morguén" interrumpió a Trowa la mujer "¿usted va a ser mi jefe?"

"bueno si usted pasa la entrevista si seré su jefe..." trato de explicar

"pasare" interrumpió nuevamente y de forma prepotente

"soy la mejor de todas... soy buena para dar ordenes así que hasta de ama de llaves podría ponerme"

"ya tenemos ama de llaves" señalo a la mujer rubia recargada en la puerta que le sonrió de forma burlona

"puedo ser mejor que ella" dijo prepotentemente

"dime... porque te han despedido de todos los demás empleos"

"porque no supieron valorarme" contesto simplemente

"ah... de que forma no supieron valorarme" Trowa sospechaba que esta no sería la elegida

"pues no me pagaban lo suficiente... o en otras ocasiones no querían darme mis días libres... y en otra ocasión me pele con la dueña de la casa... así que ustedes tiene suerte de que yo este interesada en el empleo"

"¿en serio?" pregunto irónico el joven alto... ya había perdido la paciencia "sabes... eres una mujer problemática y no tienes buenas recomendaciones, además de ser prepotente y altanera... no nos conviene contratarte... así que dispensaremos de tus servicios"

"¿qué?" cuestiono sorprendida

"que no te contrataremos" dijo disfrutando de cada palabra

"que... usted no sabe lo que dice"

"no... si lo sé"

"pues usted se lo pierde... de cualquier forma no quería trabajar en un basurero como este" la mujer se paro de la silla y salió insultada del cuarto

"Sally acaso pusiste en el periódico 'mansión Peacecraft busca fenómenos de circo para que trabajen como domésticas'" dijo un tanto irónica

"no... estoy segura que no"

"la que sigue..." 'por favor que este cuerda' rogó para si mismo el hombre

"¿Zoe Kaohsiung?" llamo al oriental...

"yo" respondió poniéndose de pie.

"tu turno" señalo la rubia

Duo dio una ultima mirada al su amigo deseoso de que tuviera suerte.

Wufei entro al curto, ahí se encontró con los dos hombres con los que había peleado la noche anterior... sonrió pensando lo irónico del asunto.

"¿Zoe Kaohsiung?" pregunto al ver a la mujer con porte elegante y aspecto sereno frente a él

"si... soy yo" sonrió amablemente

"siéntate por favor"

"gracias" la chica tomo asiento en la silla enfrene al escritorio

"dígame señorita Kaohsiung, ¿por qué quiere el empleo?" pregunto esperando que esta mujer fuera mas normal sin saber que talvez de todas a las que había entrevistados esta es una de las mas raras

"bueno" empezó tranquilo... los años en lo que había estudiado actuación ahora darían fruto "pues creo que para lo mismo que todas... para sobrevivir... necesito el empleo pues tengo cuentas que pagar y tengo que alimentarme" acabo sereno

"¿y porque cree que debemos contratarla?"

"tengo experiencia, y lo que me falte de aprender con gusto lo haré...además creo que mi historial esta impecable... ahora estoy sin trabajo porque la persona para la que trabajaba quedo en bancarrota... soy buena trabajando, sobre todo en la limpieza, porque he de confesar que no se cocinar"

Esta mujer estaba dando la mejor entrevista de todo el día... Trowa agradecía internamente la llegada de esta mujer sin saber que talvez ella sería parte de su acabose.

"no se preocupe... no la necesitamos para la cocina..." se quedo callado un momento... al parecer había encontrado a una de las candidatas "¿ahí algo mas que necesitemos saber de usted?"

"no lo sé... solo que soy una persona muy honesta... y necesito el trabajo así que sabré respetarlo y sabré conservarlo... no se arrepentirían de contratarme" dijo sonriente 'o talvez un poco' pensó de forma triste.

"bien... aun nos quedan otras dos entrevistas... por favor podría esperar afuera... quisiéramos que se quedara a trabajar aquí... pero necesitamos a otra persona mas... ¿podría esperar mientras la escogemos?"

"claro" dijo con tono alegre... lo había logrado ahora solo tenia que esperar a Duo. "lo haré" la chica se levanto de la silla y salio de la oficina.

Al salir de la oficina dirigiendo una sonrisa disimulada a su compañero que entendió y sonrió también en respuesta.

"Brenda Amster" llamo la mujer rubia

"soy yo" una mujer llamo la atención de todos... los dos chicos no había notado su presencia hasta que la vieron de pie.

La mujer traía un falda muy pequeña a la cadera, tan pequeña que mas bien parecía un cinturón grande... traía aun top, con gran escote y dejaba al descubierto todo su abdomen... tenia el cabello rubio largo... notablemente oxigenado... y una goma de mascar que machacaba de forma vistosa... era un mujer atractiva y con buen cuerpo... pero para ser sinceros no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Los dos chicos sentados en la estancia lo notaron... y sin meditarlo siguieron a la mujer con la mirada sobre las revistas que supuestamente leían, tenia la boca abierta. Cuando la mujer desapareció por la puerta... notaron que la rubia los veía algo extrañada por la actitud de ellos dos.

Pronto desviaron la mirada algo sonrojados volviendo a sus revistas... la mujer solo se limito a mirarlos una vez mas con desconfianza para después cerrar la puerta. Los otros dos dieron un suspiro de alivio... esta vez su testosterona los había controlado.

"¿Brenda Amster?" pregunto dándole una mirada, y al verla quedo con a boca abierta, a esa mujer debió haberle dado una pulmonía desde que salio de su casa.

"si..." contesto con voz sensual

"siéntate por favor" pidió aun con sorpresa en la cara.

"claro" la mujer tomo asiento cruzando las piernas de forma sensual

"am... ha..." Trowa estaba algo trabado... "am... ¿por qué... porque deberia... contratarla?" logro preguntar... aunque no era la pregunta correcta

"porque soy muy buena en cualquier cosa..." al decir eso descruzo las piernas para cruzarlas nuevamente de forma invertida (espero que me entiendan) con movimiento muy sensuales

"¿tiene experiencia?" pregunto ya un poco mas serió

"no... pero puedo aprender" dijo aun mas sensual guiñándole un ojo.

"aahhh" Trowa ya no estaba impresionada por la presencia... las mujeres nunca había sido muy atractivas para él... talvez no había encontrado a la mujer ideal, sin embargo alguien con tan poca ropa llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre... además el verla masticar ese chicle le daba un poco de asco...

Se dio cuenta que esta no era la persona que buscaba... además que si no se cuidaba iba a terminar atacándolo a él o a Heero, en su cama... y este era capaz de matarla.

"sabe... no creo que sea lo que buscamos" dijo fríamente

"¿en serio?... mh" descruzo las piernas de forma sexy y se paro de la silla "pues usted se lo pierde" dijo indignada saliendo de la habitación.

"vasta... ya me canse que Heero termine la ultima... ya no me importa si la hace llorar" dijo fastidiado levantándose del escritorio.

"bien" fueron las palabras de Heero que tomo el lugar de su compañero "pasa a la que sigue" ordeno fríamente

"Diana Maarten" la mujer la llamó... se levanto de inmediato... ahora era su turno… Tenia que hacerlo bien.

Entro a la oficina... dio un suspiro para controlar un poco los nervios... vio a la persona que lo veía fijamente... esos ojos azul cobaltos lo recorrían de los pies a la cabeza con desconfianza...

"siéntate" no fue una petición mas bien una orden.

Duo hizo lo que le pidieron... espero a que le preguntaran algo... mas no parecía ser la intención del hombre sentado frente a él que solo la miraba fijamente. Como analizándolo...

'¿acaso me abra reconocido?' pensó nervioso, aunque su rostro no cambio tenia una sonrisa confiada en el 'no eso es imposible... ni siquiera he hablado'

Duo no pudo mas que observar al hombre que no dejaba de verlo... le hizo frente en un juego de miradas... ninguno despegaba la vista del otro... así pasaron por lo menos 3 minutos.

"y bien..." por fin hablo Duo

"¿y bien que?" pregunto fríamente Heero

"¿no me va a preguntar algo?" contesto Duo

"¿debería hacerlo?"

"supongo" Duo empezaba a sonar dudoso

"¿por qué?"

"pues es una entrevista... así que creo que usted debe preguntar y yo contestar"

"¿eso debo hacer?"

"si... eso creo" '¿qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?' pensó Duo confundido

Se quedaron callados otros minutos mas.

"eres bonita" dijo de pronto Heero muy serio

"gracias... creo" contesto dudoso Duo, no entendía la actitud del guardaespaldas

"no luces como una sirvienta"

"¿eh?"

"tus ropas se ven nuevas y caras, tus manos no demuestran que han sido maltratadas, además tu actitud demuestra mucha seguridad... no pareces sirvienta" termino el chico de aspecto estoico

No supo porque... pero esa actitud molesto mucho a Duo

"pues ese es su estereotipo..." dijo de pronto Duo con cierta molestia en su voz

"¿cómo dice?" pregunto sorprendido de que alguien le hiciera frente

"que ese es su estereotipo... usted cree que para ser sirvienta tiene una que ser sumisa, sucia y sin gusto..."

"yo no dije eso..." iba a decir algo pero fue detenido

"pero es lo que piensa... cree que una tiene que ser una tonta que ni leer sabe... que ni bañarse puede... pues le diré algo así no es... yo soy una persona muy humilde pero al menos tengo las ganas de bañarme... trabajo para poder pagar mis gustos y mis necesidades y trabajo muy bien, así que no puede reclamarme por usar ropa cara..." termino con voz muy molesta

"usted..." volvió a ser interrumpido

"y además las mujeres somos vanidosas, unas mas que otras, por eso a pesar de mi trabajo procuro cuidarme... mis manos es un ejemplo, procuro cuídamelas para que no se vean maltratadas, porque no tienes que lucir como pordiosera para ser un trabajo de casa..." Duo ya había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo y donde estaba... estaba casi gritando, y ya se había levantado de la silla para hacerle frente a Heero... se había recargado en el escritorio con las manos para gritarle mas de cerca al chico de ojos azule cobalto.

"yo no dije eso... usted es la que saco esas conjeturas..." Trato de explicar... para sorpresa de los otros presentes su voz había cambiado... en ella detectaban algo de molestia... y que Heero cambie su tono de vez era muy raro... no... Era imposible

"no... usted fue el que me dijo eso... ahora no se puede retractar... conozco a los de su tipo..."

"¿mi tipo?" pregunto mas molesto

"si... tipos como usted que creen que lo saben todo... tipos que se la pasan etiquetando a las personas por su apariencia o su forma de ser... tipos presumidos que se creen mejor que los demás y que quieren ver a todos como Dios a los conejos, chiquitos y orejones" termino gritándole

"si... pues entonces tu eres igual, una mujer que cree saberlo todo y que no se equivoca, que no acepta un cumplido..."

"¿cumplido?... ¿qué cumplido?" interrumpió Duo mas molesto

"DEJE DE INTERRUMPIRME" grito para sorpresa de todos... este también se había parado de la silla y ahora enfrentaba a la chica cara a cara "usted viene aquí y me dice que soy prepotente y que etiqueto a la gente, cuando es usted quien desde el principio es la que ha estado sacando conclusiones de mi persona sin siquiera conocerme..."

"no necesito conocerlo..."

"pero entonces sería igual que yo"

"yo..." se quedo callado al darse cuenta que ese hombre tenia razón "pues... si es prepotente" dijo al verse vencido

"¿prepotente?... usted es la que viene aquí con la actitud de 'yo todo lo sé' gritándome a mi... que soy a la persona que debe convencer para que te de un empleo mediocre con el cual podrás sostener tu vida mediocre la cual llenas comprando ropas caras y viéndote bien para que la gente no se fije en lo vacías que estas..."

"¿mediocre?... empleo mediocre..." dijo apunto de estallar en un colapso nervioso "mi empleo es muy respetable al igual que el suyo que no se cual es, no es ningún empleo mediocre y merece su respeto... y si lo hago es porque talvez no tuve las mismas oportunidades que usted tuvo... tuve que salir adelante por mis propios medios y esta es la única forma que encontré talvez no es el mejor empelo o el mejor pagado pero es honesto y no le debo nada a nadie como para que sea humillante... pero si usted cree que es mediocre pues puede meterse su mediocre trabajo por el..."

"esta contratada" la voz de Trowa interrumpió la pelea sorprendido a los dos contrincantes

"¿qué?" pregunto Duo sorprendido el que ya daba por arruinado todo el teatro por eso ya ni se preocupaba de lo que decía.

"no" dijo quejándose Heero

"esta contratada... Sally dale la explicación que faltan y muéstrale lo que tiene que hacer... a la señorita que esta afuera también... señorita Maarten puede retirarse Sally le dirá que hacer" termino serió el mas alto

"si... gracias" su sorpresa a un no le dejaba pensar bien solo salio de cuarto, seguida por la rubia de trenzas que cerro la puerta.

"¿por qué lo hiciste?" pregunto molesto... molesto como jamás lo había visto nadie

"me divierte... creo que es graciosa" contesto con una sonrisa dulce como nadie la había visto en su rostro... para después salir del cuarto dejando a Heero completamente pasmado.

Después de esa extraña entrevista que había dejado confundido a muchos, Sally los llevo a recorrer la mansión y les explico que deberían empezar a trabajar ese mismo día ya que se haría una recepción celebrando el regreso del hermano de la dueña de la casa... que les daría una hora para que fueran por sus cosas ya que las servidumbre del lugar tenia que dormir en las misma mansión... el nombre de los habitantes... todas esas cosas ya las sabían y ya estaban preparadas... sus ropas ya estaba preparadas previamente y no se tardaron las hora que les dieron...

Al regresar a la mansión les entregaron sus uniformes, eran tres, deberían ponérselos pues necesitan su ayuda de inmediato para preparar todo. Ahora se encontraban en la cocina.

"señorita Marteen..." la llamo la rubia de Trenzas

"Diana" interrumpió Duo

"¿mande?"

"puede llamarme Diana... después de todo usted es mi superior y vamos trabajar juntas... además no me gusta mi apellido" sonrió

"muy bien Diana... lleva estas bebidas a las personas que están trabajando en el salón principal" pidió con una amable sonrisa

"claro" Duo tomo la charola con tres vasos de bebida.

El uniforme que traía era un vestido no muy ceñido al cuerpo pero dejaba ver su buena figura, rosa con un pequeño delantal blanco unos zapatos blancos muy cómodos y se había puesto un listón que combinaba con el rosa del vestido.

Llego al salón donde se encontraban tres hombres dos era los guardaespaldas de la princesa, el otro era el chofer... Peigan era su nombre un hombre ya mayor... era el único hombre aparte de ellos que trabajaba en la mansión.

Su mirada se quedo clavada sin darse cuenta en el hombre con quien había discutido esa mañana... estaba cargando unas mesas... acomodándolas para la recepción... no traía camisa... ni nada encima dejaba a la vista su pecho y abdomen... estaba bien formado no había duda, tenia buena musculatura, muy parecida a la de su propio cuerpo sin duda debían ser de la misma talla... pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención... si no las vendas que llevaba en el brazo... Lady les dijo que se había lastimado hacia dos días, y ahora que lo recordaba eso no le provoco molestia mientras peleaban ni ahora que cargaba esas mesas aparentemente pesadas... era sorprendente su resistencia.

Heero sintió una mirada fija en él... estaba acostumbrada recibirlas tanto de mujeres como de hombres... pero esta vez no supo porque pero sintió una gran necesidad de devolver la mirada... de saber quien lo observaba... volteo buscando a la persona que lo observaba.

Se encontró con esa persona... era aquella mujer con la que había discutido... pareciera que no se percato de que fue descubierta, era como si se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos... Heero noto algo extraño en esa mujer... la mayoría de las personas que lo miraban tan fijamente siempre lo hacían con cierto deseo que lo incomodaba... pero esta mujer no, esta mujer lo miraba como si lo estuviera analizando... estudiando.

Duo se percato de que había sido descubierto...

Las miradas se cruzaron... pero a pesar de la pelea, en ellas no se detectaba odio o rencor... había lago en esas miradas... algo difícil de comprender... como si en otra vida ya se hubieran conocido... y algo grande hubiera existido entre ellos.

Duo desvió la mirada y entro al salón completamente, dirigiéndose a Trowa.

"joven Barton" llamo la atención del mas alto que le daba la espalda... este también se encontraba sin camisa... el joven miro así donde lo llamaban

"dime" respondió serio

"traje estas bebidas... Sally cree que deben estar sedientos por el ejercicio" le dedico la mas linda de sus sonrisas

"gracias" respondió mientras tomaba el vaso

"también quería darle las gracias por darme el empleo... aunque no entiendo porque lo hizo si me porte muy grosera con su amigo"

"solo digamos que me haces reír" sonrió de forma extraña y tomo el liquido del vaso, para después dejarlo en la charola ya vació y darse la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.

Duo quedo en las mismas pero comprendió que no le sacaría nada a su enemigo... así que lo dejo por la paz. Se dirigió al otro hombre... Peigan... el hombre ya era viejo pero parecía sumamente amable.

"señor Peigan" llamo con delicadeza llamando la atención del hombre.

"dime pequeña" le dijo con suavidad

"traje bebida por si esta sediento"

"que amable señorita" dijo mientras tomaba el vaso "¿eres una de las nuevas?"

"si... acabo de empezar esta mañana... el joven Barton me contrato"

"¿en serio?...entonces de ver ser muy buena... el es un hombre muy selectivo al contratar a la servidumbre... sin ofender..."

"no hay problema" '¿selectivo?' pensó al recordar que no había dado muy buena imagen en la entrevista y aun así lo contrataron 'que tipo tan raro'

El hombre termino con su bebida para después tratar de levantar una mesa sin embargo el peso le gano y no pudo con ella dejándola caer de repente.

"permítame ayudarle" Duo dejo la charola en el piso corrió para tomar el otro extremo de la mesa... se sorprendió al ver que eran mesas muy pesadas... auque esto no le preocupo o era algo que lo detuviera... así ambas personas trasportaron las mesas a donde eran requeridas.

"muchas gracias pequeña... fuiste de mucha ayuda..."

"son mesas muy pesadas" solo hizo el cometario

"así es... pero eso solo es problema para mi ya que el joven Trowa y el joven Heero son muy fuertes y no tienen problemas por eso... además son jóvenes..." Duo o pudo evitar voltear a donde Heero estaba... lo estaba observando... ¿desde a que hora lo observaba?... no supo porque pero en sus mejillas un sonrojo apareció... "...y también son muy atractivos" dijo risueño al ver la reacción de la joven.

"eso no importa" respondió frió dirigiéndose a las charola en el piso "tengo que acabar con mi trabajo... con permiso" hablo ya mas amablemente

Heero se encontraba distraído... no lo había notado pero desde que esa chica entro al salón no la había dejado de mirar hasta que ella lo noto... así que tuvo que desviar su mirada y regresar a lo que hacia... porque esa chica llamo tanto su atención... incluso lo hizo salir de sus casillas en la entrevista diciendo cosas que no pensaba...pero ¿por qué lo había hecho?... no mas bien ¿cómo lo había hecho?... ¿cómo lo había logrado sacar de control?... ni en las misiones mas difíciles perdió la concentración... era extraño... además que fue ese sentimiento que tuvo cuando vio que esa chica le sonreía tan dulcemente a Trowa y este le sonreía también... ¿por qué le sonreía? Trowa nunca lo hacia... y ¿por qué le disgusto que lo hiciera?

"joven Yuy" una voz cortante lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿qué?" contesto igual al reconocer la voz

"me mandaron para que le diera esta bebida..." agarro el vaso de la charola "tome..." se lo dio.

"¿no deberías de ser mas amable?" le pregunto pero no supo porque... sabia que debía quedarse callado, debió haber tomado el vaso y ya... pero no, tenia que hablar.

"el que trabaje aquí no quiere decir que tenga que estar sonriente con todos" respondió sonriente

"pues soy tu superior... deberías hacerlo"

"¿y también tengo que acostarme con usted?"

"eso no lo dije"

"pero lo pensó"

"¿por qué crees saber todo lo que pienso?"

"¿desde cuando nos tuteamos?"

"muy bien señorita Maarten... le parece bien así"

"si, esta mejor"

"¿por qué es tan orgullosa?"

"¿y porque usted no me deja en paz?

"¿dejarla en paz?... si usted fue la que empezó con esa actitud prepotente"

"¿prepotente?... no es verdad"

"lo es"

"no"

"si"

"no"

"lo es y mucho"

"mire usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirme como soy"

"y ¿usted si?... porque usted lo hace en cuanto tiene oportunidad"

"por que usted se lo merece"

"si... pero yo soy su jefe y no tiene la autoridad para criticarme"

"a si eso es lo que sucede pues renuncio... patán prepotente"

"¿qué? no puede renunciar"

"si puedo y ya lo hice"

"pues no... y sabe que, yo la despido"

"no pude despedirme porque ya no trabajo con usted"

"pues la contrato nuevamente..."

"renuncio" interrumpió antes de ser despedido

"¿no puedes hacer eso?

"ya lo hice"

"Diana" la voz de una mujer interrumpió la pelea. "ve a la cocina"

"pero" trato de objetar a la mujer rubia de trencitas que la había interrumpido

"ve" ordeno

Duo solo miro resignado y se fue con la cabeza agachada

"oye... y mi bebida" la voz de Heero detuvo los pasos de la chica... lo hizo con cierto sarcasmo para molestar a la joven.

El acecino miro con odio al hombre y en un impulso... regreso y le tiro el liquido en la cara.

"espero que se haya refrescado" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

Todos esperaron la reacción de Heero... mas nada paso

"con permiso" dijo Duo con una inclinación.

"esta mujer nunca tendrá novio" se escucho el murmuro de Heero

Eso no le debió importar... después de todo era verdad nunca iba a tener novio... solo novia talvez... no debió haberle dado importancia... pero no pudo

"pues para que lo sepa si tengo novio... tengo uno muy, muy, muy guapo" dijo regresando y haciéndole frente al hombre

"en serio... no le creo" dijo retanté aun con el liquido escurriendo de su cara.

"pues si... además..."

"Diana" la mujer le llamo la atención... Duo solo la miro un instante y se dio la vuelta

"ya voy..." dijo resignada saliendo del salón... Heero también salió del salón pero el se dirigió a asearse.

"no entiendo... ¿por qué la contrataste?" pregunto confundida a Trowa que miraba el espectáculo muy sonriente

"porque hizo enojar a Heero" dijo sonriente

"eso genera mas preguntas de las que responde"

Ante esto le chico alto le sonrió aun mas dulcemente.

"eso también genera mas preguntas de las que responde"

La noche había llegado... por la ciudad una gran y elegante limosita recorría las calles en dirección a la fiesta de la mansión Peastcraft...en el asiento de los pasajero viajaban dos personas... una era la mujer de pelo castaño y largo que dirigía la operación de los dos agentes incubiertos, el otro era un chico rubio de ojos verde aqua de aspecto algo frió (si dije frió)...

"tu misión no es la misma que la de ellos" dijo la mujer explicándole la situación

"¿entonces cual es?" pregunto con desgano mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su portátil (si dije portátil... y si me refiero a Quatre)

"tienes que encontrar la ubicación de la fabrica en el espacio"

"¿cómo sabes de su existencia y no la han ubicado?"

"bueno porque es una fabrica secreta... si no fuera secreta todos conocerían su existencia... por eso solo sabemos de su existencia"

"¿por qué tu gente no ha entrado a los archivos de la fundación Peastcaft?"

"lo han hecho... pero ahí no hay nada... por eso creemos que talvez tengan la información en la computadora de la mansión... al parecer ahí una en el despacho que no esta conectada a ninguna red..."

"entonces quieres que me infiltre hoy a esa computadora"

"no creo que hoy tengas la oportunidad... estoy casi segura que la seguridad estará a su máxima... será muy difícil"

"¿entonces que haré?"

"no lo sé... aun no se me ocurre la forma de infiltrarte a ti en la mansión..."

"¿dijiste Peastcraft no es así?

"si... la misión de los agentes 02 y 05 es matar a Reelena Peastcraft"

"ella era la mejor amiga de Dorothy... creo que podré hacerme el invitado"

Lady reacciono rápido el escuchar aquel nombre en los labios del rubio... más este seguía con la mirada en la pantalla y sin inmutarse de nada.

"¿tu crees poder hacerlo?"

"si... no creo que haya mucha dificultad"

"entonces inténtalo... y cumple con tu misión... además aunque no sea tu principal... si el 02 y 05 requieren ayuda tendrás que dársela"

"esta bien... tienes razón no hay nada" dijo de pronto cerrando su lap top

"¿de que hablas?" dijo algo extrañada

"que tienes razón... no hay nada en a base de datos de la fundación Peastcraft"

"¿lograste entrar?" pregunto sorprendida

"si" dijo simplemente

Al equipo de profesionales de ella le había tardado 10 días en entrar debido a la seguridad que tenia esa red... pero Quatre había entrado en menos de 15 minutos en que había estado en dirección a la fiesta... aunque tenia que reconocer que esa era su especialidad, después te todo ese era l motivo real de su entrenamiento.

"me emociona volver a ver a mi amigos" comento el rubio con una sonrisa sincera

"si... ellos también tenían ganas de verte... aunque los veras muy cambiados" dijo sonriendo

"¿por qué los dices?"

"por nada... ya lo veras"

Las luces del exterior iluminaban con gran galanura la mansión Peastcraft... reflejaban la alegría que había en ella... en la puerta los anfitriones de la fiesta recibían a sus invitados...

"que disfruten la fiesta" dijo una hombre de larga cabellera rubia que se encontraba en la puerta mientras saludaba a una de las parejas entraban al salón de la gran mansión "Reelena... ¿en verdad teníamos que hacer todo esto?" pregunto en un murmuro a la su hermana que se encontraba justo al lado de el

"tu sabes que si Milliardo" murmuro también "sabes que este tipo de cosas se deben hacer... no creas que a mi me gustan mucho" contesto algo molesta

"de haber sabido regresaba como Zech y no como Milliardo" murmuro para si mismo

"eso lo debiste haber pensado antes" expreso su hermana al oírlo.

El príncipe del reino de Sank regresaba después de representar a la tierra en una convención en el espació... ya que el regreso era conocido el ambiente aristocrático exigía una celebración por ello... aunque lo que poca gente conocía es que también Zech Marquiz regresaba después de luchar contra rebeldes en la colonia que intentaban comenzar una nueva guerra.

El hombre rubio aburrido de tener que recibir a los invitados se escapo del lugar perdiéndose entre la gente... para intentar llegar a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

"¿el príncipe Milliardo tratando de escapar de la gente?... eso si que es nuevo" la voz de una mujer lo sorprendió por detrás...

La voz de esa mujer era algo que lo alegraba mucho... le encantaba, podía perderse en ella para siempre.

"Noin..." menciono el nombre de la mujer volteando a ella con una gran sonrisa

"Seck... cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo saludando

"una eternidad" contesto acercándose a esa mujer, vio bien a la mujer... se veía mas hermosa que nunca... bestia con un hermoso vestido negro muy elegante (ustedes imagínenselo como quieran... ahora yo no tengo imaginación)... "no pensé que el vestido te fuera tan bien"

"yo tampoco"

"entonces ¿me permite esta pieza?" pregunto ofreciéndole la mano

"esta y todas" contesto tomando la mano ofrecida.

En la puerta

"¿dónde se metió mi hermano?" pregunto molesta la princesa a uno de sus guardaespaldas que la acompañaban en la puerta.

"la verdad... me sorprende que haya durado tanto tiempo aquí" contesto el mas alto de sus guardaespaldas con una cara de total desagrado...

"vamos Trowa... no podrías al menos sonreír" dijo un poco cínica... a lo cual solo recibió una mirada de muerte.

"buenas noches" saludo la voz de una mujer que llamo la atención de los dos.

"Lady Une..." dijo al reconocerla un poco sorprendida

"señorita Peastcraft... que gusto verla" se inclino un poco en reverencia...

"a no... el gusto es mío... disculpe mi sorpresa es que no esperaba verla... pensé que no vendría"

"bueno al recibir la invitación creí que no tendría la oportunidad de asistir... pero por suerte tenia asuntos que atender en esta ciudad y por eso me di el tiempo de venir"

"pues es un placer tenerla con nosotros"

"lo mismo digo... y ¿dónde esta el celebrado?" pregunto al no ver al interfecto.

"se escapo... bueno usted ya sabe como..." sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver a la persona que se colocaba justo atrás de Lady "... es él..." termino solo por inercia.

"buenas noches... es un gusto volver a verla" dijo el chico rubio que estaba detrás de la coronel.

Reelana quedo helada las palabras no salían de su boca por mas que las ordenara...

De pronto Trowa no entendió que sucedía... por que la presencia de ese joven había sorprendido tanto a la princesa... ¿acaso le había gustado? O algo así... entonces observo al muchacho... era un joven rubio, de ojos como azules o verdes, no podía distinguirlos bien... su restro era muy fino y bien detallado, podria decirse que fue hecho a mano por el mejor escultor... era alto, no tanto como el, mas o menos de la estatura de Heero, de edad parecía tener la misma que él, su complexión era delgada, y su figura era muy delicada... tenia que reconocer que era apuesto... pero había algo en él que le llamo su atención mas que nada... su mirada... su forma de mirar era tan triste... reflejaba mucho dolor, al punto de parecer casi muerta, y por alguna razón sintió como nunca una gran curiosidad de saber que era lo que entristeció de esa forma esos hermosos ojos.

"lo siento... creo que no me recuerda" la voz del joven trato de acabar con el terrible silencio que se había dado. "mi nombre es Quatre..."

"no, si lo recuerdo..." interrumpió la presentación la princesa "...lo siento, no se que me paso... claro que lo recuerdo" dijo un poco mas calmada "lo recuero... y me da mucho gusto verle otra vez"

"lo mismo digo..." de pronto sintió una mirada fija, en él buscándola se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraba con curiosidad "Hola" saludo amablemente tratando de desviar la mirada de él pero eso no sirvió.

Al ver que su guardaespaldas no reaccionaba Reelena decidió intentar algo más.

"a lo siento, no los he presentado... Joven Winner, el es Trowa Barton... mi guardaespaldas"

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner" extendió la mano para la presentación formal.

"Trowa Barton" dijo simplemente sin desviar la mirada.

Al tomarse de las manos algo extraño sucedió... al menos para Quatre... al sujetar la mano de ese hombre fue como si una corriente eléctrica fuera descargada por en ese saludo... como si hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe de corriente...

Se sorprendió... antes ese tipo de cosas le sucedían con frecuencia... era como su familia lo llamaba "su don", pero desde aquel incidente lo había dejada... no lo había olvidado, solo ya no lo quería, y se obligo a perderlo. Pero ¿que había pasado con este tipo?... ¿por qué lo hizo sacarlo de nuevo?... y ¿que era lo que le quería decir con eso?

Se soltaron de la mano...

"y ¿qué lo trae a esta ciudad?" pregunto Reelena sacándolo de sus pensamientos al joven

"yo... solo vengo por negocios..."

"¿en serió?... entonces permanecerá mucho tiempo aquí... me gustaría poder platicar con usted" eso sorprendió un poco a Quatre

"bueno eso depende de la reunión que tendré en unos días... ahí sabré que tanto tiempo estaré en la tierra..." acabo, y además encontró el momento perfecto "ahora me preocupa encontrar un hotel... al parecer esta celebración a abarrotado todos los hoteles de la ciudad, al menos por este día..."

"por eso no hay problemas... puede quedarse aquí..."

"no quiero incomodar"

"no lo hará... será un placer tenerlo de invitado en mi casa"

"muchas gracias... es usted muy amable"

"bien si eso esta arreglado, entonces entraremos a disfrutar un poco de la celebración" la voz de su superior termino la platica "¿vamos Quatre?"

"si" respondió dudoso, para después darle una ultima mirada al joven alto, y perderse entre los invitados.

Sin embargo aquella mirada esmeralda lo siguió hasta que lo ya no lo pudo ver... también Reelena siguió a ese invitado sorpresa... en su mirada había melancolía, sin embargo al ya no verlo, solo suspiro.

"¿qué sucede Trowa?" pregunto al notar la actitud de su guardaespaldas

"nada" contesto serio, regresando su mirada a la puerta... mas no sus pensamientos.

La noche estaba alegre... los invitados algunos ya un poco pasados ambientaban mas el lugar. Aunque para algunas personas el que estuvieran pasados de copas no les simpatizaba nada.

"¿cómo estas?" pregunto el agente de cabello oscuro, al ver llegar a su compañero a la mesa de los bocadillos

"¿cómo estoy?..." dijo con cinismo y enojo "quieres saber como estoy... bien te diré como estoy, no puedo dar ni un paso mas, estos tacones me están matando, mis tobillos están adoloridos de tantas veces que me he doblado el pie, un idiota tiro el champagne en mi, ese estúpido Barton no ha dejado sola a Reelena ni un solo segundo... y si eso no es suficiente mi trasero esta mas mayugado que un que un tomate en el mercado en pleno domingo..." contesto casi histérico

"no te quejes... yo tampoco estoy sobre pétalos de rosas... también estoy algo mayugado, pero no podemos hacer nada"

"eso es lo que me enoja... que no podemos hacer nada... a pero te juro que le romperé la cara al próximo que se le ocurra tocar mi trasero" dijo furico

Entonces Duo sintió que una mano le daba un golpe en el trasero... su cara se puso roja como un tomate por la rabia, y Wufei podía jurar que humo salía de sus orejas.

"muy bien eso fue el colmo" dijo bastante enojado volteando en busca de la persona a quien le partiría la cara... pero al ver a la persona frente a el su sorpresa no lo dejo continuar "Quatre..." lo llamo sorprendido

"Hola... gusto en verlos... se ven muy bien" tenia una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Quatre...?¿qué hacer aquí...y vestido así?" pregunto Wufei también sorprendido

"¿vestido como?" de pronto no comprendió lo que su amigo quiso decirle

"así" señalo sus ropas

"¿por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa?"

"es normal... ¿por qué no estas disfrazado?"

"¿por qué habría de estarlo?"

"porque yo lo estoy... tu también debes de estarlo sino como estarás en la casa"

"como invitado" la voz de una mujer interrumpió a su pupilo.

"¿como?" pregunto Duo que estuvo callado pero también se había sorprendido de ver a Quatre con ropa normal...

"pues el no necesito encubrirse... solo tuvo que hacerse el invitado"

"¿qué?... y ¿porque a nosotros no nos toco eso?" pregunto molesto Wufei

"pues por que el es Quatre Raberba Winner... y ustedes..." se detuvo cuando se dio cuanta de lo que estaba apunto de decir

"no existimos... eso iba a decir... ¿no Lady?" dijo con una sonrisa Duo...

"eso no importa" dijo indiferente "ya no hablen... podrían sospechar..." dijo la mujer alejándose de ese lugar...

Heero había permanecido en un rincón... a él no le gustaban estas fiestas... de hecho le desagradaba mucho, pero era el responsable de la seguridad de la princesa y este tipo de eventos solían ser peligrosos. A pesar de eso estaba harto.

"vamos a bailar" dijo Reelena llegando de pronto y tomando la mano de su guardaespaldas...

"Reelena... no deseo hacerlo" dijo soltándose sutilmente y alejándose de ella

"pero..." mas ya no pudo decir nada... Heero se había escapado

Heero por su parte pudo escapar con éxito... a el no le gustaba bailar... y además no quería hacerlo con la princesa, sabia perfectamente de los sentimientos de ella hacía el y no quería lastimarla dándole falsas esperanzas, no era que le desagradara pero no se sentía atraído por ella, y no se refería físicamente pues bien era una mujer muy hermosa, pero era mas bien su carácter... sentía que no coincidía con ella.

"¿todo en orden?" pregunto al llegar hasta donde su amigo estaba... este tomaba una bebida

"si... eso parece"

Trowa pudo ver la mueca de molestia que tenia su compañero... el sabia que esas cosa no le gustaban... tampoco a él pero las podía tolerar mas.

"puedes salir si eso quieres... yo me haré cargo"

"¿estas seguro?"

"si... no parece haber peligro... mas que tu cuando pierdas tu paciencia" sonrió disimuladamente

"no es fácil que pierda mi paciencia" dijo serio

"¿en serio?... y ¿que paso esta mañana?"

Heero lo fulmino con la mirada.

"¿por qué la contrataste?"

"ya te lo dije... me hace reír..."

El chico estoico lo miro sin comprender, pero sabia que cuando su amigo se ponía en ese plan era imposible sacarle algo.

"voy a estar en el balcón si me necesitas"dijo mientras se marchaba

"creo que esta es la oportunidad" hablo Duo

"¿por qué?" pregunto su compañero oriental

"Yuy esta saliendo al balcón... y Barton esta alejado de Reelena" dijo observando el panorama

"pero de todas formas Barton la esta vigilando" señalo Quatre observando al hombre de ojos verdes

"este es el plan:..." Wufei hablo "Quatre tu iras con Barton y lo distraerás..."

"¿qué?" pregunto sorprendido el rubio

"tu lo distraerás..."

"yo no puedo hacer eso" dijo inconforme "¿cómo lo haré?"

"que se yo háblale, cántale... o bésalo si eso quieres, ese es tu problema"

"pero..."

"bien... Duo tu iras con Yuy y verificaras que el no regrese al salón hasta que yo acabe mi trabajo..."

"¿qué?" ahora el fue el sorprendido

"¿bueno que ahora estoy hablando en ruso o que?" dijo algo exasperado

"¿cómo piensas que haga eso?"

"platica con él" dijo simplemente "que de algo sirva tu bocota"

"pero no puedo hablar con ese sujeto..."

"entonces mátalo si eso quieres solo quítalo de mi camino... yo subiré ahí" señalo el segundo piso del salón... ese lugar estaba oscuro... "ahí disparare... y desapareceré... los espero en el cuartel al finalizar la misión... ¿entendieron?"

"si" contestaron seguros los dos pero antes

"oye y desde cuando tu haces los planes... ¿qué no era yo el líder?"

"a da lo mismo... además últimamente tus planes son muy tontos"

"y haz de decir que este es una genialidad"

"no... pero no te vi a ti haciendo uno... solo te quejas de los tacones"

"oigan pueden divorciarse otro día... tenemos algo que hacer" interrumpió Quatre...

"bien" contestaron los dos

Quatre se dirigía a aquel hombre que lo había dejado tan confundido hacia pocos momentos... se sentía nervioso, y no solo lo que le había pasado en la puerta con él... sino de el hecho de que tenia que distraerlo... como lo haría... el no había sido entrenado para eso, en cambio sus amigos hasta clases de teatro tomaron para este tipo de misiones que realizaban incubiertos... pero él no... ¿que haría?.

"¿le puedo servir en algo?" la voz de un hombre lo saco de su mundo

"¿qué?" dijo sorprendido el verse enfrente del hombre de ojos esmeraldas... ¿en que momento llego hasta él?

"¿qué si ahí algo que necesite de mi?" repitió calmado observando fijamente al rubio

"yo... no sé" dijo de pronto

"¿disculpe?" no entendió

"no sé..." sonrió dulcemente

"no le entiendo"

"verá... camine hasta aquí sin darme cuenta... y quede frente a usted" intento comenzar una platica... después de todo algo debía salir.

"oh" seguía sin entender

"sabe a mi no me gustan mucho estas fiestas... la verdad solo vengo por compromiso... la platica superficial y tonta de estas reuniones me aburre y me fastidia... así que hace tiempo decidí hacer acto de presencia en estos lugares mas no hablar con nadie..." sonrió "pero vi que usted tampoco hablaba con nadie así que pensé que seria bueno juntar nuestros silencios y talvez sacar un poco de conversación... ¿qué opina?"

"a mi tampoco me agrada estas reuniones... pero creo que seria bueno no pasarla callado en toda la noche"

Quatre sonrió... lo había logrado.

En otro lado... Wufei había llegado al segundo piso del salón... lo primero que hizo fue quitarse esas incomodas zapatillas que lo estaba matando... saco el arma que tenia escondía colocándole en silenciador...

Se dirigió al balcón, no tenia miedo que lo vieran, nadie prestaba atención a lo que estaba mas arriba de sus cabezas...

Apunto, mas la princesa no se quedaba quieta, y lo que menos quería era fallar y matar a alguien mas... ya de por si en su alma ya cargaba una gran peso, no quería ponerle mas solo por un error.

Diana, traía una charola llena de copas con champaña. Miro de reojo antes de salir por aquel balcón, recordando cual era su objetivo, no sabia porque se sentía nervioso, había hecho esto tantas veces y sin problemas que ahora debería parecer solo un juego, mas aun así se sentía sumamente nervioso, mas que en ninguna otra misión.

Sin pensarlo, tomo un copa y bebió de pronto todo el liquido de un golpe.

"aquí vamos..." murmuro así mismo... pero al dar dos pasos se detuvo, y volvió a tomar otro copa... ahora si ya se animo "¿una copa joven Yuy?" pregunto sonriendo colocándose a un lado de él...

Heero se encontraba recargado en el barandal de cantera de aquel balcón, miraba la luna sin pensar en nada... la voz de esa mujer lo distrajo... la miro, ella le sonreía... ¿por qué lo hacía, ¿qué acaso no lo odiaba?... sin embargo esa sonrisa era hermosa, debía reconocer... era una mujer muy linda, traía puesto el uniforme que usaban para estas ocasiones era igual al rosa solo que negro, y con las zapatillas mas altas aun... se veía muy bien... ese color resaltaba su figura... ¿por qué pensaba en eso?...

"¿y bien?" cuestionó una vez mas ampliando su sonrisa

"¿por qué sonríes ahora?" su voz no era tan fría como siempre

"¿a que se refiere?"

"pensé que te desagradaba..."

"me desagrada..." dijo aun mas sonriente...

Heero se sorprendió por esa respuesta tan sincera

"pero usted dijo algo que es verdad... tengo que ser amable con mi superior y por eso estoy aquí"

Heero la observo examinándola, para después regresar su mirada a la luna.

"deberías estar atendiendo a los demás invitados... no a mi" dijo con su frialdad de siempre

Duo se vio en problemas... tenia que hacer algo no podía no vigilarlo, eso pondría en peligro a Wufei.

"bueno..." susurro

"¿qué?" interrogo al escuchar el murmuro

"lo que pasa es que..." dudo... mas bien no sabia aun que decir, hasta que por obra divina se ilumino "lo que pasa es que yo... bueno en realidad no salí a ofrecerle una copa... ni siquiera a molestarlo..."

"¿entonces?"

"verá... quería escapar un momento" sonrió Duo... eso era verdad.

"¿escapar?" de nuevo la miro

"bueno... quería descansar... verá los zapatos me están matando, y los grandes aristócratas no dejan de pellizcar mi trasero... por eso quise venir a descansar... como vi que aquí no había nadie pensé que aquí nadie me vería... pero al parecer usted me gano la idea, y escapo antes que yo"

"¿escapar?... ¿cree que es la palabra correcta?" pregunto mirando fijamente a la mujer

"¿y usted cree que es la incorrecta?... ¿usted cree que me equivoco?" contesto de forma significativa.

"ha oído que los Winner son una familia muy poderosa tanto en las colonias como en la tierra" comento Trowa que platicaba con aquel rubio que se le había acercado momentos atrás...

Era extraño pero el no era buen conversador pero con ese joven las palabras salían muy fácilmente... ese muchacho le inspiraba mucha confianza... era como si ya lo conociera de alguna lado... de algún lugar... talvez de otra vida.

"lo somos" sonrió

"aunque hay algo que no me queda claro"

"¿qué puede ser?" pregunto curioso el rubio

No sabia porque pero el estar con ese hombre era muy agradable su platica, y su compañía eran encantadoras... así mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo con alguien, desde aquella persona... y a pesar de ser una misión no le pesaba, como ya había dicho era muy agradable.

"dicen que su dirigente es una persona dura y agresiva en los negocios... un genio en cuanto a finanzas... dicen que es un desalmado que solo sabe de hacer dinero, que nadie le gana, y que gracias a él el poderío que tenia su familia a llegado a mas allá de lo que ninguna otra familia, que tiene mano dura y no permite las equivocaciones..."

"¿eso dicen?" contesto serio

"si... también dicen que gracias a él no hay quien se atreva a desafiarlo... ni personas, ni empresas, ni nadie..."

"valla... si que dicen muchas cosas" ahora su rostro estaba completamente serio

"y lo que no me queda claro... es que esa persona es el único varón y ultimo vástago del fallecido Sr. Winner... y por su nombre... ese parecer ser usted" miro fijamente a Quatre que tenia perdida la mirada mas pudo ver que era dura, se había endurecido con sus palabras...

"si... lo soy... soy el dirigente de todos los negocios de los Winner's... la mayoría de todas la acciones de mi familia están a mi nombre" sus palabras eran frías

"entonces... porque no coincide lo que dicen con lo que veo"

"¿eh?" dijo sorprendido por lo que dijo

"por lo que he platicado con usted... usted no parece ser alguien con tan mala fama"

"¿no parezco?" sonrió... no supo porque esas palabras le hicieron gracia

"no... no lo parece... usted parece una persona muy amable y gentil..."

"bueno... amigo Barton... las apariencias engañan" sonrió tristemente mirando el vaso en su mano

"a mi no" la voz segura sorprendió a Quatre haciéndolo mirar de nuevo esos ojos verdes que le habían fascinado.

Wufei aun trataba de enfocar a Reelena... no sabia porque le causaba tanto problema, si lo había hecho miles de veces... pero cada vez se volvía mas difícil... era como si no quisiera y no que no pudiera.

Por fin la tubo en la mira... ahora solo tenia que apretar el gatillo... solo eso... y si era solo eso porque le estaba causando tanto problemas hacerlo...

"oye... ¿qué haces aquí?" lo voz de una mujer a su espalda termino con la poca concentración que tenia, asustándolo y haciendo que casi se le cayera el arma.

Logro evitar que se cayera... y la escondía entre sus ropas para después voltear a ver quien le hablaba.

"te pregunte que ¿qué hacías aquí?" volvió a hablar la mujer...

Era aquella rubia que les dijo cuales serían sus ocupaciones... ¿cuela era su nombre?... a sí... Sally Poe... ese era el nombre

"yo..." trato de inventar algo bueno que decir "yo..."

La mujer lo miraba expectante... sabia que ella debería estar trabajando, pero algo le llamo su atención... en el suelo estaban tiradas las zapatillas, y la nueva doméstica estaba descalza.

"a, ya veo" sonrió la chica "entiendo... ¿estas cansada no es así?"

"¿eh? dijo de pronto... pero comprendió que eso era una bueno excusa "digo si... me canse y trate de refugiarme un momento aquí"

"lo sé... yo también lo hacia cuando empecé... y te comprendo este tipo de reuniones son muy cansadas... de hecho ahora lo hago... a eso subí" dijo mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla que se encontraba ahí

"lo siento... es que ya no aguantaba mis zapatos... además pienso que tengo el trasero rojo de tan pellizcado que esta"

"si... también recuerdo eso... se creen la gran aristocracia pero la verdad son mas groseros que la gente normal... yo también terminaba toda mayugada"

"es muy incomodo"

"bien descansemos unos minutos y después regresemos al trabajo... ¿te parece?" le dirigió una gran sonrisa al oriental.

"si... esta bien" contesto Wufei...

Al parecer ya el plan se hecho a perder y ya no tendrían la oportunidad... así que al parecer esto iba a ser para largo.

En el balcón... dos figuras solitarias miraban la hermosa luna que ese día se mostraba... el silencio del lugar no era incomodo... incluso era muy tranquilizador...

Duo estaba sentado en una silla del juego para jardín que adornaba el balcón. Tenia su cabeza recargada en sus manos y estas recargaban sus codos en las piernas (si no me entienden avísenme)... miraba la luna... le gustaba mucho hacerlo... desde que vivía en la colonia a pesar que haya pareciera un cementerio.

"¿alguna vez a estado en la luna?" la pregunta salió de pronto de sus labios

"si" fue una contestación fría

"¿ha ido a las colonias?" no supo porque pero tenia ganas de platicar con ese antipático

"si... nací en una de ellas"

"¿en serio?... yo también... nací en L2 ¿y usted?"

"L1"

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente... Duo no comprendió porque se le hacía tan difícil hablar con él si siempre fue un buen conversador.

"¿cómo llego a la tierra?" ahora el que pregunto fue Heero, sorprendió un poco a Duo

"pues... cosas de la vida... la verdad no se bien porque vine... solo se dio y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí"

Miro de nuevo el espacio, la luna y las estrellas... sonrió al recordar algo.

"¿sabe?... cuando era niña soñaba con que un día un príncipe azul llegaría en su galante corcel y me rescataría de mi vida... que me sacaría del orfanato y me traería a lugares como estos donde bailaría siendo vista por todos y yo sería muy feliz para siempre..." bueno exactamente no soñaba eso, pero soñaba con que un día una familia rica llegaría en una limosina, lo adoptarían y es sería feliz por siempre y estaría lleno de amor... pero en cambio solo destrucción llego a su vida... lo único bueno que paso en su vida después de aquellos sueños... fue Wufei y después Quatre a pesar de las trágicas condiciones en los que los consiguió... aun no sabia si definir a Lady Une como cosa buena o mala.

Heero dirigió su vista a la chica sentada a un costado de él... sus ojos parecía sinceros... y melancólicos a la vez... era extraño... desde que había llegado a la casa los ojos de esa chica no reflejaban nada, era la primera vez que los veía decir algo...

"sin embargo los sueños se convierten en pesadillas, cosas irreales que solo te amargan la existencia, que juegan con tus sentimientos... que nunca llegan... en cambio te encuentras con todo lo contrario a ellos... te conviertes en cosas que nunca pediste ser... que nunca quisiste ser... y terminas odiando lo que fuiste y odiando lo que eres" ahora su mirada estaba llena de rencor y de odio

"¿odias lo que eres?"

"¿odiarlo?... lo detesto... lo aborrezco, daría todo por cambiarlo... por no ser quien soy" su mirada estaba en el suelo y llena de dolor

Heero no comprendió... porque esta mujer se refería a su vida como si fuera otra... no pareciese que estuviera hablando de ser sirvienta o pobre sino más bien de otra cosa... otra peor.

"¿y porque no tratas de cambiarlo?" tomo el mentón de la mujer para verla a los ojos...

"usted lo dice como si fuera tan fácil" tomo la mano del hombre para quitarla de su mentón "no lo es"

"dígame algo... ¿usted esta hablando de ser sirvienta?... porque no lo parece"

"¿qué?" lo miro sorprendido

¿qué había hecho?... le había confesado sus sentimientos a un hombre que penas conocía... revelo sus pensamientos mas ocultos a alguien que acababa de conocer y no solo eso, que no le agradaba... ¿por qué lo hizo?... y porque no se dio cuenta... se le salieron las palabras de más, pero porque si nunca antes le paso... ¿qué había en este hombre que le hizo sentirse seguro al hablarle de si mismo?.

"he... me tengo que ir" dijo de pronto nervioso... pero al tratar de apoyar su peso en el pie, un gran dolor lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Casi caía pero unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron, evitando que se golpeara... Duo se sintió sonrojar al verse atrapado por esos brazos... mas no supo si fue por lo tonto que se vio en esa situación siendo el un asesino de fama mundial, o por el simple hecho de que le gustaba la sensación que esos brazos le proporcionaban.

Esos brazos lo soltaron hasta que estuvo nuevamente sentado en la silla.

"¿esta bien?" pregunto con un dejo de preocupación agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la chica sentada.

"si... creo que solo me lastime el tobillo" dijo mas sonrojado por la nueva actitud de Heero

"déjeme ver"

Heero tomo la pierna derecha de Duo, y le quito el zapato con delicadeza... observo bien y con el dedo índice recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta el tobillo.

"auch" dijo al sentir el dedo justo en el tobillo

"¿le duele?" volviendo a tocar el mismo punto

"auch... si" dijo molesto

"tiene el tobillo hinchado y algo morado"

"debe ser de tantas veces que me lo he doblado hoy"

Duo se extraño al ver una sonrisa disimulada en Heero.

"¿acaso mi sufrimiento le causa risa?" pregunto con enojo

"no... solo que yo pensé que todas las mujeres sabían caminar con tacón"

"pues no todas... a vemos algunas que apenas estamos empezando" dijo con un puchero muy gracioso que ensancho la sonrisa de Heero.

"lo siento... no lo sabia"

"pues ya lo sabe para la próxima"

"no creo que este roto..." dijo de pronto desviando la conversación "creo que puedo arreglarlo"

Heero puso una mano en la pantorrilla del joven y la otra en el talón...

"¿oiga que esta... aaaaaaahhhhh" no pudo terminar porque un gran dolor le fue provocado por el hombre que estiro con fuerza el talón y con lo lastimado que estaba ya el pie, el dolor se hizo insoportable de pronto.

Duo solo por reacción... solo por instinto e inercia se dejo llevar por el dolor... lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara con mucha fuerza seguido por un 'idiota' con toda su alma, que al no ser visto tampoco fue esquivado mandando a volar al chico estoico.

"¿qué demonios estabas pensando?" dijo poniéndose de pie "¿eh?" dijo sorprendido "ya no me duele" confeso aun mas pasmada... una sonrisa salio de sus labios al ya no sentir dolor "ya no me duele" le dijo sonriente, mirándolo, y ahí se dio cuenta que había dejado inconsciente al hombre "¡oh por Dios!" exclamo asustado viendo tirado el cuerpo del guardaespalda.

El joven incubierto se inclino hasta quedare arrodillado en el suelo... lo había noqueado, estaba desmayado, pero esa no era su intención solo lo golpeo por simple reacción en realidad no tenia la intención de golpearlo... y ¿ahora que haría?.

"oye" lo llamo moviéndolo un poco "oye... levántate" pero no tenia respuesta del cuerpo tirado "y ahora... ¿que voy a hacer contigo?" se pregunto...

Duo observo bien a ese cuerpo... ¿qué podría hacer con él?... podía dejarlo ahí e irse... de cualquier forma sobrevivía si lo dejaba, aunque cuando despertara iría tras él y las preguntas no cesarían... podría matarlo... así no opondría mucha residencia; pero aunque sería de mucha ayuda para la misión, el no era el objetivo y no era justo que su vida terminara por proteger a otro... podía llevarlo algún otro lado como a su habitación y ahí dejarlo; pero cuando despertara como iba a explicar con que fuerza lo llevo, después de todos las mujeres no tiene tanta fuerza, y si pedía ayuda las preguntas no lo dejarían en paz... entonces ¿qué?.

Miro su rostro, y justo donde el golpe había llegado se estaba enrojeciendo y si lo dejaba de pondría muy morado... no supo porque, ni que fuerza lo llevo a hacerlo, pero, se dirigió a las copas y de una de derramo el liquido y le saco los hielos (se que la champaña no lleva hielo pues se enfría por fuera pero yo necesitaba hielos así que no se fijen)... los coloco en el pequeño delantal que complementaba su atuendo, se lo quito... se acerco nuevamente al hombre tirado y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, justo a un lado de Heero, acomodo la cabeza de él en sus piernas, y con suaves toques le coloco el hielo en ojos izquierdo que comenzaba a amoratarse.

Heero por su parte se sentía bien... fuera donde fuera que estuviese estaba muy cómodo y calido... le gustaba, pero ese frió que sentía en la cara lo hicieron despertar... le dolía un poco el rostro... aun así fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, mientras los abría las figuras se veían borrosas, logro distinguir una figura enfrente de él... ¿quién era?... poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando hasta que vio aquella persona... era una mujer... una muy hermosa, tenia unos enormes y hermosos ojos, de color entre azul y violetas que lo miraban expectantes... su rostro era muy fino y detallado... muy bella sin duda, además esa hermosa luna justo detrás de ella la hacían ver angelical... una sonrisa llego a sus labios... al parecer había ido al cielo, pues solo un ángel podía tener esa belleza. (creo que se me salio muy meloso)

"¿cómo se siente?" pregunto Duo al ver que ya despertaba

Aquella voz lo saco de su embelesamiento trayéndolo de pronto a la realidad, haciéndole recordar que aquel ángel no era tan angelical.

"¿qué paso?" cuestiono mas no se levanto de donde estaba

"bueno yo... yo..." ¿ahora que le diría?

"me golpeo" El chico estoico recordó todo lo sucedido.

"bueno si, pero..." ¿cómo lo explicaría? "Pero... pero no era mi intención... se lo juro, solo lo hice por reflejo"

"que buenos reflejos" dijo calmado

A Duo se le hizo extraño... ese hombre no parecía estar enojado

"lo... lo siento, en verdad no era mi intención lastimarlo" estaba apenado por lo sucedido

"pues no lo parece..." subió una de las manos para tocar aquella parte de la cara que mas le dolía "tiene un buen gancho"

"jeje... si... ya me lo han dicho"

"pensé que las mujeres daban bofetadas, no puñetazos" volvió a dejar caer su brazo a suelo

Al parecer uno no tenia la intención de levantarse ni el otro de quitarlo de su regazo.

"si... pero un amigo me dijo que los puñetazos son mas efectivos que las bofetadas" sonrió pues el era quien les dijo a las niñas del orfanato lo del puñetazo.

"fue buen consejo"

Hay las miradas se cruzaron y se perdieron una en la otra... de alguna forma esa atmósfera que se creo era muy romántica. Mas una copa que se quebró dentro del salón los saco de ese embelesamiento.

"espero que con esto no se ponga morado su ojo" comento Duo poniéndole de nuevo el hielo en el ojo

"bueno si eso pasa al menos la puedo culpar a usted" solo era un comentario, solo eso... en verdad

"¿culparme a mi?... ya le dije que yo no tuve la culpa solo fue reflejo... a todo esto usted no debió haberme lastimado"

"¿lastimado?... solo trataba de ayudarla" reclamo

"pues debió haberme dicho antes" su tono subía de volumen

"si le hubiera dicho no hubiera querido"

"claro que no... es muy doloroso"

"pero sirve muy bien"

"si pero es doloroso"

"el dolor es solo un momento..."

"pero es mucho"

"si la hubiera dejado, le hubiera dolido por mas tiempo y tendría que haber soportado sus quejas mas tiempo"

"¿mas tiempo? Pues eso se puede arreglar sabe..." y en ese instante se levanto sin darle tiempo a Heero de sostener su cabeza y haciendo que se golpeara con el piso, no fue duro, pero si le molesto mucho "usted es insoportable y prepotente... si alguien sufre aguantándole soy yo" dijo esperando a que el otro se parara

"¿prepotente? Yo no soy prepotente... usted lo es... y lo único que hace es demostrarlo..." contesto mientras se ponía de pie

"¿demostrarlo?... yo no he demostrado nada, en cambio usted lo dejo salir a flor de piel... lo exfolio por cada poro" le expresó encarándolo con las manos en la cintura

"¿yo?... ¿en que momento lo hice?" también la encaro

"¿en que momento?... bien pues le diré en que momento... 'soy a la persona que debe convencer para que te de un empleo mediocre con el cual podrás sostener tu vida mediocre'" dijo con una voz chillona "en ese momento... justo en ese"

Heero abrió la boca para decir algo... pero nada salió... la verdad es que en ese momento la chica que había ganado.

"en realidad..." dijo ya mas calmado "... en realidad yo no pienso eso" su voz se oía sincera

"¿qué?" pregunto sorprendido

"bueno... yo no pienso que el suyo sea un empleo mediocre... tiene razón es un empleo honesto y merece mi respeto..." tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo... el no solía disculparse o explicarse

"¿eso es una disculpa?" so voz no tenia ni sarcasmo ni cinismo, esa era una simple pregunta

"supongo" dijo serió

"bien, la acepto" dijo simplemente "pero dime... ¿por qué dijo eso si no lo pensabas?"

"no lo sé... solo que usted me saco de mis casillas... y dije cosas que no pensaba" termino

"bueno... debo aceptar que yo también me desubique... también dije cosa que no debía" trató de ser justo

"¿cómo que?"

"... bueno, debo de aceptar que usted no es tan, tan, tan antipático" sonrió al terminar de decir eso de forma muy dulce

"gracias... supongo" también hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa muy pequeña pero Duo pudo verla.

Se quedaron mirándose una vez mas perdiéndose, pero esta vez Duo se ordeno despertar.

"creo que me tengo que ir" dijo dándose la vuelta de repente "ya me escape mucho tiempo"

"si... creo que si" dijo mirándola marcharse... pero algo en él no quería que se fuera... quería que se quedara... que se quedara, con él... pero como la detendría... ¿cómo?. "oye..." la llamo sin pensar.

La chica se detuvo y volteo para ver que era lo que necesitaba.

"dígame" hablo sereno

Heero por un momento no hablo... no sabia que decir... hasta que se le ocurrió algo, algo tonto, pero era lo ultimo que le quedaba.

"sé que no soy un príncipe azul ni nada por el estilo... y que aquí nadie nos ve... pero al menos puedo bailar" su voz no era fría... aunque tampoco muy delicada.

A Duo le sorprendió el ofrecimiento, era extraño viniendo de él pero, era muy tentador... por alguna razón el no quería irse... quería quedarse con él... pero como explicarlo.

"a menos que su novio muy muy guapo no la deje" una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Duo sonrió al recordar lo que había dicho en la tarde.

"mi novio muy muy guapo se fue con una chica muy muy rica y me dejo aquí muy muy sola con un chico muy muy antipático" decía mientras se acercaba a Heero "en realidad el nunca existió... solo que usted también me saco de mis casillas" dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero mientras este los colocaba alrededor de su cintura.

"eso significa que estamos en empate" comento mirándola a los ojos mientras comenzaba un vals a paso lento

"si... eso parece" también clavo sus ojos en los de aquel hombre

Y así embriagados por la atmósfera romántica se dejaron guiar por sus emociones en un baile que duro aun cuando no había música para acompañarlos, perdiéndose uno en el otro sin que ninguno quisiera encontrar el camino a la realidad.

Continuara...

N/A: no se olviden de leer el próximo capitulo "Un largo día de trabajo"


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

"Un largo día de trabajo"

La noche había acabado... el sol había hecho su aparición ya hacía lagunas horas, mas en la residencia Peastcraft el movimiento empezó tarde... pero eso no le quieto lo cansado a sus habitantes, al menos para las que se encargaban de tener en orden la residencia.

"¿cómo pueden hacernos levantar tan temprano cuando ayer nos hicieron acostarnos tan tarde?" la voz adormilada de Duo se oía algo patética

Duo se encontraba recargado en el pequeño comedor de la cocina… unas horribles ojeras oscurecían su rostro, esas ojeras si que le quitaban lo bonito.

"ya no seas exagerada... además son las 11:00... y todos están despiertos al igual que tu" dijo su superior rubia que la parecer preparaba el te

"corrección... yo aun sigo dormida..." dijo dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente en la mesa "y no quiero que me despierten"

"vamos ya no seas tan perezosa..." se acerco a la chica y puso una charola en la mesa "ve y lleva este te al estudio de la señorita Reelena... ahí están reunidos todos"

"¿yo?" pregunto mas dormido que despierto

"si tu"

En el estudio Heero, Trowa, Milliardo, Noin y Reelena discutían los acontecimientos recientes.

"entonces ¿eran dos?" pregunto serio el chico rubio de larga cabellera

"si... eran muy fuertes" contesto Trowa con gran serenidad "y ni siquiera estaban peleando en serió"

"deben ser expertos como para que nadie los haya escuchado" comento Noin con una mirada de enojo "no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta"

"eran profesionales... no creo que el error que cometieron lo hagan muy seguido"

"su blanco indudablemente es Reelena"

"pero en aquel momento parecía que solo era un juego"

"entonces debemos suponer que volverán"

"si... estoy seguro"

toc, toc, toc

"pase" ordeno Reelena que había permanecido en silenció y pensativa.

"con permiso" dijo Diana la entrar.

Zech solo por reacción espontánea miro a la joven entrar, fue cuando algo sucedió, durante un instante, ni siquiera un segundo talvez, miro los ojos de la chica y podo ver como recorrían la habitación de cabo a rabo en tan solo un momento.

"¿sucede algo Zech?" pregunto preocupada Noin al ver la mirada perdida de él.

"no nada" 'talvez solo fue mi imaginación' pensó al ver a la chica poner la charola en una mesa y empezar a servir el té "eh... ¿tienen idea de quien puedo haberlo hecho?"

'hay cuatro cámaras que dan total visibilidad de la habitación y sobre todo de la computadora principal, se mueven sin sincronización, además hay censores de movimiento que cerraran la habitación para que nadie escape, eso quiere decir que entrar descuidadamente daría como resultado el ser atrapado... tendré que decírselo a Quatre...' pensaba Duo mientras servia el té.

"no... estaban cubiertos" contesto Heero a la pregunta del príncipe

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Duo, aunque no reacciono, no podía darse a notar

'estan hablando de nosotros' descubrió el motivo de la reunión

"¿quiénes pueden tener la fuerza y las habilidades como para luchar al mismo nivel que ustedes?" pregunto pensativa Reelena

"es buena pregunta"

"en el bajo mundo se murmura..." comenzó a hablar el príncipe pero se detuvo con inseguridad

"murmuran ¿qué?" pregunto con su voz fría de siempre

"hablan de un acecino, uno sorprendente... le llaman "le dios de la muerte" "

"¿el dios de la muerte?"

'si... así me llaman' pensó triste Duo

"pero estos eran dos..." dijo frió Trowa

'claro que somos dos... solo que ese nombre me lo gane en una misión que cumplí yo solo... cuando logre mi record...' sonrió triste al recordar aquella ocasión mientras terminaba de servir la ultima tasa 'sino seriamos los dioses de la muerte y juntaríamos un club'

"si... a eso iba... al parecer tanta perfección tanta destreza, tanta fuerza es imposible para un solo hombre... algunos dicen que son dos, ya que asesinatos parecidos han sido realizados en la misma noche a la misma hora pero en diferentes lugares... se cree que son los culpables de las muertes de grandes funcionarios y decenas de soldados que trataron de impedirles lograr su misión"

"entonces debemos encontrar quien los contrato"

"ese es el problema, en unos círculos se dice que sus honorarios son tan altos que es casi imposible pagarlos..."

'eso no es verdad...' pensó Duo tomo una de las tazas y se acerco a Trowa para dársela

"talvez no sea que son caros... talvez solo trabajan para una persona" Hablo Heero con seriedad

'valla que listo eres Yuy' pensó con sarcasmo Duo tomando otra taza y dirigiéndose a Noin.

"tenemos que localizarlos" sentencio Zech

"y ¿como piensas hacerlo?" la pregunta fue formulada por Noin.

'si... ¿como piensas encontrarnos?' se pregunto regresando por una taza para Reelena

"personas con esas características... no mas bien con esas habilidades no pasan desapercibidas fácilmente"

'te sorprenderías' pensó con cinismo el trenzado

"tendré que salir y recorrer los lugares donde ellos han estado"

'¿y como sabrás donde he estado?' Duo dio una taza mas a Zech

"¿cómo sabrás donde han estado?" fue la pregunta de Reelena

"fácil... al parecer son los únicos que pueden lograr su objetivo sin problemas y matar a decenas de soldados en el acto, solo seguiré los lugares donde haya ocurrido incidentes parecidos"

'ah... no se me había ocurrido' puso unas galletas en la mesa de centro

"¿entonces te volverás a ir?" pregunto triste Noin

Ante esto Zech no respondió, solo se quedo callado con la vista baja.

"con permiso" hablo Diana que había estado silencia repartiendo tazas, y ahora se disponía a salir de la habitación

"¿no olvida algo?" preguntó un frió Heero

"a sí... cuando terminen avísenme para recoger las tazas... ahora con su permiso" y por fin sale dejando a cuatro personas confundidas con una gota en la cara y otro muy enfadado.

Al salir cerro la puerta y después con tristeza se recargo en ella.

"tan mala fama tengo" murmuro para si mismo dando una sonrisa triste para después dirigirse a la cocina.

"¿qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto la chica nueva de cabellos oscuros, entrando aun cuarto completamente en la oscuridad

"Zoe... te toca lavar la ropa" dijo sonriente la rubia de trenzas

"¿la ropa?" pregunto extrañado Wufei

"aja" la mujer enciende la luz y se distingue que ese es el cuarto de lavado. "la ropa sucia esta en el cesto de la esquina" señala un enorme cesto lleno de manteles blancos "como veras la fiesta dejo mucha ropa sucia... mas bien muchos manteles sucios"

"¿los tengo que lavar todos yo?" pregunto con susto al ver la montaña de manteles

"si... que te diviertas" dijo con una gran sonrisa saliendo de la habitación...

"¿y ahora?" se pregunto triste acercándose a la lavadora "¿cómo funciona esto?" miro confundido la lavadora...

A él le enseñaron como pilotear un MS, como armar y desarmar una pistola, como pilotear una nave... pero nunca, nadie, jamás, le dijo como funcionaba una lavadora.

Duo terminaba de lavar unos trastes, había pasado una hora desde que llevo el té... ahora arreglaba la cocina.

"Diana puedes dejar eso... necesito que hagas otra cosa" Sally entro a la cocina

"¿qué pasa?"

"acompáñame" pidió saliendo de la cocina siendo seguida por Duo..

Llegaron hasta la una de las estancias de la mansión era un lugar elegante, completamente cubierto de alfombra, con grandes libreros, grandes ventanales, muebles elegantes y caros.

"Diana, tendrás que aspirar todas la habitación"

"¿toda?" dijo sorprendido

"si... no es mucho ya veras que para cuando acabes no te habrás dado cuenta" sonrió dejándole la aspiradora enfrente.

"odio este trabajo" murmuro la chica

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión un chico sentado en su cama analizaba la información de la casa.

"esta casa esta mas protegida que un fuerte" se dijo a si mismo "Barton y Yuy son unos expertos..."

toc, toc, toc...

"¿quién?" pregunto desde donde estaba

"joven Winner: piensa bajar almorzar" se oyo la voz de una mujer, talvez de otra de las sirvientas

"si... bajare en un momento" dijo amablemente

Quatre se había despertado temprano pero paso todo la mañana tratando de idear un plan para entrar a esa habitación, por lo que había encontrado era una casa muy bien protegida. Tenia que realizar el plan perfecto pues el ser descubierto por los guardaespaldas no era una opción... era peligroso y nada bueno siendo él el jefe de la familia Winner.

"iré a almorzar... tengo habré" dijo parándose de la cama "talvez encuentre a Duo o a Wufei y podamos planear las cosas juntos".

Salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

"Buenos Días" saluda a la joven que en la cocina se encontraba

"buenos días joven Winner" saluda la chica amablemente. Era un mujer joven talvez de unos 19 o 20 años, tenia el pelo negro corto con un peinado algo extraño y ojos eran azules. "¿quiere almorzar?"

"si... tengo mucha hambre... podrías?" hizo la pregunta incompleta pero al parecer la chica lo entendió

"claro... para eso estoy... aquí yo cocino" dijo sonriente

"muchas gracias... ¿eh?"

"Hilde... me llamo Hilde Schbeiker... pero llámeme Hilde no me gustan las formalidades"

"entonces usted puede llamarme Quatre" sonrió con dulzura

"oh no yo no podría ser tan maleducada" dijo apenada

"no es mala educación... a mi me gusta mas mi nombre que mi apellido"

"bueno si usted gusta..." sonido "¿y que quiere que le haga de comer?"

"pues no sé... algo ligero, no quiero incomodar mucho"

"muy bien... valla a sentarse y le preparare algo rápido"

"bien" asistió sentándose en un pequeño banco de la barra de la cocina.

"¿se va a sentar ahí?" pregunto un tanto sorprendida

"si... tiene algo de malo" contesto un tanto desconcertado

"no... solo que pensé que a usted le gustaría desayunar en el comedor principal"

Quatre sonrió ante el comentario "no... prefiero aquí... allá es muy grande y te sientes muy solo... prefiero quedarme aquí... así talvez pueda conversar contigo" sonrió

"si... será un placer" contesto algo sonrojada

Mientras en otro lado.

"pues después de todo no es tan difícil" decía el chico de ojos negros mientras veía dar vuelta a la ropa que se encontraba dentro de la lavadora.

Una campanilla sonó anunciando el final del ciclo de secado a las espaldas del joven.

"ya acabó" dijo abriendo la secadora y sacando los manteles que en ella se encontraban... "no quedaron tan mal" comenzó a doblar los manteles al tiempo la campanilla pero ahora de la lavadora anuncio el fin del ciclo de la segunda carga de ropa.

Sin hacer escándalo saco unos cuantos manteles... uno y otro... uno mas y otro... 'un momento' pensó el oriental al ver que algo no andaba bien... 'haber' saco otros cuantos manteles... ¿que había de malo con esos manteles rosas?... eran del mismo tamaño, no estaba quemados y se veían limpios... ¿que era lo que había de malo?... 'un momento...' pensó mas asustado '¿manteles rosas?' pensó viendo uno de los lienzos en sus manos '¿rosas?'

Que él recordara todos los manteles eran blancos, así estaban en la fiesta... ¿entonces? Una idea horripilante cruzo por su cabeza y de pronto con desesperación saco todas las prendas que deberían de ser blancas de la maquina hasta que encontró a al causante de toda su desgracia... ahí enredada en uno de los manteles una camisa roja muy elegante... al parecer esa era la causa de la coloración de los manteles

"¿qué haré?... ¿qué haré?... ¿qué haré?" se preguntaba con desesperación el chico

Y en un iluminación divina de quien sabe donde saco su celular marco un numero y...

"inteligencia... tenemos un problema..."

En una de las tantas estancias de la mansión un hombre con semblante serió que daba la impresión de estar siempre así, descansaba de todos los sucesos que ahora invadían la mansión... aquella visita inesperada por gente no muy amigable, el regreso y la reciente partida de Zech... pero sobre todo sus recientes cambio de carácter...

Bueno al menos ahora podría relajarse... nada como tener la oportunidad de tomar una buena taza de té, que complementaba la lectura de su libro favorito que a pesar de haberlo leído miles de veces no se cansaba de leer... aquel que hablaba de otro vida, un sueño, un sueño hermoso que hablaba de otra vida... lo mismo que el deseaba, otra vida, lejos de remordimientos que no podía sacar a la luz por que podría ser debilidad, algo que no le estaba permitido demostrar.

'daría todo por cambiarlo' la voz de aquella chica hizo eco en su cabeza... una sonrisa quiso salir de sus labios pero fue controlada "yo también" murmuro para si mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza ese no era el momento correcto de pensar eso, tenia que pensar en proteger a Reelena sobre todo ahora que la guerra amenazaba con despertar una vez más. Tomo un sorbo de la taza que se encontraba en la mesita frente al sillón donde el se encontraba dejándola de nuevo ahí junto a la tetera.

Se dispuso a leer su libro justo en la misma pagina donde lo había dejado la vez anterior y...

(agregue aquí sonido de aspiradora)

'¿pero que demonios...?' pensó el chico estoico al escuchar ese sonido... como era posible que él que tenia tan poco tiempo de tranquilidad, alguien osara interrumpirlo... ese era le colmo.

Pero ese no fue el colmo... el colmo fue cuando vio entrar a aquella mujer causante de sus cambios de humor en al habitación... ¿por qué ella siempre tenia que molestarlo?... aun cuando ella no tenia esa intención.

La miro entrar sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia... de haberlo hecho talvez habría subido la potencia de la aspiradora para que hiciera mas ruido.

Por su parte Duo estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo... era fácil solo tenia que pasar la manguera de ese aparato por toda la alfombra, y ella hacia todo el trabajo, caminaba por entre los muebles tratando de atrapar cada pelusa que en la alfombra tuviera... hasta que encontró una paluchilla grande... estaba junto a la ventana así que se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa maniaca.

"te a llegado tu hora maldito pedazo de suciedad... jajajaja" dijo alegre con una risa maniática. Mientras la aspiradora absorbía la pelusita, el reía aun mas fuerte... "jajajaja... soy el rey de la aspiradora... jajaja" sin darse cuenta y en la efusión del momento subió la mano que traía la manguera de la aspiradora.

Duo comenzó a sentir que algo le jalaba la mano... que extraño... cuando volteo vio con pánico que en la punta de la extensión de la aspiradora un pedazo de tela luchaba por no ser tragado...

"¡¡aaaaaahhhhh!" dio un grito de terror al ver la escena e inmediatamente jalo la extensión, solo para darse cuenta que eso no serviría y peor aun que el cortinero amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento... pero ¿qué mas podía hacer?... jalaba con desesperación, hasta que en un momento de lucidez se le ocurrió hacer lo mas obvió... apagar la aspiradora.

"aaahhh" dio un suspiro largo mientras sacaba la cortina de la manguera de la aspiradora... cuando por fin logro sacarla esta estaba arrugada y empolvada. Lo peor es que había arruinado una hermosa cortina de seda blanca que el parecer era muy cara. De pronto una idea concurrió en su cabecita perversa. Mirando la izquierda y a la derecha... nadie la había visto... sacudió un poco la cortina hasta que no se viera TAN sucia, y coloco una mesita que estaba junto a la ventana enfrente de la parte sucia de la cortina, eso disimularía el hecho y cuando preguntaran el no tendría nada que ver son eso... que listo era.

"jajajajajaja" no puedo evitar reírse de su gran astucia.

Mientras y justo detrás de aquella figura que reía sin control en pos de victoria... un hombre siempre serió ahora mostraba una pequeña y muy diminutos sonrisa en sus labios causada por las acciones de aquella mujer... Trowa tenia razón era simpática. Aunque tenia una actitud algo extraña para una mujer y ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué era eso de 'soy el rey de la aspiradora'?... que no debió decir 'reina' aunque no tenia porque darle importancia ya que eso se le sale a cualquiera.

También pensaba en que ¿debería regañarla?... digo, había estropeado una cortina cara pero...

El sonido de la aspiradora nuevamente encendida lo saco de sus pensamientos... vio que la chica regresaba su trabajo pero ahora estaba agachado gateando mientras pasaba la aspiradora por debajo de los sillones... le vería, parecía que sería divertido.

Duo ahora trataba de aspirar por debajo de los muebles... a él le habían enseñado que cuando te mandan un trabajo el trabajo se hace bien... y nunca se dejaba inconcluso... además ese era fácil... talvez debería de pensar seriamente en dejar su carrera como acecino profesional y dedicarse de lleno a la vida domestica... el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Poco a poco fue avanzando entre los muebles... hasta que se topo con la pata de un sillón... aunque esta pata parecía un zapato... esos muebles caros si que tenían formas raras... Al menos eso pensó hasta que el zapato se movió para permitirle aspirar debajo del sillón...

Aun no muy convencido de lo que vio levanto poco a poco la cabeza recorriendo el mueble que se movió, hasta que se topo con una mirada azul cobalto que lo miraba frió pero con un dejo de curiosidad.

"aaaaahhhhh" grito un tanto asustado por la repentina presencia de Heero. Y sin darse cuenta cayo asía atrás al tratar de ponerse de pie tirando la mesita y mandando a volar las cosas en ella.

Heero reacciono rápido parándose de donde estaba y logrando sujetar en una mano la taza y con la otra el pequeño plato de esta.. pero vio con terror que había quedado imposibilitado de salvar la tetera que un surcaba el aire... mirando expectante como caía en cámara lenta esperando que se rompiera... pero cual fue sus sorpresa el ver que dicha tetera fue a aterrizar en un lugar blando que evito que cayera de lleno... el lugar... la cabeza de Diana.

La chica al recibirle impacto cayo de lleno en el suelo tirando la tetera que estaba en su cabeza pero evitando que se rompiera... una enorme voluptuosidad salio de su cabeza y sus ojos giraban desorbitados por el dolor... una sonrisa mas perceptible salió del chico estoico.

"¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?" pregunto muy enojado levantándose para hacerle frente a su superior

"hm"

"¿qué estaba pensando?... quería matarme de un susto o que" gritaba sin control "cree que es muy gracioso lo que hizo, casi me da un infarto, la menos puedo avisarme que había llegado y me hubiera evitado esto" señalo el enorme chichón en su cabeza "pero no usted y su personalidad misteriosa que le encanta molestarme..."

"mcmc" aclaro su garganta tratando de hacerla callar

"si de seguro su intención era que me diera un infarto para que ya no le molestara mi presencia... pero sabe es muy tonto porque así tendría que pagar mi funeral pues según usted no tengo donde caerme muerta, y si no me moría tendría que pagarme incapacidad y si quedaba paralítica tendría que pagarme pensión y si..."

Esa mujer hablaba y hablaba pero en la cabeza de Heero solo una pregunta aparecía '¿acaso esta mujer pensara lo que dice antes de hacerlo?' porque realmente no lo parecía, parecía que esta mujer hablaba solo porque Dios le dio una boca... una muy bonita... '¿qué fue eso?' sacudió esos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza

"aaahhh... y encima me ignora después de que me dio el susto de mi vida... es un patán sinvergüenza, tonto superficial, idiota petulante..."

"¿ya acabo?" pregunto serió interrumpiéndola

"¿qué?" dijo sin entender de pronto

"¿qué si ya acabo?"

"¿acabar que?"

"acabar de decir todo lo que usted quiere decir" pregunto con la misma seriedad de siempre

"ya" contesto inseguro

"bien... ahora me toca a mi"

"¿eh?"

"primero yo estaba aquí desde hace más tiempo que usted... eso quiere decir que la que llego a molestar fue usted... en segunda yo no intente nada usted fue la que se acerco a mi sin fijarse... tercera yo solo intentaba facilitarle en trabajo quitando mi pie... así que como ve aquí la única culpable fue usted por distraída" dijo con una actitud algo prepotente

"¿eh?" miro al sillón donde ese tipo había estado, un libro estaba en el.

"pero de cualquier forma me disculpo... pues debí haber advertido mi presencia al 'rey de la aspiradora'" dijo con un tono burlón

"¿eh?" no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que él lo había observado hacer ese comportamiento tan bobo

"y ahora me inclino ante el soberano" hizo una inclinación con una diminuta sonrisa

"usted es un tonto porque no me dijo para..."

"por que fue muy divertido" interrumpió antes que la mujer acabara

"ERES UN IDIOTA" grito sonrojado

"ah, ahora nos tuteamos"

"¿usted se esta burlando de mi?... pues no se lo voy a permitir idiota prepotente piensa que soy su burla o que, yo le voy a decir que..."

El teléfono celular de Heero sonó pero Duo no lo escucho por estar gritando. Heero saco su teléfono de su bolsa y contesto.

"bueno" mas no escucho nada por los gritos "permíteme" pidió

"... estúpido, majadero, mentecato, necio..." sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir que algo le impedía hablar... algo calido.

Cuando se dio cuenta un dedo sobre sus labios le impedía hablar. Heero poso un dedo suavemente en los labios de esa mujer. Esta lo miro confundida. Este la observo un momento y dejo el dedo mientras contestaba.

"¿qué pasa?... aja... si... si... esta bien... voy para halla" colgó el teléfono "lo siento me tengo que ir... pero le prometo que después terminaremos" su voz sería aun reflejaba algo de burla. Después quito su dedo de los labios de la mujer de dejándola algo sorprendida y aunque no lo vio sumamente sonrojada (como no la vio si estaba muy sonrojada... bueno a de ser uno de esos misterios de la vida como el de ¿quien mato a Colosio?).

"espere" lo llamo Duo haciendo que se detuviera "¿vio lo que paso con la cortina?"

"si" contesto sin inmutarse

"¿y no me va a decir nada?"

Se quedo callado un momento luego vio la cortina y otra vez a Diana.

"esa cortina no me gustaba de cualquier forma" respondió para después salir de la habitación.

Duo sin comprende porque se dirigió a la ventana y de ahí pudo ver cono el chico estoico salía de la casa y subía a su auto para darse a la marcha. Y ahí se quedo otro rato... como si esperara también que el chico regresara de pronto, pero una figura que merodeaba tratando de no ser vista salía de la casa y corría a toda velocidad a la reja de esta lo saco de su embelesamiento... el conocía a esa persona.

"¿qué demonios estará haciendo Wufei?" se pregunto al verlo seguir corriendo.

Mientras Quatre buscaba a sus amigos... la chica llamada Hilde le dijo que Zoe estaba en el cuarto de lavado pero cuando bajo no había nadie ahí... ¿dónde se había metido Wufei?... Y ahora buscaba a Duo que también había desaparecido... la misma chica le dijo que estaba en una de las estancias... pero ¿en cual?... ya había pasado por mas de 5 y en ninguna estaba... ¿cuantos cuartos de descanso podía tener esta mansión?... las suyas no tenían tantos... o era que ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no había dado cuenta.

Mientras recorría la mansión entro a un cuarto solo por buscar a sus amigos, pero fue una gran sorpresa el encontrarse con un cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales... había de todo, flautas, violines, panderos, trombones, y cosas así... pero a él en especia un piano fue lo que le llamo la atención... se acerco a él y sin pensarlo se sentó en el banquillo... el piano estaba algo viejo, se podía ver que la madera con el que estaba hecho se había enmohecido un poco y el marfil no había sido limpiado en mucho tiempo...

Pulso una tecla solo para ver su estaba en condiciones de tocar... lo estaba... pulso otra y no supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tocando una canción... en espacial aquella melodía que tantos recuerdos le traía... los recuerdos que aquel tiempo en los que se pudo considerara completamente feliz...

Su cabeza empezó a dibujar una figura, una silueta sentada a un lado de él... no era muy clara, pero poco a poco se fue esclareciendo... la imagen de una mujer rubia de cabello bastante largo que le sonreía con dulzura... aquella mujer en sus brazos tenia una pequeña criatura rubia que dormía placidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Recuerdos... recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaban de esa época... daría todo... su dinero, sus empresas, su nombre... su vida... por regresar a aquel tiempo... por volver a ser feliz... por poder haber llegado a tiempo... daría todo por tan solo 10 segundos poder volver a ver aquellas figuras.

Y en sus ojos lagrimas se juntaron pero solo una fue derramada... así la cadencia concluyo...

Unos aplausos solitarios los sacaron de sus recuerdos.

"fue hermoso" una voz a su espalda lo hizo voltear no sin antes secar aquella lagrima

"gracias" dijo secamente, viendo la figura de Trowa Barton delante de él

"aun que es una melodía muy melancólica" le dijo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos

"a mi no me parece" desvió su mirada al no soportar la del otro.

"a mi si... esa canción ya la había escuchado antes, pero no tan triste"

"es solo una canción" dijo tratando de acabar esa charla

"pero es lo que te hace sentir... lo que transmite lo que te hace tocarla"

"es una simple canción... no transmite nada... hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar" cambio abruptamente la conversación

Trowa miro curioso la actitud del rubio... era sorprendente como alguien tan hermoso podía sufrir tanto y aun así negarlo... esa canción gritaba a los cuatro viento cuanto sufría esa persona... y ahora que había cambiado la conversación el mismo lo había afirmado.

"no..." contesto algo serio "la verdad es que iba pasando y cuando escuche la cadencia me dio curiosidad ya que nadie aquí sabe tocar"

"espero no haber hecho algo indebido" dijo con mas suavidad en su voz

"no... como dije fue hermoso, es muy grato escuchar cosas así en un lugar como este"

"si... parece que aquí se hace mucho ruido pero nada muy agradable"

"no esta tan mal... siempre ahí la esperanza de que alguien venga y haga que los Ángeles toquen para él" (la verdad no se de donde saque esta frase)

"exagera mucho" contesto con una sonrisa mas afectuosa

"no tanto" su rostro no había cambiado pero su voz era suave "¿por qué toco esa melodía?" insistió Trowa el quería, no anhelaba saber que era lo que entristecía a aquellos ojos de esa forma tan notable.

"es una de las que toco mejor... nada en especia" contesto pues supo que el darle la vuelta a la pregunta solo generaría mas preguntas.

¿Por qué ese hombre estaba tan interesado en saber su inspiración?... ¿por qué preguntaba tanto?... ¿por qué quería saber?... y ¿por qué no le molestaba que lo hiciera?... ¿por qué tenia tantas ganas de contarle todo?... ¿qué era lo que ese hombre tenia que le hacia sentir tanta seguridad?... tanta que le en realidad por un momento pensó responder la pregunta.

Ring... ring... ring.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular.

"permítame" pidió sacando el teléfono de su bolsa y saliendo de la habitación, pero sin darse cuenta su cartera salia de la misma bolsa.

Trowa vio salir al rubio del cuarto para poder tener privacidad y hablar. Noto que en suelo algo estaba tirado... era una cartera, supuso que era la Quatre. La levanto con cuidado... el no era del tipo curioso, de hecho nunca lo había hecho pues las cosas de los demás no le importaban... pero esta vez no pudo resistirse y abrió la cartera y ahí en primera fila una fotografía...

Aquella fotografía si que sorprendió a Trowa... en ella pudo ver a Quatre, pero a un Quatre totalmente diferente y no solo por el hecho de que se veía mas joven, de unos 19 o 20 años, si no porque ese Quatre estaba feliz... esa mirada que tenia no se compraba en nada con la que tenia ahora, aquella mirada reflejaba pura felicidad, esa mirada derretiría a cualquiera, sus ojos tenían una luz que cegaba... comparándolos con los de ahora, los de ahora daban tanta luz como una bombilla quebrada...

Exploro bien la imagen y se dio cuenta que Quatre no estaba solo... a su lado una mujer sonreía con gran alegría... era una mujer rubia que jamás había visto tenia ojos pequeños y de color aperlado y una ceja un tanto extraña... era bonita... pero algo mas fue lo que llamo su atención, la criatura pequeña que ella traía entre sus brazos que sonreía con jubilo estirando sus manitas a Quatre... era un bebe hermoso... rubio de ojos tan grandes como los de Quatre pero del color de los de la mujer.

¿Acaso Quatre tenia un hijo?... no se sabia que el presidente de las empresas Winner tuviera un heredero... sin embargo ese niño era la viva imagen de Quatre... entonces esa mujer era su esposa... pero tampoco se sabia que estuviera casado.

Entonces... esa foto ¿que quería decir?... pero fuera lo que fuera, ya tenia una idea de lo que había hecho cambiar tanto a Quatre… era muy nula pero servia... esa foto llena de felicidad le decía que debió haber sido algo muy malo para que una mirada como la que tenia Quatre hubiera cambiado tan cruelmente.

Cerró la cartera.

Quatre entro de nuevo a la habitación cuando acabo su llamada... pero no había nadie ahí... ¿dónde estaba Trowa?... y como salio si esa era la única entrada de ese cuarto. Se fijo bien, y la ventana estaba abierta... miro en el banquillo del piano y encontró su cartera... ¿acaso la había tirado?... la tomo y la abrió miro la foto un momento... ¿acaso Trowa la había visto?... y si así lo había hecho porque se fue y no le pregunto nada... ese joven era extraño.

En otro lado y Wufei muy apurado regresaba al cuarto de lavado... en sus manos traía varios manteles blancos que al parecer había pedido para reponer los que hecho a perder.

"eso estuvo cerca" dijo en un suspiro

"hola ¿dónde habías estado?" una voz detrás de el le dio un pequeño susto... no reconocía la voz

"disculpa" dijo al voltear a ver a la mujer

"oh... disculpa mi mala educación... mi nombre es Hilde Schbeiker... soy la cocinera... no nos habidos visto pero supe de ti por la señorita Sally" saludo amablemente

"aaahhh, mi nombre es Zoe Kaohsiung" dijo algo confundida

"mucho gusto..." dio una gran sonrisa "sabes en bueno tener gente nueva espero poder llevarnos bien... a y también venia a ver si ya habías acabado con los manteles"

"...s... si" dijo inseguro

"entonces dijo Sally que cuando terminaras comenzaras con la ropa y también la plancharas"

"¿qué?" dijo con susto en su mirada.

"si... pero no te preocupes es lo único que harás... cuando acabes podrás descansar" dijo con una gran sonrisa...

Al otro lado de la ciudad en lo que parecía una bodega un auto de fachada cara iba llegando, las puertas de la bodega se abrieron para recibirlo... ya dentro el auto se detuvo de él el chico de apariencia estoica y gran seriedad bajo... unos soldados aparecieron para darle un saludo militar

"¿qué ha pasado?" pregunto fríamente

"aun se niega"explico uno de los soldados

"¿qué métodos han usados?"

"no muchos... Noin dio ordenes estrictas que impedían su tortura"

"entonces iré yo" sentencio Heero caminado y siendo seguido por los soldados.

En un cuarto oscuro y húmedo un cuerpo maltratado sentado en una pequeña silla amarrado de pies y manos dormitaba por el cansancio hasta que una luz proveniente de la puerta ahora abierta lo despertaba completamente.

Al principio no pudo reconocer la figura que entraba a la habitación, pero después de unos segundos supo quien había entrado.

"Heero Yuy" menciono el nombre de su visitante "valla... esto es un honor"

"¿me conoce?" pregunto sin muchas ganas

"claro... usted y su amigo Trowa Barton son famosos en mis círculos... y no me refiero a su fama de guardaespaldas" sonrió con cierto tono de cinismo

"¿pretende chantajearme?" pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

"no... jamás podría... le digo que se muy bien quien es usted... solo un idiota se metería con usted y su amigo"

"entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?"

"porque no tenia opción... porque el cumplir mi trabajo me daba una esperanza"

"ahora no tiene ni una"

"lo sé"

"Mario Raggazzi... también lo conozco, muchos daría buena suma por su cabeza"

"también lo sé"

Hubo un silencio que al hombre amarrado le pareció eterno.

"¿quién te mando?" pregunto por fin Heero

"no se lo puedo decir..." sonrió victorioso

"¿no me lo dirás?"

"así es"

"¿sabes que podría matarte?"

"no... no lo harás hasta que te diga quien me contrato... podrás torturarme y hacerme lo que quieras pero no me mataras"

"¿Así qué no tienes miedo a la tortura?"

"Un poco... pero mas a la muerte... y de decirle lo que sé es lo único que me espera"

"si me lo dices te ofrezco tu libertad y..."

"no me interesa" interrumpió a Heero con voz severa

"¿Por qué?"

"aquí tengo la seguridad de estar vivo..."

"¿a que le teme?"

"a la muerte"

"¿cuál muerte?"

Una sonrisa salio de los labios.

"A la que me espera allá afuera"

"te has escapado muchas veces de ella... ¿qué es lo que temes ahora?"

"¿usted cree que nadie lo puede vencer?..." Heero lo miro de pronto sin entender "no es así... usted también debe temer... los dioses de la muerte están sueltos... y ya tiene su objetivo" sonrió dejando a un mas confundido al otro hombre.

"achu" estornudo levemente el chico de cabello oscuro...

"achu" la leve resonancia de otro estornudo logro escuchar.

"valla debe haber una epidemia de gripe" pensó mientras pasaba la plancha por aquella camisa blanca.

¿Cómo había aprendido a planchar?... muy fácil cuando él y Duo se ensuciaban los domingos mucho... Lady los ponía a lavar y planchar su ropa... ahora ¿por qué no sabia usar la lavadora?... Por que no los dejaba usarla, tenían que hacerlo a mano.

"esto no es digno de mi... al menos ya no" pensó mientras pasaba otra vez la plancha por aquella arruga que se formaba una y otra vez en esa camisa "este es el peor trabajo, no solo tuve que disfrazarme de una débil mujer, también tengo que hacer estos trabajos que solo las mujeres hacen... porque no pudimos haber matado a esos tipos y ya... no son tan fuertes como se creen... además ese solo fue un error, y ni siquiera fue mío... fue de Duo... el muy tonto se dejo atrapar" suspiro "debo reconocer que ese Barton y ese Yuy no pelean tan mal pero les pudimos ganar y si no estaba segura pues Quatre pudo ayudar... y en vez de eso tengo que hacer estas boberías" murmuraba sin tomar en cuenta su alrededor... "un momento" se detuvo al oler algo extraño... "¿a que huele?"

De pronto reconoció el olor... algo se estaba quemando... ¿qué sería?... ¿qué se estaba quemando?...

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar el causante de ese olor... aquella camisa a la que le había dejado de prestar atención ahora ya estaba prendida en llamas... tuvo que tirarla y pisotearla para apagarla... cuando lo hizo una gran gota de sudor estaba en su cabeza... definitivamente hoy no era su día

"te vi" escucho una voz en la puerta, extrañamente era una voz un tanto infantil... busco al dueño de esa voz.

Frente a él y justo parado en el umbral de la puerta un niño como de 5 años lo miraba sonriente. Tenía ojos azules y cabello oscuro... su piel era blanca y no era ni muy delgado y muy robusto... se veía un niño muy saludable.

"te vi" repitió el pequeño

"¿quién eres tu?" pregunto desconcertado por la presencia de un niño en esa casa

"Víctor" contesto simplemente

"¿Víctor que?"

"Te vi" repitió por tercera vez

"¿qué viste?"

"vi como quemaste la camisa del señor Heero"

"¿conoces a Yuy?"

"no..." dijo mas sonriente "yo no conozco a ningún Yuy... pero esa camisa es del señor Heero" dijo inocente el niño que al parecer no sabia que aquel era el apellido del hombre que mencionaba

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"se la he visto..." sonrió más "le voy a decir a mi mama" el niño soltó la carrera pero en un ataque de iluminación Wufei logro detenerlo

"¡espera!" pidió con sobresalto tomándolo de la mano. "no se lo digas a nadie"

"pero tengo" sonrió

"no tienes" Wufei sonrió también

"podemos hacer un trato"

"¿un trato?" Wufei de pronto no comprendió lo que el niño pretendía

"si" afirmo alegremente

"¿de que se trata?" pregunto ya interesado soltando la mano del niño y agachándose para quedar cara a cara con él

"pues... mi mama esconde unos dulces en la alacena pero como esta muy alto no los puedo bajar..."

"y ¿qué quieres que yo haga?" dijo Wufei que no comprendió el trato

Una gota salio de la cabeza de Víctor.

"bueno... pues quiero que tu los bajes"

"no puedo hacer eso... se darán cuenta y me preguntaran"

"pues entonces tu cómprame dulces"

"y ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?" pregunto un tanto molesto al verse obligado por el niño.

"por que si no le diré a mi mama que quemaste la camisa del joven Heero"

"¿qué?" vio sorprendido que el niño era inteligente... y lo peor de todo que lo estaba chantajeando... un niño de menos de la mitad de su tamaño, un mocoso había sido mas inteligente que él.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?... ¿en que momento se volvió tan tonto?... ¿cómo un mocoso le estaba ganado? fuere lo que fuere definitivamente esto no era digno de él

"¿qué dices?... hacemos el trato" el niño extendió la mano para terminar con el acuerdo.

Wufei sin otra alternativa le dio la mano al pequeño.

"bien... mañana los quiero..." sonrió dulcemente "hasta mañana" y sin mas desapareció por el pasillo

Wufei lo miro un largo rato aun cuando ya no estaba...

"que idiota" dijo de pronto... y la verdad lo era... el no tenia necesidad de hacer ningún trato, después de todo haría lo mismo que con los manteles, además nunca le pregunto quien diablos era su mama... a la mejor era un pequeño ladrón y él de tonto lo había caído en un truco... por dios cuando se volvió tan bobo.

Suspiro y volvió a su trabajo no sin antes llamar a inteligencia pues... tenia un problema

Valla que había sido un día de trabajo duro, Duo, después de aspirar todos los cuartos había tenido que limpiar las ventanas de las habitaciones de los visitantes... ¿quién demonios necesitaba 15 habitaciones para las visitas?... Wufei termino por fin de planchar, y no había sido fácil, esa gente ensuciaba mucha ropa había sido mucho sufrimiento el plancharla toda, su espalda reclamaba cama como su estomago comida...

Los dos caminaban cabizbajos arrastrando los pies pues ya sus fuerzas no les daban ni para levantarlos... ¿cómo era posible que hacer eso fuera mas cansado que luchar contra todo un ejercito?... se dirigían a su habitación, lo único que querían era dormir.

"hola... los he estado buscando" de hecho los busco un rato, después se dedico a buscar a Trowa que lo había dejado muy pensativo.

"pues aquí estamos" contesto Duo que aun caminaba sin parar a su habitación ante el sentimiento de que si se detenía no podría volver a caminar.

"no deberíamos hacer un plan o algo así"

"si..." contesto Wufei también sin detenerse obligando al otro a ir tras ellos "yo ya tengo un plan..." se quedo pensativo "... no esperen ya se me olvido" dijo con resignación

"¿entonces qué haremos?"

"d-o-r-m-i-r... dormir" señalo Duo

"pero..." Quatre trato de protestar... claro, él no estaba cansado, él era el invitado

"nada" Duo por fin se detuvo y llego hasta su amigo rubio "amigo... te quiero, y sabes que deseo acabar con esto lo antes posible..." dijo serio "pero me estoy muriendo" dijo ya con un tono de dolencia

"esta bien... pero mañana planearemos esto" ordeno

"lo juro" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Imágenes extrañas lograba ver alguien en su sueños... primero una base militar en medio del bosque, después la imagen de una puerta que el abría con cautela, un ruido que delataba su presencia, la imagen de una pareja de espesos sorprendido en su cama mientras dormirán por él, el ruido ensordecedor de un disparo dirigido al hombre... y la mujer que se interpuso entre ese disparo muriendo al instante... una cuadrilla de soldados que iban en su búsqueda... sus manos templando y dejando ir un nuevo disparo atinado esta vez al blanco... él entrando a la habitación para darse cuenta de que no había salida, le disparo a la bombilla y el esperar en la oscuridad a los guardias que venían a darle muerte... él disparando a diestra y sinistra a los soldados inexpertos y jóvenes que habían ido a su captura... al terminarse sus municiones tener que darles muerte con sus propias manos... para cuando se dio cuenta todo el piso estaba cubierto de sangre de mas de 50 soldados jóvenes muertos por sus propias manos... en la puerta aquella pequeña niña llorando al ver esa masacre... aquella que le dio su apodo... aquella que solo supo decir cuando le preguntaron que "el dios de la muerte" había ido a su casa.

Duo despertó sobresaltado ante el recuerdo de aquella ocasión... su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía a 1000 por hora... de nuevo esa pesadilla, no, era esa y muchas mas, ¿cuántas? Ya ni las recordaba, había perdido la cuenta pero todas eran aterradoras, lo peor es que no eran sueños sino simples recuerdos de su pasado... horribles recuerdos por los cuales daría todo por cambiarlos.

Salió de su cama no podía permanecer así... como hubiera deseado poder llorar, poder desahogarse, pero de sus ojos ya no salían lagrimas, hace mucho que las había perdido.

Camino entre la oscuridad de la gran mansión, pensó en terminar su trabajo pero el sueño que acababa de tener talvez lo perturbaría y no le permitiría hacerlo bien, prefirió ir a la cocina.

¿Han oído aquello que dice que cuando comes mucho antes de dormir te dan pesadillas?... pues bien, con él era totalmente lo contrario, las pesadillas venían cuando no comía antes de dormir, y con lo cansado que estaba olvido cenar... y si bien, últimamente no había comido antes de dormir y aun así no tenia pesadillas, era bueno señalar el hecho que últimamente con todo el alcohol que tomaba cada noche él no dormía, mas bien quedaba inconsciente.

Ya en la cocina abrió el refrigerador tomaría leche y talvez un emparedado de mermelada o algo así.

Heero regresaba de un largo día... muy difícil, no puedo sacarle nada a Mario, él solo hablaba de los dioses de la muerte y cosas así... no podía torturarlo pues eso iba en contra de la política de Reelena, que si bien no estaba enterada de la captura y retención de aquel francotirador, él tenia que poner el ejemplo para los soldados de la guardia imperial... ellos debían darse cuenta que la que mandaba era Reelena y que su política de pacifismo era la correcta y por lo tanto tenían que seguirla a pesar de todo.

Entro a la casa, todo estaba oscuro y no era de extrañarse pues era muy tarde ya, sin embargo un ruido le llamo la atención y decidió seguirlo, no sin antes sacar su arma. Aquel ruido lo llevo hasta la cocina, una pequeña luz iluminaba el cuarto con deficiencia. Pensó en atacar al que estuviera ahí... pero después lo pensó bien... alguien que lograra burlar las alarmas de la casa ¿qué demonios tenia que hacer en la cocina?... ahora que lo pensaba bien no podía ser un ladrón o un espía... guardo su arma.

Duo se alumbraba solo con la luz que el refrigerador expedía, sacaba jamón y un poco de queso, la mermelada no lo llenaría... estaba completamente atento al hambre que tenia. Cuando por fin saco su cabeza del refrigerador dio la vuelta para poner las cosas en la pequeña barra...

Sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al ver una figura que lo mirándolo fijamente que de pronto desconoció justo detrás de él. Por reacción al susto todas las cosas que traía; el jamón, el queso, el tomate, una lata cerrada de picante y varias cosas más, fueron arrojados a aquella figura al momento de dar un grito de susto.

La figura esquivo con maestría los objetos lanzados. Duo por fin reconoció quien era

"IDIOTA..." grito con toda su alma "¿en que demonios estaba pensado?... ¿qué estaba haciendo detrás de mi?" sus voz aun era molesta y en tono alto.

"ssssshhhhh" fue lo único que hizo el hombre indicándole que tenia que bajar la voz.

"¿qué?... como me pide eso si me acaba de dar el susto de mi vida... no, ya me lo había dado... aaaahhhh... ya entendí, así que pretende que me de una ataque, sabía que ese era su plan, para deshacerme de mi piensa matarme de un susto... lo sabía... usted piensa deshacerse de mi de esa forma, pues sabe que... no lo lograra porque yo soy muy fuerte y puedo resistir lo que sea... inténtelo cuantas veces quiera por que no..." de nuevo aquel dedo en sus labios interrumpió sus palabras

"piensa... ¿piensa lo que dice entes de hacerlo?" pregunto de pronto quitándole el dedo

"¿qué?... claro que lo hago, pues si no soy tonta, o acaso usted piensa que lo soy... si usted piensa eso y por eso me dice que..." otra vez el dedo descanso en sus labios

"creo que así es la única forma que usted este callada" expreso serió

Ante el contacto Duo se sonrojo mucho y por primera vez se quedo sin palabras. Heero miro con curiosidad ese rostro sonrojado.

"es mas bonita cuando esta sonrojada" el tono de voz tan frío del hombre no hacia ver sus palabras como un halago a pesar de que lo fueran.

Las palabras, que aunque no supo decir si era un halago o no, lo hicieron sonrojar aun más

"no haga eso" dijo por fin Duo quitando suavemente el dedo de Heero de sus labios... "si no quiere que hable solo dígalo"

"¿y resultaría?" pregunto muy significativamente

"¿resultaría que?" pregunto al no comprender

"si se lo pido... ¿dejaría de hablar?"

Un silencio incomodo rodeo el cuarto.

"no creo" se respondió a si mismo Heero

"¿qué esta queriendo decir?... acaso dice que soy una guacamaya parlanchina que no pude dejar de hablar y que solo parlotea porque..." se detuvo al ver lo que hacia... ese tipo tenia razón... pero él no era así siempre, solo con él. El trenzado desvió la mirada y recogió las cosas del suelo para ponerlos en la barra. "¿qué esta haciendo aquí?" trato de cambiar el tema.

"lo mismo pregunto" contesto el otro

"pues tenia hambre porque no cene y vine a prepárame algo... usted acaba de llegar, ¿no es así?"

"si... ¿cómo lo sabe?"

"porque trae la misma ropa que traía en la tarde... a estas horas de haber estado aquí ya debería traer su pijama" contesto embarrando mayonesa a la rebanada de pan.

"es observadora"

"si... un poco"

"y usando su misma lógica usted ya estaba dormida cuando le dio hambre"

"¿eh?" pregunto si comprender, hasta que vio como la miraba de arriba abajo. "me imagino que alguien como usted pensaba que todas las mujeres dormíamos con pequeñas tangas y grandes escotes" dijo sarcástico mas no supo porque lo dijo, su mirada seguía en su emparedado.

"De hecho... siempre me he preguntado si no será incomodo dormir con pequeñas tangas y grandes escotes"

"para su conocimiento no lo sé... yo siempre duermo muy tapada"

"si, se nota" dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, traía una pijama de dos piezas muy holgada y sin duda tapaba todo su cuerpo y no dejaba ver lo bien formada que estaba.

Duo por su parte embarraba mayonesa a una rebanada de pan. La verdad Duo siempre dormía con bóxer, pero en esta misión no podía darse el lujo de que se notara que le faltaba algo, por eso no usaba gran escote, y también que le sobraba otra cosa, por eso usaba faldas o pantalones muy amplios.

"¿y usted?" pregunto indiferente mirando su rebanada mientras le ponía un poco de mostaza

"¿yo que?"

"¿usted que esta haciendo aquí?... yo ya le conteste a usted le corresponde lo demás"

"eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que contestarle"

"pero eso se da a entender, además solo es curiosidad, que pierde con decirme" contesto mientras ponía mermelada a su emparedado.

"tenia un trabajo que hacer... nada importante"

"ah... entonces no ha comido"

"no" contesto sobriamente

"¿quiere que le prepare algo?" pregunto embarrando un poco de crema de cacahuate al emparedado

"¿usted sabe cocinar?" pregunto mirando el emparedado que la chica aun preparaba

"no mucho... pero puedo hacerle un emparedado"

"y porque la amabilidad" dijo con cierto tono cínico

"pues porque yo se que es el hambre... además no se queje solo trato de ser amable con usted y parece que lo insultó, sabe debería saber que no siempre estoy tratando de molestarlo, y si tiene duda no pienso envenenarlo"

"¿no?... ¿en serio?" dijo muy significativamente

"claro... no soy usted para tratar de matarlo" y por fin después de ponerle los picantes a su emparedado le puso la otra rebanada arriba y con decisión lo mordió.

Para su mala suerte esa cosa era lo más horrible que hubiera probado en su vida, no pudo más que escupirla. Sin remedio fue al fregadero para tirar lo que en su boca había

"¿cómo puedo confiar en usted, si usted misma se envenena sola?" pregunto con cierto tono burlón

"muy gracioso" contesto "pues que demonios tiene este pan" abrió el emparedado para ver su contenido

"picante, sal, mermelada de fresa y guayaba, crema de cacahuate, mostaza, mayonesa, entre otras cosas"

"¿en serio?" pregunto sin entender viendo el interior del pan donde se veía una extraña masa de varios colores y muy desagradables olores, por la combinación.

"Sin duda usted no es experta en la cocina"

"nunca me había pasado... pero no me volverá a pasar, le haré un emparedado a usted que jamás olvidara" dijo volviendo a tomar dos rebanadas de pan pero una manos tomo suavemente las suyas y le quieto las rebanadas

"por lo que he visto sin duda jamás olvidaría un emparedado hecho por usted..." puso los panes en la mesa y tomo el cuchillo para embarrar

"¿qué va a hacer?" cuestiono sin entender "yo tengo hambre"

"lo sé... prefiero no arriesgarme a que usted me haga de comer... permítame hacerle yo algo a usted"

"pero..." trato de interrumpir

"por lo visto si usted se hace para si misma... también terminara envenenándose" dijo mientras movía con maestría sus manos en la barra de la cocina

"pero yo..." esta vez sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por algo que entraba a su boca

"dígame si le agrada" Heero había puesto en su boca un emparedado

Duo sin poder decir nada mordió el bocadillo... era bueno... sabia bien, era de jamón con mayonesa y tomate, pero estaba muy bien... mejor que los que le hacia y eso que eran los mismo ingredientes.

"esta bien... digo es muy bueno" contesto tímidamente "¿puede hacerme otro?"

Sin respuesta Heero hizo una pequeña mueca como de una sonrisa y empezó a hacer otro... esa noche Duo comió mucho...

Continuara...

N/A: Bueno solo una aclaración, recuerdan que había dicho que la pareja de Wufei era Sally en este fic, pues cambio de ultima hora... es que realmente la actitud de Sally no me inspira para lo que la necesito en este fic por eso Hilde entre de manera repentina... de hecho no la tenia contemplada en el fic, pero la necesite al ultimo.

Ok. Por el momento eso es todo, perdonen la tardanza y si se dieron cuenta este es el capitulo mas corto que mi fic tendrá, así que ya se imaginaran.

Bueno, hasta luego.

Pd: no dejen de leer "El día libre de Diana"


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

"El día libre de Diana"

Había ya pasado una semana en el martirio de los quehaceres domésticos, la oportunidad de matar a Reelena no daba a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, y lo mas frustrante es que ella había salido de viaje hace tres días y ellos no podían seguirla pues no podían desaparecer sin nada ya que sospecharían los guardaespaldas de la princesa, por suerte regresaría hoy por la noche.

Así que los agentes incubiertos seguían actuando como sirvientas de la mansión a lo cual ya se estaban acostumbrando. En particular Duo ahora tenía que aspirar las habitaciones de la parte superior de la casa.

Ya iba adelantado pues ya llevaba casi todas las habitaciones solo le faltaban una cuantas y después podría ir a descansar.

En su despacho Heero revisaba el inventario de armas de la base militar del reino... si bien era una nación pacifista tenían que defenderse de ataques de naciones no pacifistas que atentaran contra Reelena... al parecer no había suficientes armas para defenderse de un ataqué serió, pero ellos tenían sus armas secretas, aunque a decir verdad temía que los rumores de que otros tuvieran el mismo tipo de armas secretas fuera cierto.

El día era tranquilo y además no tenia que preocuparse por Reelena pues su salida solo era sabida por los mismos de la casa y además Sally y Noin la acompañaban así que no había de que preocuparse.

Tomo un sorbo de café que tenia justo al lado de su computadora... a él lo relajaba mucho el estar en su oficina con una buena taza de café y su computadora de compañía... que lastima que su paz fue invadida por aquel molesto ruido de aspiradora que últimamente le crispaba los nervios, y no tanto por el ruido si no por la sospecha de saber quien manipulaba aquella aspiradora. Ese ruido se acercaba a su despacho, se detuvo un momento en el instante que su puerta se abrió, la persona de la cual sospechaba entro despreocupadamente sin notar su presencia y conectando nuevamente la aspiradora en el toma corriente cercano a la puerta, regreso a su labor.

Duo entro a la ultima habitación que le faltaba sin tocar, ni tampoco darse cuenta a que habitación entraba, ni nada, en realidad lo único que quería era terminar e ir a comer, y talvez evitar como fuera a ese desagradable Yuy... y no tanto por miedo si no porque desde que había pasado lo de el emparedado siempre que lo veía terminaban en una discusión, pero él no podía evitar sentirse muy nervioso... de cualquier forma siguió con su trabajo.

¿Acaso el destino lo odiaba?... ¿en verdad se merecía tanto?... porque la suerte se ensañaba con interrumpir cada momento de paz que tenia trayéndole a esta jovencita para que acabara con su silencio y armonía. Y lo peor de todo es que pareciera que esa chica nunca lo hacia intencionalmente, pero el punto es que siempre lo hacia.

Un tanto molesto se paro de su silla, al parecer la chica por el ruido y por lo distraída que era no se dio cuenta, se dirigió a la aspiradora y sin avisar desconecto el cable.

Duo se sorprendió de pronto cuando la electrodoméstico dejo de funcionar... ¿acaso lo había descompuesto?... aun extrañado asomo el ojo por la manguera de aparato pero nada se atoro, así que volteo a la maquina y pudo ver parado junto a ella a la única persona que realmente no quería encontrarse.

"¿qué hace aquí?" pregunto Duo un poco extrañado pues no detecto la presencia del chico ni su llegada.

"lo mismo digo... yo estoy aquí desde antes que usted" explico molesto.

"pues yo estoy trabajando" dijo de forma molesta cruzando los brazos.

"que casualidad... yo también" su tono frió no cambio

"en serió... y ¿qué hacia?" pregunto sarcástico

"eso no le incumbe"

"pues entonces déjeme terminar con lo que hacía, señor amabilidad"

"es imposible que pueda trabajar con usted asiendo ruido"

"y para mi es imposible trabajar si usted no suelta el cable de la aspiradora"

"que tal si usted se va y hace otra cosa mientras yo hago mi trabajo"

"lo mismo digo"

"yo estaba aquí primero"

"pero yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo"

"yo también" sus miradas se cruzaron de forma fría que parecía que intensas descargas eléctricas salían de sus ojos dirigidas a la persona frente a ellos. "¿Por qué lo hace?" pregunto el chico de apariencia estoica sin desviar su mirada

"¿hacer que?" tampoco se rindió en el juego de miradas

"molestarme"

"lo mismo le pregunto" (han notado como piensan igual últimamente ¬¬)

Una vez mas el cuarto quedo en silenció pero las miradas persistían en matarse una a la otra.

"salga del cuarto" ordeno con una frialdad que congelaría hasta el sol...

"salga usted" respondió sin intimidarse

"¿qué pasa?" una tercera voz se escucho en el cuarto.

En el umbral de la puerta la figura de Trowa se hacia presente que miraba con desconfianza la escena... la parecer había llegado antes de que Heero matara a esa mujer... (ó al menos lo intentara)

"este desgraciado no me deja acabar con mi trabajo" señalo recriminantemente a Heero

"esta niña vino a interrumpir mi trabajo" respondió también enérgico

"¿yo?... usted es quien no me permite terminar"

"y usted también esta impidiendo que termine"

"¿Por qué no espera a que Heero termine señorita Diana?"

"porque solo me falta esta y quiero ir a descansar"

"¿y tu Heero?"

"yo estaba primero que ella"

Trowa suspiro resignado, esos dos no podían ponerse de acuerdo, después de 15 minutos de incansable pelea, donde Trowa se dio cuenta que de no estar peleando los dos ya hubieran terminado con lo que tenían que hacer decidió dejar de ser el mediador, total, si querían matarse que lo hiciera y ya.

"muy bien ya me cansé" los interrumpió "yo no tengo porque aguantarlos, nada mas venia a recordarte sobre el descanso de la servidumbre pero hablar con ustedes es imposible así que me voy y arréglense ustedes" dicho esto el se retiro de ahí.

"se enojo" dijo con cierta sorpresa la chica

"si... eso parece" contesto despreocupadamente

"pues no aguanta nada"

"aja"

"y a todo esto que quiso decir con el descanso de la servidumbre" pregunto tranquilamente.

"debe referirse a tu día libre" contesto igual de tranquilo sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio

"¿mi día libre?" se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio quedando de frente ellos dos.

"si... debes saber que por ley tienes un día de descanso al menos cada semana"

"aaahhh... si claro" en realidad no lo recordaba

"¿entonces cual será?"

"¿cuál que?"

"¿qué día quiere descansar?"

"¿puedo escoger?"

"claro... de cualquier forma ya ha trabajado un poco mas de una semana así que es lo justo"

"pues..."

No sabia que decir, en realidad el no necesitaba día libre, para él era preferente quedarse en la casa y así tener mas oportunidad de cumplir con su objetivo, aunque para ser sinceros acercarse a la princesa era difícil pues solo mientras dormía estaba sola, la vigilancia que proporcionaba Barton y Yuy era demasiada y muy eficaz aunque parecían relajados siempre estaban alerta y siempre estaba uno para vigilar... mmm... eso le dio una idea.

"pues... ¿qué día es su día libre?" pregunto de pronto la falsa chica

"¿que?"

"si... ¿qué día descansa usted?"

"eso no es relevante"

"si lo es"

"no lo es"

"si"

"no"

"si"

"dígame ¿que tiene de relévate?"

"pues que yo quiero tener el mismo día que usted"

"¿para que?" cuestiono un tanto curioso

"primero dígame..."

"no tengo días libres" contesto ya tratando de poner fin a esta platica absurda

"eso no es posible... por ley usted mismo lo dijo, tiene un día libre"

"no lo necesito"

"por favor, todos necesitamos un día de descanso y diversión"

"yo no" contesto frió desviando la mirada hacia unos papeles en su escritorio

"ridículo, usted también tiene que divertirse"

"no lo veo necesario"

"yo si"

"no se lo pregunte"

"pero yo se lo conteste..."

De nuevo la tensión reino en ese lugar.

¿Por que ese chico era así, ¿por qué siempre tenia que pelear con él, ¿por qué le interesaba tanto?... si bien era su trabajo, en otra situación al verse fallar en ese plan desistiría de él, y comenzaría con otro, pero no, ahí estaba él peleando con el sujeto solo porque quería salir con él... ¿salir con él?... no, mas bien... bueno ese no era el punto. El punto era que podría ir a invitar al otro, a Barton pero no, el estaba empeñado de que fuera Yuy y el muy maldito no quería, pero nadie rechazaba a Duo Maxwell... nadie.

Esa chica era insoportable, era prepotente y presumida, y no se daba cuenta del lugar donde estaba, tenia que respetarlo, pero no esta chica no lo hacia, siempre lo enfrentaba y lo peleaba... ¿por qué no la había despedido ya?... claro que Trowa la contrato, pero el también tenia el derecho de despedirla si le parecía lo mejor. Esta chica se le había enfrentado tantas veces que ya no las recordaba y apenas llevaba una semana con ellos y aun así, seguía ahí.

"¿Por qué el interés?" pregunto Heero rompiendo el silencio

"quiero que salga conmigo" sentencio y ya con lo enojado que estaba no fue una petición si no una orden.

"no quiero"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto muy significativamente

"no quiero"

"aaaaaahhhhhh" grito desesperado de la actitud del chico "¿por qué es así?... porque siempre se tiene que comportar como un robot sin sentimientos que solo piensa en el trabajo, siempre tiene que ser tan frió y calculador, y siempre tiene que ser tan molesto... no se porque me preocupe solo pensé que talvez usted podría divertirse..." en realidad Duo ya solo hablaba por lo que sentía y no por lo que pensaba "... pero no, fui tonta ya que Heero Yuy no se divierte, mucho menos va a querer salir con una tonta sirvienta... ¿y en que pensabas Diana?... sabes eres una tonta" hablaba ya para si mismo "pudiste haber invitado al joven Trowa un amable hombre que es lindo y servicial, pero no tenia que invitar el robot sin deseos ni sentimientos... que tonta eres" finalizo fuera de si.

"ya acabo" dijo serió como siempre

"no... Nunca puedo acabar con usted, siempre dejamos todo a medias, pero esta vez quiero acabar... solo quería pasar un día divertido con alguien..."

"¿Por qué no va algún amigo?" Heero lo interrumpió

"PORQUE NO TENGO" grito exasperado "no tengo, acabo de llegar a la ciudad no la conozco, por eso creí que sería buena idea... pero sabe que... ya no se moleste, invitare al joven Quatre, el es muy amable y dudo que se niegue, además es preferible pasar el día con él que con un robot"

Esa palabra ya estaba cansado a Heero si la repetía una vez más no lo soportaría.

"no tengo que soportar el maltrato y los insultos de un tipo como usted que solo vive para fastidiarme y que actúa como robot" esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

"ya basta, ya me tiene harto, usted cree saberlo todo y que nada se le escapa, cree que puede juzgar a las personas, pero quiero decirle que nadie le dio el derecho de juzgar... yo no soy ningún robot y para su conocimiento..." se paro del sillón donde estaba y se dirigió lentamente a Duo que se levanto un tanto desconcertado "si siento, si deseo y si me divierto" esas palabras tenían algo mas en ellas, Heero seguía avanzando mientras Duo seguía retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared mientras Heero seguía su camino acorralándolo entre el y la pared "¿quiere saber que siento?" su voz era suave pero un tanto seductora y un poco amenazadora

El trenzado no pudo mas que sonrojarse mientras se pegaba más a la pared como si quisiera tumbarla para salir corriendo.

"n... no" dijo dudoso Duo "no realmente... yo solo... yo solo" las palabras se le fueron por el nerviosismo.

El ver a esa chica tan tosca y ruda tan indefensa solo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo gracia al muchacho estoico.

"¿no?" pregunto acercando su rostro "¿entonces que quiere?"

"yo... yo..." y ahí estaba Duo demostrando su amplio léxico "yo..."

"bien... me alegra oír eso" sonrió seductoramente "le veré mañana a las doce en el jardín de la casa... no llegue tarde" Heero se alejo de él para después salir de la habitación sin mas.

Y por primera vez en la vida, a Duo le flaquearon las piernas, y sin poder evitarlo se resbalo por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo mirando aun la puerta por donde el joven estoico salió.

"eso fue intenso" murmuro sin querer

"¿cómo que vas a salir con él?" pregunto la chica oriental que se encontraba sentada en la cama de la pequeña habitación

"así como lo oyes" contesto una voz desde el baño...

"¿cómo lo convenciste Duo?" pregunto el rubio sentado en una silla junto a la cama

"no lo sé..." respondió "en verdad me lo pregunto aun" la voz del baño volvió a responder.

"¿pero salir?"

"si Wufei... salir" contesto Duo saliendo del baño.

A Wufei le salió una sonrisa al ver a su amigo recién bañado, traía puesta una bata de baño larga y el cabello enredado en una toalla, en verdad esos dos había hecho un gran trabajo al hacerlos parecer mujer.

"logre convencerlo" dijo mientras frente al espejo se probaba varías prendas candidatas a ser puestas ese día.

"pues felicidades" dijo en tono cínico viendo como su amigo decidía que ponerse.

"si... espero que te diviertas" agrego Quatre en tono dudoso, sorprendido también por toda la ropa que Duo había sacado y despreciado.

"si... eso haré" contesto sin pensar viendo como se veía con otro vestido... después de un rato noto como sus amigos lo veían de forma curiosa. "¿qué?"

"bueno, Duo me alegra que quieras divertirte y que te veas tan emocionado por tu cita pero..." Quatre trato de decirlo con la mayor delicadeza pero fue interrumpido

"pero creo que en vez de estar pensando en salir a pasear con ese sujeto deberías pensar como terminar con esta misión... no debes de antepones tus cosas personales al trabajo y lo sabes bien" termino molesto

"¡¿qué!" pregunto sorprendido "¡¿acaso creen que lo hago por gusto!" no recibió mas que unas miradas acusadoras "¡¿en verdad creen que estoy emocionado!" dijo viéndose cada vez mas enojado.

Como respuesta recibió el mismo silencio de hace unos momentos pero vio como sus amigos le quitaban la vista de encima dirigiéndola a su cama, el también miro a la cama y pudo ver como un monte de ropa estaba sobre ella, era toda la ropa que no había querido vestir para ese día.

"¡eso no significa nada!" dijo con euforia.

"pues no parece" por fin su amigo oriental le hablo

"parece que estas emocionado" Quatre sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su amigo, rara vez lo veía así.

"PUES NO" grito ya con desesperación y rojo como un tomate "no lo estoy haciendo por gusto para su conocimiento..."

"entones ¿por qué?" pregunto Wufei con una sonrisa burlona

"bien pensé que eran mas listos y que no abría necesidad de decirles mi plan pero veo que los dos son unos idiotas" si que estaba molesto, por eso las palabras no incomodaron a sus amigos. "les explicare par de tontos, ya que no podemos acercaron a Reelena sin que Yuy o Barton estén, la idea es hacer que ellos no estén..." las miradas de sus amigos le mostraban que no entendieron nada "miren para que me entiendan, invita a salir a Yuy para que Wufei terminara con el trabajo..."

"¿cómo?" preguntaron en unísono

"bueno que se los tengo que explicar con manzanas o que" estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"pues si lo crees necesario" Quatre sonrió, Duo estaba muy susceptible últimamente al punto que dejaba ver sus sentimientos con facilidad, uno de ellos el enojo, que siempre tapaba con aquella sonrisa y ahora no lo hacia.

"ha como fastidian los dos" por fin se tranquilizo un poco "mira velo de esta forma, yo distraeré a Yuy y Quatre distraerá a Barton y entonces tu eliminaras a Reelena... es muy simple en realidad."

"¿ese es tu gran plan?" pregunto dudoso el oriental

"un momento, porque yo tengo que distraer a Trowa"

"a porque matar a Reelena no es tu trabajo, además tu eres capaz de distraer hasta..." una mirada acecina que lo hizo callar.

Sabía perfectamente que Quatre no toleraba esos comentarios, al menos no después de aquel incidente.

"bueno no es necesario una explicación mas amplia que el hecho de que no es tu trabajo Quatre" Wufei calmo los aminos. "y aunque no es el plan mas brillante que se le ha ocurrido aun tomando en cuenta que es un idiota, es un buen plan, pero te necesitamos"

"bien" dijo con desagrado

"bueno todo esta listo hoy terminaremos con todo..." Duo recupero su alegría "ahora... ¿cuál es mejor? Esté" levanto el vestido que traía en la mano derecha "o este" levanto el de la izquierda.

En otro cuarto

"¿saldrás?" pregunto sin inmutarse el chico de ojos esmeraldas

"si" respondió el japonés, a decir verdad los dos chicos tenia una personalidad muy estoica

"¿por qué?"

"me invito"

"¿tu aceptaste?"

"si"

"¿a dónde iras?"

"no sé"

"¿Reelena?"

"estará bajo tu cuidado"

"no creo que pase algo"

"no debemos confiarnos"

"lo sé"

(que conversación tan fluida... estos dos deberían hacerse oradores)

Los dos chicos estaba en la recamara de Heero, el cual mando llamar a Trowa para informarle de la situación. En realidad eran buenos amigos aunque no muy buenos conversadores, pero nunca lo fueron y no cambiarían ahora, sin embargo ellos se entendían muy bien sin necesidad de palabrería absurda.

"bien"

"bien"

Heero se dispuso a salir del cuarto, abrió la puerta dio un paso fuera de la habitación pero luego regreso.

"¿me veo muy formal?" pregunto de pronto volteando a su amigos que lo observo con cierta gracia y solo movió su cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa dulce dirigida a la inesperada preocupación por su apariencia de su mejor amigo... bueno su único amigo.

La chica esperaba ya a su acompañante.

"'no llegues tarde'" trato de imitar lo dicho por el hombre "y aquí estoy como idiota esperando a un cretino, a pero el era el que dijo y yo de tonto le obedecí y..."

"¿acostumbra a hablar sola?" pregunto el chico que llegaba detrás de ella.

La chica volteo para ver a su interlocutor.

"solo cuando me hacen esperar"

"son exactamente las doce" anuncio mientras veía el reloj

"no es verdad" trato de negarlo, pero vio que en su reloj también marcaban las doce "siempre es cortés llegar antes" trato de defenderse.

"claro... ¿a dónde quiere ir?"

"primero a almorzar... me muero de hambre"

"bien" Heero saco las llaves de su auto

"espere ¿qué hace?"

"amenos que quiera almorzar aquí mismo necesitamos un coche para movernos"

"no lo necesitamos" dijo de pronto un poco nervioso

"y ¿cómo piensa que saldremos de aquí?"

"caminado porque no... digo a cuanto queda de aquí el centro de la cuidad" respondió con risa nerviosa

"a 10 kilómetros" comento con seriedad

"¿en serio?" se sorprendió por la cantidad.

A Duo no le convenía que Heero utilizara su auto pues si algo fallaba con Wufei podía ser avisado y con el auto tenia más posibilidad de llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo no sabia que tanta era la distancia, que si bien podría recorrer corriendo en menos de 30 minutos ahora traía tacón y además no podía demostrar sus habilidades, a un paso normal llegarían en por lo menos 2 horas... pero ¿qué mas podía hacer?... aunque si le pedía que se fueran así sería muy sospechoso...

¿Cómo no se había percatado de la distancia?... ¿por qué no había pensado en eso?... debió haberse fijado cuando iba en el autobús de eso pero iba muy distraída estudiando su papel... un momento eso era... el autobús.

"pues entonces tomemos el autobús" dijo con una voz victoriosa

"¿el autobús?"

"sip... ¿o me dirá que Heero Yuy no se rebaja a usar un autobús?" pregunto retándolo, en lo poco que lo había tratado sabia que no resistiría un reto.

"vamos" contesto determinadamente.

En una de las ventanas de la gran mansión Wufei miraba como su mejor amigo salía con su 'cita' de la casa. Eso era perfecto Quatre había ido en busca de Barton y cuando lo encontrara le avisaría. Después el podría seguir con el plan y acabar con Reelena, para después poder regresar a su vida normal en a cual no tenia que usar falda.

"señorita Zoe" la voz de una mujer la llamo por detrás

"aaaahhhh" grito un poco al verse sorprendida, pero después volteo para centrarse con la mirada azul de aquella joven que cocinaba. "señorita Hilde" dijo al recordar su nombre

"puede llamarme Hilde... lo de señorita... bueno no tiene importancia" sonrió apenada desviando la mirada.

"claro... usted llámeme Zoe" si no fuera que ni el mismo podía pronunciar su apellido con facilidad le hubiera pedido que lo llamara por el, pero por el momento no tenia importancia ya que pronto no se volverían a ver.

Un silencio apareció entre lo dos, que si bien no era incomodo era un silencio al final.

"Hilde ¿sucede algo?" pregunto el oriental para romper el hielo.

"bueno... si" contesto apenada

"¿qué pasa?"

"es que..." dijo indecisa "es que yo quería pedirte un favor..." dijo con un sonrojo "se lo pediría a Diana pero supe que hoy es su día libre, y ya se lo he pedido a las demás chicas y me da pena volverlas a molestar y..."

"¿qué sucede?" la interrumpió pues no le gustaban los rodeos "dígalo con confianza, lo haré con gusto" y como se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

"bueno yo quisiera pedirle que por favor... por favor podría cuidar a mi hijo"

Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Wufei... ¿cómo que a su hijo?... ¿dijo hijo?. Esa chica no rebasaba de los 20 años y le estaba pidiendo que cuidara a su hijo.

"¿hijo?" la palabra salió de su mente sin meditarla.

"si, bueno es una larga historia... solo que tengo que ir a entregar un trabajo a la universidad y me llevara todo el día... y sus abuelos no pueden cuidarlo... eres la única persona a la que puedo recurrir"

"¿hijo?" Aun no salía de su asombro

"¿lo harás?" pregunto ya sin tomarle importancia a su asombro

"¿qué?" dijo saliendo de su anonadamiento

"¿qué si me harás el favor?""

"si, claro" las palabras salieron de su boca si querer.

"¡gracias!" dijo con emoción "VICTOR" grito.

"¿Víctor?" pregunto aun mas sorprendido, sabia que escucho ese nombre en algún lado..

"¿dónde se metió ese niño?" se pregunto para si misma saliendo del cuarto dejando a un Wufei tratando de recordar ese nombre. Cinco minutos pasaron y por fin a iluminación divina llego.

"aquí esta" lo voz de Hilde se oyó mientras iba entrando a la habitación, con un niño agarrado de la mano "Zoe, te presento a mi hijo, su nombre es Victor, Victor saluda a la señorita Zoe" dijo sonriendo y en ese momento lo dos se reconocieron

"TU" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ese niño era el mismo que lo había timado el día que quemo la camisa. Y pensar que al día siguiente lo busco para entregarle la bolsa de dulces y no lo encontró y ahora en estas extrañas circunstancias ahora será su niñera... un momento si era su niñera ¿en que momento terminaría su misión?.

Duo contemplaba a Heero que estaba sentado al frente a él, después de bajar del transporte decidieron ir a almorzar y entraron a una pequeña cafetería cerca de la parada de autobús. Como iba diciendo Duo contemplaba a Heero que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

Ese tipo era todo un misterio, extrañamente era un tipo muy atractivo y sin duda las mujeres le llovían... pero él como mujer no estaba tan mal, entonces porque se mostró renuente cuando lo invito a salir, a una persona como él lo mas seguro es que le sobraran invitaciones, acaso las rechazaría todas. Ahora que lo pensaba en verdad era atractivo, un verdadero adonis, y mira que él era muy selectivo, bueno en cuanto decir que un chico era atractivo, para él solo había dos chicos por los que realmente valiera la pena ser gay... y no era que el lo fuera... Wufei con su mirada oscura llena de misterio y Quatre con aquella dulzura inigualable... bueno al menos cuando lo conoció.

"ya se fueron los monos de mi cara" la voz fría de Heero lo saco de su meditación.

"¿qué?" dijo al no comprender

"¿qué si ya se fueron los monos de mi cara?" repitió la pregunta abriendo los ojos para mírala a los suyos.

"¿cuáles monos?" aun no comprendía

"no lo sé, usted dígame, pues no encuentro otra razón factible para que usted no deje de verme"

"¿qué?" primero no capto pero luego "un momento yo no lo estaba viendo..." antes de que pudiera continuar.

"a no, entonces ¿qué estaba viendo?" por Dios esta chica nunca aceptaba lo que hacia.

"pues no lo estaba viendo a usted..." mintió

"¿qué estaba viendo?" volvió a preguntar

"a otra cosa pero usted no"

"¿qué otra cosa?" tenia una cierta sonrisa

"eh... eh" balbuceaba dudoso pues no sabia que decirle "eso" señalo de pronto al techo

Heero volteo en busca de lo que le habían señalado y era... ¿una macha?

"¿una mancha?" dejo que sus pensamientos hablaran.

"si" contesto seguro aunque en realidad es que no sabia porque había dicho algo tan tonto

"¿qué le pude ver a una macha?"

"pues bueno..." 'esa es una buena pregunta' "pues si te le quedas viendo un rato puedes enconarle infinidad de formas" dijo un tanto nervioso

"¿en serio, ¿cómo cual?"

"pues... como... como..." solo babuseaba al no saber la respuesta "como... como una mancha"

"ah" dijo sin emociones "claro... ¿cómo no lo note?" hablo con ironía

"ah lo que sucede es que usted quiere llenar su ego pensando que lo estaba viendo"

"ahora también soy egocéntrico"

"si... lo es piensa que solo porque es atractivo y buen mozo piensa que todas las mujeres se fijan que en usted... pero no todas las mujeres buscamos una cara bonita ahí otras que preferimos lo que la gente lleva adentro" dijo enojado

"¿piensa que soy atractivo?" pregunto con cierta gracia en sus palabras

"¿qué?" pregunto sorprendido al ve que le había dicho que era atractivo... ¿cómo se le salió?... y además ese tipo se estaba burlando, trato de decirle algo pero solo se sonrojo así que "ah, olvídelo" termino molesto volteado su rostro a un punto muerto lejos de el rostro de Heero.

El chico estoico solo sonrió débilmente, le parecía gracioso el cambio de actitud de esta chica, sobre todo que a pesar de ser tan agresiva, se sonrojaba con una facilidad increíble. Incluso el cometario de ser atractivo no le molesto, siempre le molestaba que las mujeres se fijaran en el por su apariencia, pero esta chica en realidad parecía sincera al decirle que eso no le importaba... pero lo que más le gustaba es que ella no se había amedrentado frente a él cuando otros en las mismas circunstancias ya hubieran huido de él.

Duo por su parte tenia sus pensamiento en el hecho que su gran bocota le hizo decir cosas que si bien ciertamente pensaba jamás pensó decirlas en voz alta. Ahora miraba hacia la ventana nada en especial solo trataba de no mirar al joven frente a él, miro una auto detenerse frente a la cafetería mas no le dio importancias.

"aquí esta su comida" señalo la mesera dejando unos platos llenos de alimentos en el mesa. Al oír a la mujer al trenzado le brillo la mirada, en realidad tenia mucha hambre.

"gracias" agradeció contento y puso manos a la obra devorando lo que había en su plato, hot cakes por si no lo mencione, mientras el chico estoico miraba sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo la falta de elegancia característica de una mujer para comer, esta chica devoraba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

El soldado incubierto detecto la mirada de su acompañante en el "¿qué?" pregunto al terminar de pasar su bocado..

"nada" respondió seco

"pero mira que tenemos aquí" una tercera voz se escucho entre ellos, ambos voltearon buscándola, aun lado de su mesa un joven de entre 25 y 26 años estaba parado justo ahí era muy alto mas que ellos dos y musculoso "en el cielo deben haber dejado la puerta abierta porque los ángeles se están saliendo" (como odio esa frase) argumento el muchacho sentándose aun lado de Duo.

Heero trato de pararse para defender a su acompañante pero unos brazos sobre sus hombro se lo impidieron, cuando volteo vio a otros tres jóvenes detrás de él que lo retenían en su lugar.

"¿cómo te llamas preciosa?" pregunto el hombre mientras intentaba pasar su brazo por el hombro de la chica

"vete al Diablo" contesto Duo impidiéndole que le pusiera el brazo encima.

"me gustan las mujeres que sacan las uñas"

"y a mi me gustan los hombres que se bañan... y tu no eres uno de ellos" insulto mientras seguía en su lucha por que aquel hombre no lo tocara.

"eres afortunada, tienes la suerte de que un chico como yo se fije en ti"sonrió seguro de si mismo.

Heero volvió a tratar de parase pero de nuevo fue detenido, lo ultimo que quería era armar un escándalo pero ya se estaba cansando... sobre todo ver como ese hombre no dejaba a su chica en paz.

"ven" logro tomar del brazo a Duo "vamos a dar una vuelta" así se llevo prácticamente arrastrando a Duo.

Por su parte el trenzado no podía mas que mirar como ese chico lo llevaba a la fuerza, se sentía tan incompetente, en esa posición, sin duda el tenia la fuerza necesaria como para noquear a ese presumido, podría quitárselo de encima en cuanto el quisiera, pero no podía si Heero lo estaba viéndolo eso no se podía. Mientras tenia que ser mangoneado por un idiota con aires de grandeza.

"oye" la voz de Heero fría como siempre hizo reaccionar a Duo mientras que el otro volteo par hacerle frente sin soltar al trenzado. "suéltala" ordeno.

"Heero..." lo nombro con sorpresa, estaba enojado, sus ojos no disimulaban el enojo, mas no era la misma mirada de cuando discutían entre ellos, esta era una mirada de furia.

"¿qué dijiste?" pregunto con cierta burla aun confiado.

"suéltala" volvió a ordenar

"¿quién me va a obligar?"

"yo" contesto impasible.

"tu y que..." sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver que detrás de aquel hombre de ojos azules, sus amigos, sus dos amigos estaban tirados inconscientes.

"yo solo" respondió la pregunto inconclusa.

El hombre dudo, sabia que era fuerte pero sus dos amigos también lo eran y ese hombre los había noqueado, ¿cómo lo hizo, si lo hubiera podido ver... no tenia otra alternativa que hacer lo que decía

"esta bien" dijo con cierto fastidio para ocultar su temor, y con rudeza aventó a la chica a Heero "de todas formas no era tan bonita"

Duo fue lanzado como muñeca de trapo a los brazos de Heero, que lo atraparon con cuidado ayudándole a no perder el equilibrio, y por un momento se sintió protegido, pero esa emoción se fue rápido, cuando los brazos dejaron de tacarlo, cuando volteo en busca de Heero vio como se dirigía amenazante al hombre que lo sujeto hace unos momentos.

El hombre vio venir a él al chico estoico de forma amenazante, trato de no parecer asustado, pero cuando sintió una gran fuerza arrastrarlo hasta la pared no pudo contenerse.

"perdóname, no quise molestarte" dijo lleno de miedo

"así no se trata a las mujeres" sonó su voz fría y amenazadora "menos a la que están conmigo"

"lo siento no quería molestar a tu novia"

"pero la molestaste"

El agente incubierto vio como Heero iba cerrando el puño de la mano libre al parecer iba a golpear a ese sujeto. Sabia que se lo merecía, aun así no supo porque fue a detenerlo.

"espera Heero" lo llamo poniéndose a su lado "no vale la pena... por favor ya vámonos" pidió, no suplico... tenia miedo de que la policía viniera y lo arrestara, si bien no había sido el causante del conflicto, el había noqueado a dos y apunto de acabar con un tercero, ¿quién le iba a creer que no era al culpable?...

"este sujeto te molesto" expreso sin voltear a verlo clavando su mirada aun en el atemorizado chico

"si, pero ya vamonos... por favor" Heero por fin la vio y miro la suplica en sus ojos, eso lo molesto mas, ¿por qué Diana se preocupaba por un sujeto como ese?. Sin decir nada soltó al hombre y se salio del establecimiento a paso veloz.

"Heero" lo llamo mientras también el salía del local, tratando de darle alcance a su ahora jefe

"¿qué?" pregunto sin detenerse o voltear.

"espera" dijo por fin dándole alcance. "Detente" pidió al ver que el otro no se paraba "detente" lo tomo del brazo y le dio la vuelta haciendo que por fin ya no caminara. "¿a dónde vas?" pregunto de forma exigente

"me voy a casa... espero que tu diviertas en tu día libre" Volvió a darse la vuelta

"no puedes irte, dijiste que pasarías el día conmigo" dijo enojado

"esto no va a funcionar"

"¿por qué no?... solo por que un idiota nos molesto... eso no es nada, el dia acaba de comenzar solo fue un mal rato" su molestia aumentaba mas

"seamos honestos, nosotros no podemos pasarnos un minuto sin discutir" dijo de forma fría

"eso a mi ni me molesta" su voz se suavizo al decir estas palabras

"¿qué?" volvió a voltear a verla

"bueno si discutimos de vez en cuando... esta bien discutimos siempre, pero no me molesta, a pesar de todo tu me simpatizas, además me das confianza" sonrió "mira ya ni siquiera te hablo de usted, ni tu a mi"

"no tiene importancia si me simpatizas cuando no podemos mantener una conversación sin pelearnos el ella" explico

"¿entonces también te simpatizo?"

"¿eh?" se sorprendió por al pregunta de la joven, pero pronto recupero la postura. "ya te dije que eso no importa, el caso es..."

"si importa, lo ves, ya llevamos un avance..."

"eso no es avance..."

"por favor joven Yuy, solo es un día el que tenga que soportarme y nada más, después lo dejare tranquilo, pero como ve necesito alguien que me defienda... por favor" puso su carita de cachorro bajo la lluvia, esa que era irresistible

"pero..." ¿cómo era posible que esa mirada le hiciera reaccionar con duda?

"por favor" volvió a suplicar

"esta bien… solo por hoy" sentencio.

En un cuarto completamente oscuro iluminado solo por la luz de una pantalla de computadora que dejando ver el rostro de aquel que la manipulaba. En ella se lograba ver varias imágenes acompañadas por textos largos y otro cortos, fotos de aquel chico rubio que había llegado a su casa provocando la desconocida curiosidad en él.

¿qué estaba haciendo?... esa pregunta recorría su cabeza una y otra vez... ¿qué estaba haciendo?... sería mas fácil si sospechara de él y por eso intentara descubrir algo en él, pero no, no sospechaba, solo estaba lleno de curiosidad, pero ¿por qué?... ¿por qué si apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con él?... sin duda era una bella imagen para ver la de aquel joven, pero eso era, un joven, un hombre... bien sabia que nunca le habían atraído las mujeres, pero tampoco le atraían los hombre, simplemente el no sentía nada de esos sentimientos de atracción por nadie... y ahora... ahora estaba como un idiota en la oscuridad buscando información de aquel joven, buscando un indicio, una señal, algo que le dijera quien era la mujer y el niño de la foto... algo que le dijera que cambio la mirada de eso muchacho de forma tan drástica.

De pronto una luz proveniente de la puerta abriéndose fue iluminando poco a poco la habitación.

"¿Trowa estas aquí?" una voz conocida pregunto por él

"si" respondió simplemente.

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y un peinado un tanto parecido al suyo entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"¿por qué esta tan oscuro?" pregunto acercándose a la ventana y abriendo la cortina dejando pasar todos los rayos de sol que hacían gala de su esplendor iluminando de lleno el cuarto.

"me gusta la oscuridad"

"¿desde cuando eres vampiro?" bromeo acercándose a él para ver en que trabajaba "¿ese es Quatre Winner?" preguntó un tanto desconcertaba al ver a su invitado en la pantalla

"si... lo es" contesto sin inmutarse

"¿sospechas algo de él?" pregunto aun mas curiosa.

"eh... este" dudo sin saber que decir.

Debió haber dicho que si, o algo parecido, el nunca dudaba, y eso la chica lo noto.

"¡te gusta!" dijo con gran sorpresa y alegría

"¿qué?... no" contesto ya "¿de donde sacas eso Noin?"

"dudaste al contestar y tu nunca lo haces, además estas aquí en la oscuridad buscando de él"

"no estoy buscando" trato de mantenerse frió

"¿entonces que estas haciendo?... o me dirás que esas imágenes aparecieron de pronto en tu computadora"

"¿y si lo estaba haciendo que?" pregunto ya exasperado por lo acorralado que lo tenia Noin

"nada" contesto alegre "solo que jamás pensé que alguien te atrajera a ti..." sonrió aun más "este día esta lleno de sorpresas, primero Heero salio con una chica, y tu estas aquí buscando investigando al joven Winner"

"podríamos dejar de habla de eso"su voz trato de intimidarla, pero solo logro que sonriera mas.

"¿qué estabas buscando de él?" ignoro lo anterior

"nada"

"vamos, talvez te ayude"

"no"

"vamos... yo soy mujer y tengo un sexto sentido para esto"

"no"

"bueno, esta bien... si no quieres mi ayuda por mi esta bien" dijo haciéndose la indignada dirigiéndose a la puerta

"¿cómo conoció Reelena a ese muchacho?" la pregunta paro la salida de Noin, estaba sorprendida por esa pregunta, pero mas sorprendido estaba Trowa sin saber por que hizo esa pregunta y como fue la dijo en voz alta.

Noin se volvió para verlo su mirada era triste...

"es una larga historia" sonrió triste "no creo que sea el momento"

"¿Por qué?"

"es una larga y muy triste historia"

"¿una chica rubia de ceja rara y ojos aperlados tiene que ver?"

Noin se sorprendió... ¿cómo lo sabia?

"¿cómo lo sabes?" cuestiono intrigada

"digamos que es una sospecha... y tengo tiempo"

La capitán se quedo callado un momento, tenia que hablar, después de todo ella lo había ofrecido.

"esa mujer que dices, su nombre era Dorothy Catalonia, ella era le mejor amiga de de la señorita Reelena..."

"¿como es qué yo nunca la he visto?" interrumpió, solo recibió una sonrisa dulce.

"yo la conocí cuando la señorita Reelena era mas joven y ustedes no habían llegado aqui..." siguió sin contestar al hombre "... una vez que Zech y yo venimos aun en las batallas, Zech quería saber que su hermana estaba bien... aquí en la conocí, justo en la sala... me sorprendió que una mujer como ella fuera amiga de la señorita Reelena, eran completamente distintas, mientras la señorita Reelena tenia un idealismo pacifista y odiaba la violencia y las guerras, Dorothy era una mujer bélica por excelencia, adoraba la guerra, su voz siempre estaba llena de sarcasmo y cinismo, sin duda era una mujer muy honesta pero hiriente como ninguna otra, hasta su risa estaba llena de burla, una mujer dura y fría... a veces me daba miedo, aunque era de esperarse, pues su familia era conocida por eso..." Trowa la miro extrañada por el comentario "a lo siento creo que olvide menciona que ella era nieta de del duque Dearmille... el es bien conocido que siempre estuvo a favor de la guerra creía que la única forma de conseguir la paz era la guerra... ahora es uno de los dirigentes de Prevents"

"¿y ella que tiene que ver con Winner?" sonrió la mujer al ver la impaciencia del joven.

"pues, después de las guerras, justo hace unos 5 años, cuando yo comencé a fungir con las capitana en jefe recibimos la visita de esa mujer, al menos físicamente porque la mujer que nos visito era otra definitivamente, aunque no de lo podría describir, te diré que la mujer que llego a ese día era un mujer feliz, hasta su sonrisa había cambiado"

"¿qué fue lo que la cambio?"

"el amor..." sonrió al recordarlo "se había enamorado, enamorado perdidamente, a pesar de que esa persona estaba prohibida para ella, se había enamorado eso era lo que importaba..."

"¿Winner?"

"si... del joven Quatre Raberba Winner... he de confesar que yo no lo conocí hasta el día del baile, porque Dororthy solo hablaba de él mas nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, aun así ella hablaba de él tanto... lo amaba, y lo mejor, él la amaba a ella, lo supe porque solo estuvo con nosotros dos semanas y ningún día de esas semanas el joven Winner no le hablo por teléfono y ella se veía feliz al hablar con él, aunque siempre mantuvieron oculta su relación de los medios, aun no se porque"

"¿qué le paso a ella?"

"murió" respondió con simpleza

"¿murió?" se sorprendió

"si, unos meses después de su visita, ella iba a un trasbordador que fue atacado por rebeldes... yo no pude asistir al funeral pero Reelena si"

"¿tenían un hijo?"

"¿qué?" se sorprendió "no que yo supiera"

"oh valla" estaba sorprendido por la historia que acababa de escuchar, entones esa era sin duda la razón, pero ¿quién era el niño que esa mujer cargaba?.

Trowa se dio cuenta que debió amarla mucho para que su pena fuera tan grande.

Mientras en otro lado.

"¡vamos Marcos vamos!" los gritos de Duo eran lanzados con toda su voz, aunque se perdían en los gritos de los otros que se encontraban en el lugar, en el centro del lugar caballos corrían dando vuelta a la pista. "oh... perdí" anuncio con decepción al ver como el caballo que por el que había apostado llegaba en tercer lugar.

Heero y Duo... bueno mas bien Diana estaban en un hipódromo, al chico estoico le sorprendió ver a donde lo llevaba su acompañante, sin duda este no era un lugar a donde las mujeres les gustara que las llevaran en una cita, mas fue ella quien lo quiso, debía darle crédito eso era mas entretenido que ir a ver una película melosa y aburrida.

"volví a perder" anuncio con tristeza haciendo un puchero, mientras regresaba la vista a Heero que estaba detrás de él. "ya se me esta acabando el dinero"

"no es bueno apostar" comento con indiferencia

"no apuesto" contesto enérgico "invierto"

"¿invierte?"

"aja... es una buena y fácil forma de ganar mas dinero"

"pero usted no has ganado nada" eso era verdad

"pues pero esto es mas fácil y mas divertido que comprar rasca y gana"

"¿rasca y gana?"

"si, ya sabes esos boleto donde rascas y si te salen tres..."

"ya se lo que son"

"pues eso, es mas fácil, además en los rasca y gana no ganas o solo el reembolso, y cuando vas por el aun te preguntas 'el dinero u otro billete' pues claro que quieres otro billete si no que caso tendría..."

"Diana"

"lo sé, es que me da coraje que me preguntan, sabes que el que no arriesga no gana y..."

"Diana"

"pero esto es mas fácil además es mas entretenido..."

"Diana"

"¿qué?" pregunto ya exasperado, pero la mirada de Heero lo hizo comprender "oh esta bien me callo" miro su reloj y en la pista ya estaban entrando los otros caballos "ya va a empezar la otra carrera" comento.

"si... ¿vas a apostar?"

"pues eso quiero pero me queda poco dinero y no se a cual irle" suspiro

"el cuarto ganara" afirmo sin una sola gota de duda

"¿en serio?" lo miro extrañado "¿cómo lo sabes?"

"tiene las patas un poco mas largas y su zancada es mas amplia, además su jockey es mas pequeño y delgado, así que no será mucho peso, también es el mas joven y se ve que es el menos cansado" termino dejando sorprendido a Duo

"¿en serio?" para Duo todos los caballos estaban iguales... ¿cómo sabia que esa el mas joven? "¿estas seguro?"

Heero no contesto pero la mirada de seguridad fue la respuesta

"entonces vamos" Duo empujo de forma juguetona a Heero para llevarlo hasta las casillas de apuestas. "espero que tengas razón porque sino no voy a tener con que comer" comento caminado al lado del chico estoico sin soltarlo, ni que él la soltara.

"entonces no apueste"

"Entonces que tendría de divertido" sonrió aun mas.

"eres extraña"

"no tanto como tú" sonrió dulcemente y dirigió su vista al frente, en ese momento se detuvieron al ver la aglomeración que había en las casillas para poder apostar. "hay mucha gente no..." expreso, de pronto mas gente llego empujándolos, sin previo aviso.

Entre los empujones Diana perdió de vista a su acompañante y fue arrastrado por la gente, pero sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano y lo estiraba fuertemente este se movió a donde fue estirado y sintió como chocaba con un cuerpo firme, para después sentir una mano se posaba en su espalda de forma protectora mientras la mano que sostenía las suya la apretaba un poco mas fuerte pero sin lastimarla. Esto sorprendió a Duo que rápido volteo en busca del dueño de ese cuerpo, y vio a Heero frente a frente, y muy de frente pues ya que su estatura era similar su rostro quedo muy cerca de el de él al momento de voltear, sin duda era él el que lo estaba protegiendo... ¿protegiendo?.

"Heero" murmuro

"ten mas cuidado" dijo mirándolo fríamente

"si" contesto nervioso para después desviar la mirada, no soportaba la de Heero pues sabia que en ese momento él ya estaba muy sonrojado.

Después de la vergonzosa situación, lograron llegar a las casillas, para luego salir de esa multitud, pero eso no lo quieto el sonrojo a Duo ya que Heero aun no le soltaba la mano, al parecer tenia miedo de que se lo volvieran a llevar arrastrando, o al menos eso pensaba.

La carrera comenzó, mas el trenzado ya no grito solo miraba la carrera, pero mas que nada escondía su mirada de la de su acompañante.. pero el ruido del altavoz anunciando el ganador lo saco de su embelesamiento.

"¡Y EL GANADOR ES EL NUMERO CUATRO SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS!" anunciaba con entusiasmo el comentarista.

"¿gané?" dijo en un murmuro Duo viendo su boleto "gane" afirmo calmado "¡GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ!" grito con gran alegría abrazándose de Heero, y sin darse cuenta de deposito un suave beso en los labios del chico "¡gane Heero, tenias razón!" se abrazo aun mas.

"felicidades" fue un suave murmuro, pero cuando sintió que el abrazo era correspondido se separo abruptamente

"oh por dios te bese" dijo asustado "te bese..." no supo porque pero le dio miedo el haberlo besado. "Perdóname... perdón yo no quería, perdón en serio, yo..."hablaba con miedo y nervios. "perdona en serio yo no quería solo que..." aquel dedo que siempre lo hacia callara volvió a hacerlo.

"ya cállate... no paso nada... solo estabas alegre" dijo con frialdad para después caminar rumbo a las casillas.

"pero..." trato de hablar mientras seguía a Heero ya que aun lo traía agarrado

"vamos" dijo apresurando el paso.

"¿a dónde vamos?" pregunto tímidamente

"¿qué no quieres cobrar tu dinero?" su voz parecía molesta

"a, si" contesto con simpleza.

Después de cobrar el dinero salieron del hipódromo, los dos aun seguían en silencio.

Duo estaba totalmente sonrojado con la cabeza agachada... ¿cómo se la había ocurrido besar a un hombre?... talvez Heero no sabia que él era un hombre, pero él si lo sabia y aun así lo había hecho... y lo peor es que no beso a cualquier hombre, lo beso a él, a Heero Yuy, su enemigo, su objetivo... su jefe... al menos por el momento, no solo eso, beso a la persona que se supone detestaba y no soportaba... sin embargo no era eso lo que lo molestaba, no, lo que lo molestaba era que... era que no se arrepentía.

"Heero, ¿no vas a soltar mi mano?" pregunto en un murmuro viendo a la cara del chico estoico

"no" contesto firmemente. Sorprendido a Duo que de inmediato volvió a agachar la cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de reclamar.

Por su parte Heero no podría explicarlo, pero él siempre hacia lo que sentía, y simplemente no sentía ganas de soltar a esa chica, así que no lo haría...esa mano se sentía tan calida que le gustaba tenerla agarrada... era tan calida como sus labios... sus labios eran calidos, si ella supiera que ese era su primer beso se burlaría sin duda, aunque debía aceptar que ese no era un beso beso, era mas bien algo así como un beso de hermanos, o buenos amigos, era algo que salio por la emoción y la alegría... aun así le gusto... mucho.

"muy bien black devil... ríndete" ordeno con emoción el niño que en sus manos llevaba un juguete de acción, esperando a que su compañero de juego hiciera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Zoe estaba ahí, solo agachada agarrando otro juguete, mas solo agárrandolo, sin hacer nada mas, esperando a que el niño juegue solo.

"oye... tu también tienes que hacer algo" señalo el niño un tanto desesperado por no recibir atención.

"¿Cómo que?"

"pues como hablar o moverte, o algo"

"¿Para que?"

"pues para jugar que es lo que estamos haciendo" dijo con enojo.

"yo no se jugar"

"ya me di cuenta"

"Zoe" una voz conocida lo llamo mientras el dueño de la voz entraba a la cocina. "Zoe, necesitamos..." sus palabras fueron detenidas al ver a la persona que buscaba en el suelo con un muñeco en la mano

Wufei al verse descubierto en tan penosa situación, se sonrojo para después pararse sacudir un poco su falda. Y solo por no dejar aclarase la garganta.

"¿qué pasa Quatre?" pregunto intentando sonar normal

"¿qué estabas haciendo?" pregunto curioso con una linda sonrisa.

"nada... nada definitivamente nada" contesto nervioso

"oye vamos a jugar" la voz del niño hizo a los dos voltear hacia abajo.

"no niño que no vez que estoy ocupado" dijo con sonrojo.

"a de cualquier forma no sabes jugar" ese comentario sonroja aun mas a Wufei

Quatre miro al niño, y sonrió al ver el enfado en sus pequeños ojitos. Se acerco a él y se agacho hasta estar a su altura... lo miro, se niño debía tener la misma edad que su niño tendría ahora.

"¿cómo te llamas pequeño?" pregunto sonriéndole dulcemente mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño.

"Víctor" contesto sonrojándose al ver como ese hombre lo miraba tan fijamente

"que lindo nombre... ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"cinco" respondió apenado

"me recuerda a Sayda... ahora tendría esa misma edad" sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía

Wufei no supo que decir, este era un momento que no debía interrumpir, era raro ver a Quatre hablando de su pasado, a pesar de que vivía en él. Le incomodaba estar en medio de esta situación.

"¿usted es un ángel?" pregunto temeroso el niño.

"¿un ángel?" se sorprendió ante el cuestionamiento

"si... un ángel"

Quatre sonrió.

"claro que no... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"porque usted es muy bonito, y solo los ángeles que ahí en la iglesia que mi mama me lleva son así" contesto muy seguro "usted es bonito, así que debe ser una ángel"

"no... estas equivocado yo no soy un ángel..." trato de explicar pero fue interrumpido

"si lo es, yo los he visto en la iglesia y son como usted... usted es un ángel... ¿verdad joven Trowa?" pregunto de pronto volteando a la puerta de la cocina.

Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba la figura de aquel joven mencionado por el niño, solo observando, los dos agente se preguntaban en que momento llego.

"si" respondió firmemente. Sacando un sonrojo de Quatre el cual era muy visible a pesar de ser pequeño por su blanca piel.

"lo ve... y el joven Trowa nunca miente" dijo con determinación, viendo acercarse a Trowa el cual desarreglo su cabello con la mano en señal de saludo.

"¿qué haces aquí pequeño?" pregunto Trowa, y por primera vez no oyeron ese tono tan frió con el que hablaba.

"mi mama me dejo con ella" señalo a Wufei... "pero no sabe jugar"

"y ¿por qué no juegas con el joven Trowa... yo tengo otras cosas que hacer" expreso ya con fastidio

"no... el tampoco sabe jugar..." contesto desanimado pero pronto una idea llego a su cabeza "a ya sé..." se levanto y miro a Quatre "señor ángel ¿quiere jugar conmigo?"

A Quatre le resbalo una gota de sudor, ese niño si que era aferrado, pero aun así era muy dulce e inocente mira que creer que el era un ángel.

"yo tampoco soy bueno con esos juegos... pero que te parece si te invito un helado" le sonrió

"si" contesto con alegría.

"usted joven Trowa... ¿nos acompaña?" invito quatre también sonriendo recibiendo sola mente un movimiento de cabeza que denotaba afirmación.,

'perfecto' pensó Wufei, eso era perfecto, Quatre habia tenido el plan perfecto, el distraería a Trowa y además al niño y a el le permitiría acabar la misión... genio... un verdadero genio

"¿y tu Zoe nos acompañas?" pregunto Quatre inocentemente

"¿qué?" fue la respuesta sorprendida

"es lógico que si señor ángel" contesto el niño que ya estaba agarrando la mano de Zoe "mi mama me dejo encargado el ella y ella tiene que cuidarme ¿verdad?" pregunto con las mas linda de sus sonrisas.

"he... claro" contesto inseguro... ¿cómo decirle que no algo tan tierno?.

Duo y Heero se encontraban en una fuente de sodas. Duo daba un sorbo a su malteada, desde que salieron del hipódromo el chico estoico no dijo nada, excepto ese no, y saben solo porque llegaron al establecimiento lo soltó, ¿qué acaso tenia planeado traerlo de la mano siempre?... debía confesar que eso era lo mas parecido a un halago dedicado a él.

"¿estas enojado?" pregunto tratando de romper el silencio

"no" contesto fríamente dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Ambos estaba sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda alta, con bancos altos, uno frete al otro.

"¿hice algo mal?"

"no"

"¿te molesto algo?"

"hablas como si nos hubiéramos acostado juntos" ese comentario sonrojo mucho a Duo, Heero tenia razón.

"lo siento yo... este" trataba de hablar pero los nervios no lo dejaban. "perdóname... es que te pusiste serio y creí... pues ya sabes..."

"nunca he sido gran conversador... no me darían un premio por eso" ¿acaso eso era un intento de broma?

Duo sonrió... creo que a su forma si era una broma.

"lo sé... pero creo que lo olvide"

Heero lo obervo detenidamente a los ojos, cosa que tiño las mejillas de Duo de rojo.

"¿tus ojos son azules?" pregunto de pronto

"s... si" respondió con duda al no saber a que se refería Heero, acaso lo reconoció, acaso se percato de quien era, no, eso no era posible, pero, ese hombre era muy hábil, que pasaba si lo había descubierto.

"se ven violetas algunas veces... son hermosos" si Duo ya estaba sonrojado ahora era un tomate completamente

"gracias" atino a responder para después quedarse callado observando al muchacho... ¿por qué le dijo eso?... ¿por qué lo hacia?... ¿por qué lo observaba?... solo porque en la mañana lo había defendido, porque lo trajo de la mano sin apenarse, porque era muy guapo, porque lo adulo, porque era listo, porque era casi perfecto... 'que calor hace' pensó... ¿por qué pensaba tantas cosas?... el era su rival, era su contraparte, era su enemigo... era tan hermoso... no, eso no, el tenia que eliminarlo, tenia si era necesario matarlo, tenia que distraerlo... tenia... tenia... tenia que definitivamente salir de ahí.

"voy al tocador" dijo de pronto parándose, ya que el calor aumentaba... por los nervios camino muy torpemente chocando con cuanto se pusiera en frente, ya fuera con una mesa, una silla, gente y hasta la pobre mesera a la cual le tumbo el pedido... hasta que se perdió en la puerta que dirigía a los baños.

"su novia es rara" comento la mesera que por fin llegaba con las crepas que Duo pidió...

Heero observaba aun por donde la figura de Diana se había perdido.

"si... lo es" contesto con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Duo estaba totalmente nervioso, jamás se había puesto así, ni siquiera cuando salía con chicas se ponía nervioso, no, las nerviosas eran ellas y eso le divertía, él era muy seguro de si mismo, jamás nada le quitaba la calma... entonces... ¿por qué ahora se comportaba como colegiala con su primer amor?... ¿su primer amor?... no, imposible, él no se podía enamorar de nadie, eso no se lo permitían, el mismo no se lo permitía, el no se podía enamorar, mucho menos de un hombre, y mucho menos específicamente de Heero Yuy... el no debía sentir nada... nada

"preciosa creo que te equivocaste" la voz ronca de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El trenzado miro a su alrededor y noto que la gente lo miraba con extrañeza pero sobre todo noto a dos hombre que lo miraban sonrojados, y supo el porque cuando por fin puso atención y noto a eso hombre de frente a la pared, y mas específicamente de frente a los urinarios del baño de CABALLEROS.

Duo sin darse cuenta estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que entró al baño de hombre, debió haber olvidado su papel de mujer.

"jajaja" rió con cierto nerviosismo "perdonen... disculpen, la verdad es que no me fije, pero ya saben, esos muñequitos de la puerta que ponen, hombre, mujer, la verdad no se entienden, porque las mujeres ya usamos pantalones de vez en cuando, y ahí unos hombres que usan vestidos, ustedes saben como los escoceses, pero bueno pienso que a estas alturas y como están las cosas a esos dibujos les deberían poner senos para que se reconozcan, aunque a decir..." mientras decía esa sarta de tonterías daba pasos lentos a la puerta hasta que llego a ella "bueno... ya saben disculpen... a propósito lindos calzoncillos" y por fin salio.

Duo ahora por fin entro al baño correcto... no hizo nada, solo se quedo recargado con las manos en uno de los lavamanos, su cabeza estaba agachada mirando la llave del agua, pero no era que ahí se encontrara la clave de la formación de universo, no, solo era un lugar donde su mirada encontró refugio, no quería ver al frente, justo donde el espejo sin duda reflejaría su imagen, la imagen de una persona que no era... pero que deseaba con toda su alma ser.

"¿qué te ocurre linda?" pregunto una mujer que se coloca al otro lado de Duo

"¿qué?" que dijo viéndola sorprendido pues no detecto su presencia

"oh, no me digas que tu novio te dejo" comento angustiada

"no... yo no tengo novio"

"ah, no te hagas la inocente que te vi con el adonis que esta haya afuera"

"¿adonis?" no comprendió

"si, el chico guapo, alto y de ojos azules enigmáticos... todo un hombre, lo vi sentado contigo..."

"no, el no es mi novio... yo"

"no digas eso, se ve que el esta muy clavado contigo, y no niegues que tu con él" sonrió dulcemente "no deberías negar a un hombre como ese"

"pero, es que..." trato de explicar, pero fue interrumpida

"¿no me digas que tu fuiste la que rompo con él?"

"¿qué?... no yo..."

"eso es un alivio porque sería una tonta la que terminaría una relación con alguien como él..." sonrió, pero después se quedo reflexiva "pero entonces... ¿por qué estas triste?"

"yo no..."

"¿Con quien hablas Mary?" se escucho una voz a las espaldas de las dos mujeres, ambas voltearon y vieron una tercera salir del cubículo del retrete.

"solo hablo con esta niña, Jenny... esta triste pero no se porque"

"yo..." trato de acabar la conversación pero fue interrumpida por lo otra mujer

"¿y porque esta triste?... si yo estuviera en su lugar saltaría de gusto... ¿o qué no ha visto al hombre que tiene sentado frente a ella..." termino, pero también puso pose reflexiva "oh linda" habló afligida "no me digas que rompieron"

"NO..." grito con desesperación... ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo con esas mujeres?...

"oh, eso es bueno, pero entonces, solo ahí dos razones para que una mujer este en ese estado, uno, que el hombre que ama la haya dejado, y dos..." los ojos de la mujer brillaron

"¿cuál es la dos?" pregunto un confundido Duo

"que te haya propuesto matrimonio" dijo con alegría desbordante

"¿QUÉ?" grito con una amalgama de sorpresa, pena y horror.

"oh eso es hermoso" comento la otra mujer con felicidad

"si, imagínate la suerte que tiene esta niña, se va a casar con todo un modelo...oh no" dijo cambiando su semblante a uno oscuro "no me digas que le dijiste que no..."

"¿qué?" bien el léxico de Duo no fluía muy bien en esos momentos

"¿qué clase de tonta eres para decirle que no?" preguntó enfadada la mujer llamada Mary

"¿qué?" esa mujer la había insultado

"pero como pudiste negarte, ese hombre se ve adinerado, y es realmente guapo, claro que debe tener admiradoras pero si te propuso algo como matrimonio en verdad te quiere, porque en estos tiempos ya nadie se arriesga a esa unión..."

"estas niñas de hoy piensan que todo va a ser fácil, de seguro piensas que por ser linda te van a caer otros igual a él, pero no, deja pasar un par de años y te pondrás arrugada y fea y ya nadie te querrá y entonces si pensaras lo tonta que fuiste a dejar este gran partido..."

Duo había pasado de su estado de completa sorpresa, a uno de enfado, estas mujeres no conocían a Heero, no era todo lo que decían, bueno si, era guapo, pero era petulante y prepotente, grosero, aunque hacía unos buenos emparedados... pero no era el punto, el punto era que estas mujeres se estaba metiendo en lo que no le importaba, solo faltaba que quisieran adivinas su periodo... y aun así seguían hablándole diciéndole que era una tonta, solo porque creían que había rechazado a Heero... ni siquiera lo hizo, pero de haber tenido oportunidad lo haría (si como no).

"... y definitivamente la mujer que lo rechace es una tonta" terminaron las dos en unisono

"YA..."grito exasperado "mi vida no les importa y no, no me pidió matrimonio y de haberlo hecho lo habría rechazado (una vez mas... si como no) por que es un presumido, petulante, egocéntrico, grosero, engreído..." su boca de nuevo ya no concordaba con su cabeza, de ella solo salían cosas que no pensaba antes de decir "... jactancioso..."

"no me digas que te engaño y ahora trata de que lo perdones pidiéndote que te cases con él"

"eso es típico de todos los hombres... ya decía yo que alguien con esa apariencia debía tener algún defecto"

"YA" volvió a gritar "ya me canse par de chismosas... en primera el jamás me engañaría porque es honesto, amable y a su forma muy dulce y comprensivo, no es de los que..."

"pero si estas enamorada de él..." afirmo con ensoñación la mujer llamada Jenny.

"no yo..." la afirmación, ya que eso era, le llego muy de repente a Duo

"es muy lindo... debe ser tu primer amor y por eso estabas así... es tan tierno el primer amor..."

"yo..." trato de refutarlo, trato de negarlo, pero solo salio corriendo tan nervioso que choco con algo firme. "oye fíjate por donde vas" dijo mirando a la persona con las que había chocado "Heero ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto sorprendido

"te tardaste mucho... vine a buscarte"

"¿acaso pensabas entrar al baño?"

"si era necesario" contesto serio dejando ver que no era broma.

Duo lo miro su sonrojo no desapareció y se maldijo por ello...

"vamos al cine si?" pidió bajando la mirada, esto cada vez se volvía mas complicado, porque no podía estar calmado... ¿por qué se comportaba de esa forma?... ¿por qué ese hombre lo hacia comportarse tan diferente?... esperaba que todo valiera la pena, pero era preocupante que Heero no hubiera recibido noticias de la casa... acaso Wufei aun no acababa... 'maldicion Wufei espero que todo esto valga la pena'.

"corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre" gritaba con emoción Wufei desde una banca del parque.

Miraba emocionado con el pequeño Víctor corría a través de las rocas que simulaban las bases de un campo de béisbol... en el parque encontró a varios de sus amigos de la escuela y decidió jugar con ellos... Wufei tenia que aceptar que era un niño habilidoso para tener 6 años...

El recordaba que a Duo y a él no les permitían jugar con otro niños, al parecer era muy peligroso, al menos para los otros niños, su vida era el entrenamiento... sin embargo eran felices los domingos cuando Lady les permitía salir, solo una vez les permitió salir solos, fueron a un parque cercano, hicieron tremendo alboroto que Lady jamas les permitió volver a salir sin ella... bueno al menos hasta que empezaron a fungir para lo que fueron entrenados, entonces tuvieron las libertad de hacer lo que quisieran condicionados a hacer lo que no querían... pero que otra opción tenían cuando no conocían nada más...

"regrésame la pelota" la voz del niño que cuidaba lo saco de sus pensamientos,

Este y varios de sus amigos se encontraban persiguiendo la pelota con la que jugaban por loa aires, 3 niños de mucha mayor edad al parecer se la habían quitado y ahora jugaban al gato con ellos.

"si las quieren atrápala" dijo el mas grande lanzando

"hey ¿qué esta pasando aquí?" pregunto Wufei llegando hasta donde estaban los niños

"esos niños nos quitaron la pelota" dijo el pequeño aun lado de Víctor.

"oigan no es de buena educación aprovecharse de los niños mas pequeños que ustedes" Wufei se puso en medio el triangulo formado por los tres abusadores.

"usted no se meta" respondió el mayor de los tres

"oh... no, esto esta muy mal, en mis tiempos no contestábamos así a los mayores" sonrió malévolamente

"pues eso fue en la época de los dinosaurios" el comentario hizo reír a los tres chicos.

"ja... eres gracioso... pero muy irrespetuoso, y ya me hiciste enojar así que te lo advierto... devuelve esa pelota" su tono serio decía que no estaba para juegos

"si la quiere" miro la pelota que estaba en su mano "atrápala" la lanzo a su amigo, pero para su sorpresa una mano interrumpió el vuelo de la pelota. La chica que estaba en medio de ellos se movió con rapidez y logro tomar la pelota.

"la atrape... pero aun así eres irrespetuoso..." se le quedo mirando "...te castigare" sonrió, no sabia que lo impulsaba pero...

Tomo al chico mas grande por un brazo y con una llave extraña lo tiro boca abajo mientras le hacia manita de puerco (si no saben cual es pregunten) por la espalda.

Los otros dos chicos mayores solo se quedaron vencido sorprendido como su amigo era domado por esa extraña mujer.

"ahora dirás 'perdóneme por ser tan mal educado'" dijo torciendo un poco mas el brazo y con su sonrisa burlona

"¡perdón por ser tan mal educado!" se apresuro a gritarlo

"bien, vamos progresando ahora di 'juro que no lo volveré a hacer'"

"quítenme a esta vieja loca de encima" grito a todo pulmón

"no no no, eso no es lo que dije, ahora vuelve a intentarlo..." sonrió mas

"juro no..."

"¿qué demonios le esta haciendo a mi hijo?" la voz molesta de una mujer la hizo voltear a buscar a la dueña de dicha voz.

Frente a él una mujer alta y algo robusta lo miraba con enfado.

"le pregunte ¿qué le esta haciendo a mi hijo?"

"bueno... yo" dijo algo nervioso quitándose de encima y para no ver a la mujer sacudió su falda.

"la escucho" la mujer parecía exasperarse

"es que... pues su hijo molesto a estos chicos y sus amigos..."

"¿en serio?" pregunto la mujer en un tono que no podo reconocer el chino.

"si, y me insulto y pensé en darle un escarmiento y yo..." ya no sabia que decir

"¿es verdad?" pregunto impasible la mujer a su hijo

"no mama ya sabes que yo"

"NO ME MIENTAS PEQUEÑO BRIBON..." ese grito hasta Wufei asusto que se quedo mirando a esa mujer "te he dicho que no molestes a los niño pero no, siempre haces lo que quieres, eres como tu padre, y tu padre ese reobligado hombre, que no te regaña para nada, no te hace ver la disciplina que necesitas, hasta parecen padre e hijo, a pero si lo son , por eso los don son uno bribones que piensan que me hacen tonta, pero no solo me dejo, pero ya me canse, ya veras cuando lleguemos a la casa tu y ese sujeto que tienes como padre me van a escuchar ya me canse y...(agregue aquí otros 20 minutos de regaños)" y cuando por fin descargo todo lo que la mujer tenia dentro (así como mi mama u.u) "me disculpo por la actitud de mi hijo" sonrió dulcemente "ahora tu" miro al niño friamente

"perdón" dijo con una voz toda acongojada.

"y no se preocupe a veces los niños necesitan un escarmiento" comento la mujer como despedida llevándose a su hijo de una mano

"si claro" los ojos de Wufei aun tenían una extrema sorpresa y un poco de susto, a ese niño le hubiera ido mejor con lo que le estaba haciendo él que con lo que le esperaba en su casa.

En otro lado

Trowa Barton y Quatre Winner esperaban pacientemente el pedido de helado que hicieron. Tardaron mucho buscando una nevaría cercana al parque, Quatre pensó que ya que Trowa vivía en esa ciudad sabría donde ese encontraría, una pero estaba muy equivocado cosa que pago con al menos 20 minutos de caminata sin sentido, hasta que ambos se tragaron su orgullo como hombres y decidieron preguntar, cosa que fue frustrante, ya que tuvieron que regresar al parque solo que esta vez ir al lado derecho de la salida del parque y no al izquierdo como lo hicieron en un principio.

"espero que Víctor no sea impaciente" comento con simpleza el árabe

"no, es un niño muy educado" respondió con el mismo tono

"parece que usted le tiene mucho cariño" dijo sonriendo

"si... estimo mucho a ese pequeño" un silencio se hizo, más esa platica llevo a Trowa a un lugar al que quería llegar "¿y usted?... parece que le gustan mucho los niños" Trowa jamás se quedaba con la duda y esta vez no sería la excepción, aunque le costara a vida.

"si... pienso que un niño es lo mas enternecedor que puede haber... un niño es inocencia y pureza en su máxima expresión..." su voz se oía melancólica

"les gustaría tener un hijo... ¿o lo ha tenido?" el joven de mirada esmerada cuidaba de cada una de sus palabras.

"¿eh?" contesto sorprendido por el cuestionamiento

"no me malinterprete... sin embargo usted se oía nostálgico al acariciar a Víctor... pensé que talvez usted también fuera padre" la mirada de Quatre cambio un momento casi solo medio segundo, pero se pudo ver dolor en ella, más después regreso a la apariencia muerta de siempre... mas Trowa lo había visto y eso lo hizo sospechar más.

"no... no soy padre... sería maravilloso pero no lo soy..." sonrió disimuladamente "además, pienso que este mundo ya no es apropiado para criar un nuevo ser" hablo en un murmuro desviando la mirada

"¿Por qué?"

"no lo sé... dígame usted porque cree que es apropiado un mundo como este para criar a un hijo" pregunto seriamente

"nunca dije que yo pensara eso..." contesto igualmente

"¿eh?" habló son comprender

"este es un mundo cruel lleno de guerras... el humano se ha rebajado a ser peor que un animal que caza por sobrevivir... el humano caza y mata por poder y ambición... la gente muere sin razón solo porque eso fortalece a los poderosos... un mundo así no es apropiado ni justo para un pequeño, ya que este se criara con las costumbres animales de los hombres y como todos se echara a perder" sus palabras sonaban duras y crueles, mas Quatre solo sonrió.

"usted me recuerda a alguien... esa persona me dijo casi lo mismo que usted" su mirada era nostálgica "hace 5 años yo hubiera contradicho cada una de sus palabras con diálogos llenos de dulzura e ingenuidad... como lo hice con esa persona" dicho esto tomo los helados que la dependiente le entregaba y camino a la puerta

"¿y no piensa contradecirme a mi?"

"no..." respondió sin voltear pero con voz severa

"¿Por qué?"

"porque me di cuenta que yo era el equivocado" su voz pretendía tranquilidad, mas un toque casi imperceptible de rencor y sufrimiento se hizo notar.

La sala del cine estaba a reventar, sin duda esa película era esperada por muchos. La gente le gustaba ir ese día de la semana pues las entradas eran al dos por uno, cosa que Heero apenas había aprendido hoy.

Si bien la sala estaba a llena sin duda toda ella se ocupaba en bostezar de aburrimiento, y es que esa película aun siendo tan esperada, era completamente un fisco... era aparentemente un filme de terror, pero terror daba pensar que aun faltaba una hora para que se acabara.

Heero no era a excepción, esa película se merecía ser sepultada en una pirámide egipcia maldiciendo a aquel que osara encontrara... el chico estoico, nunca le llamo la atención el arte de la cinematografía, pero podía reconocer cuando un filme era bueno o malo, y esa sin duda era pésima. La trama era irrelevante y aburrida, los efectos eran realmente patéticos, y los disfraces dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Solo bastaba con ver la cara de todos los ahí presentes, la mayoría estaba bostezando, unos que otros jugaban con los juego de sus celulares, otros tantos platicaban entre si y ya otros sin mucha vergüenza, de plano se quedaron dormidos... si, no había ni un solo rostro conforme... bueno, si... solo uno, de entre toda la sala, de entre las aproximadas 120 gentes que ahí se encontraban, solo un rostro parecía disfrutar la cinta. Y los mas extraño era que ese rostro era de la persona sentada junto a él.

Si, de toda la sala, solo Diana parecía satisfecha con la película, su rostro destacaba una sonrisa y emoción en las partes "espeluznantes" de la filmación... comía palomitas con agrado deteniéndose solo para dar sorbos a su refresco. Fue cuando Heero se quedo fascinado con los cambios en el rostro de la chica... dependiendo de la escena su rostro sonreía y se ensombrecía, era bastante llamativo, aunque lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran esos hermoso y grandes ojos, su color era poco peculiar pues dependiendo de la luz cambiaban de azul a violeta o viceversa... aunque siempre tenían un semblante algo triste, tanto que no reflejaba ningún brillo en ellos haciéndoles parecer estar en un punto muerto.

Duo sintió la mirada de su acompañante sobre él, y volteo por reacción para responderle a la mirada, Heero parecía pensativo, debía estar preocupado por los asesinos que entraron a su casa, si él fuera el guardaespaldas tampoco podría estar tranquilo en esa situación.

"discúlpame" pidió sin pensar Duo muy tranquilamente

"¿Por qué?" pregunta un tanto desconcertado el guardaespaldas.

Ahí fue cuando Duo se dio cuenta de lo dicho... ¡se disculpo!... ¡se disculpo con Heero!... ¿pero porque?... ¿acaso se disculpo por ser al causante de su preocupación?... pero él no tenia la culpa que el destino los hubiera puesto en esa posición... no tenia porque disculparse.

"¿Por qué?" la repetición de la pregunta lo saco de su propia impresión.

"eh..." no sabia que decir a si que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Porque... pues me imagino que debes estar aburrido" dijo de pronto pero a parecer lo bastante firme como para que Heero lo creyera

"¿y por qué supones eso?... tu pareces muy divertida"

Duo sonrió triunfante al no verse descubierto en la mentira.

"si... pero si a mi me gusta una película es porque es bastante mala" sonrió con ternura

"¿cómo esta eso?"

"pues las personas que me conocen dicen que tengo el peor gusto por las películas... porque aquellas películas reconocidas como obras de arte, para mi son aburridísimas... y aquellas que a nadie le gustaron, a mi me encantan, y esta película en lo personal yo le doy un 10" dijo sonriente, pero solo recibió una mirada de desapruebo y la ceja levantada de Heero la cual lo hizo sonrojar "por lo tanto esta película debe ser del asco" finalizo apenado

"en gustos se rompen géneros" comento antes de regresar s mirada a la pantalla para tranquilizar a Duo.

En eso Duo no mentía, al punto que ni Quatre ni Wufei lo querían acompañar a ver una película pues todas las que el escogía terminaban siendo horribles.

En el silencio el ruido de un celular interrumpió el filme distrayendo a Duo, mas el ruido no desapareció y el timbre seguía sonando

"odio que no apaguen esos aparatos..." dijo una tanto frustrado por no poder escuchar la película "por dios que conteste" pidió en un susurro, pero llamo la atención de su acompañante que lo miraba divertido, no podía creer que en verdad la chica estuviera interesada en esa película.

Por fin el ruido terminó, se tardo en desaparecer pues el aparato pertenecía a uno de los desvergonzados que se durmieron en la sala. Pero al contestas su voz hizo eco en el cerrado lugar molestando mas a Duo, que era el único pues a nadie mas parecía interesarle.

Frustrado por la interrupción del sonido que el hombre le estaba provocando, Duo mando un misil de palomitas a la persona causante de su molestia, el cual dio en el blanco, el hombre volteo tratando de identificar a su atacante pero no pudo ver nada o a nadie sospechoso así que siguió hablando por el teléfono. Cosa que molesto mas a Duo y volvió a tirar un misil, ocasionando la misma reacción, pero de nuevo el sujeto no supo quien le tiro las palomita, así que regreso su atención al su aparato, volviendo a causar el enojo de Duo que repitió la acción, mas esta vez dio en el blanco y otros tantos más.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida y esta vez así fue... el hombre apago el aparato y se puso de pie con postura amenazante.

"es de cobardes atacar en la oscuridad" grito enojado llamando la atención de todos.

La gente lo miraba con extrañeza pero por fin reconoció a su atacante al ser este el único, o mas bien dicho la única que se reía discretamente.

"tu" la señalo y al momento tomo un puño de cacahuates japoneses y los lanzo contra Duo.

Este se agacho y esquivo el golpe, pero las personas sentadas a tras y al lado de él no tuvieron tanta suerte. Enfadado la chica atrás de Duo se paro y lanzo un puño de frituras de queso al hombre que la ataco, mas la mujer tenia bastante mala puntería pues no se acerco al hombre pero si a todas las personas a espaldas del hombre quienes se paran enfadadas a ver que tales frituras estaba cubiertas de salsa. Una guerra de frituras y chucherías se vio empezada, la botana se veía volando por toda la sala golpeando a diestra y siniestra.

"ALTO" ordeno mas con miedo que con ganas el trabajador del cine

El silencio de la sala solo era abatido por el ruido de los diálogos de la película a la cual ya ni Duo prestaba atención. Todo el cine estaba parado enfrenándose los de adelante contra los de atrás esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso, entonces una risa frustrada los saco del estado de ataque volteando a ver asía donde se encontraba tal risa, y se encontraron que la risa provenía de la chica que había comenzado todo la cual era la única sentada junto con su acompañante.

Duo quería contener la risa pero al notar como había sido descubierto se puso de pie notando las miradas enfadadas de todas esas personas, mas solo le intereso una mirada y volteo a buscar a su acompañante que aun se encontraba sentado mirándolo con enfado, pero puedo notar como ese enfado era falso.

"por favor... no hay necesidad de hacer esto" trato de calmarlos de nuevo el empleado.

De nuevo el silencio reino, las personas miraban de la chica al empleado, hasta que las miradas se detuvieron en Duo.

Este sonrió alegre y de pronto dijo.

"TODOS CONTRA ÉL" dicho esto una lluvia de frituras llego hasta el empleado que tuvo que escapar corriendo de la sala, ya si autoridad alguna de nuevo los bandos se agruparon lo de atrás contra los de adelante. Y lo mas extraño es que las municiones no acababan algunos las levantaban del piso y otros salían a comprar más. Pero todos participaban incluso Heero que ahora disparaba certeramente contra una pareja de novios que le disparaban a él y a Diana.

Nadie se dio cuenta e que el tiempo transcurría en el cine, hasta que las luces se encendieron indicando el final de la película, tales luces sorprendieron aun Heero lanzando un certero cacahuate.

Al encender las luces todos se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer, pero un grito de guerra reinicio la batalla.

"A ELLOS"

El grito fue de Duo otra vez pero al hacerlo tomo a Heero de la mano y escapo junto con él del campo de batalla.

Salieron de la sala por la puerta, Duo no podía controlar su risa mientas que Heero solo sonreía con recato.

"lo vez... te dije que sería divertido" comento ya mas controlado mientras soltaba el brazo del guardaespaldas.

"tu lo iniciaste" trato de hacerlo sonar como regaño pero no puedo por la sonrisa que aun se aparecía en sus labios

"si... pero de cualquier forma deberían agradecerme, se están divirtiendo ¿no, aquí la mas perjudicada fui yo que no pude terminar de ver la película" sonrió con dulzura

"en serio te gusto esa cosa"

"claro... esa película tenia espíritu"

"pues será de muerte, era horrible"

"por dios que exigente eres"

Las miradas se quedaron una en la otra, aun sonreían, sin pensarlo Heero se acerco a Duo lentamente, haciendo sonrojar al trenzado, pero las palabras no salían de su boca para detenerlo. Vio como la mano del guardaespaldas subía lentamente como si fuera a tocarlo, todo esto parecía una eternidad para Duo, el cual despertó del sueño hermoso cuando sintió la mano de Heero en su cabeza jalando con delicadeza su cabello.

"se te atoraron varias palomitas en el cabello" explico con simpleza

Duo no dijo nada solo permitió que el chico estoico le ayudara, aunque a decir verdad se sintió decepcionado, era como si hubiera esperado algo mas… pero ¿que?

Por su parte Heero no supo porque se había acercado tanto a ella, pero sabía bien que la razón no eran las palomitas, sin embargo cuando reacciono y vio lo que estaba haciendo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Pero al terminar de quitar las frituras del cabello de su acompañante sin querer comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

Duo sentía arder ante la cercanía de aquel hombre, cosa que lo asustaba pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si le agradara… pero era un hombre aquel que lo estaba tocando, no una mujer, un hombre, al igual que él, entonces ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto?. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Heero descendió por su mejilla como una suave caricia, hasta llegar a su mentón para levantarle el rostro y mírale a los ojos.

Al chico de ojos azul cobalto le encanto esa visión, por fin esa chica volvía mostrar inseguridad, y estaba totalmente sonrojada, se veía muy tierna así, tan indefensa, tan mansa, tan dócil… pareciera que implorara protección… y esto provocaba que Heero quisiera protegerla. Aunque sabia que debía ser sutil pues esta chica a la menor provocación estallaría.

Sin darse cuenta ambos rostros se acercaron uno al otro en busca de la unión de sus labios, era como si ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que hacia… sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios estaba cerca estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros, cuando…

Duo no supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo tirado y con la nariz adolecida. Cuando levanto la vista en busca de aquello que lo golpeo pudo ver una puerta delante de él… al parecer la gente dentro de la sala ya salía, y abrieron la puerta sin precaución golpeando a Duo, mas Heero alcanzo a quitarse por sus reflejos.

"por Dios… yo pensé que esto solo le pasaba a los hombres"

Las horas pasaron sin eventualidad, después de todo cuidar a ese niño no era del todo difícil aun más cuando le demostró sus habilidades sin querer en el parque, así que el niño no hacia mas que preguntar y pedirle que se las demostrara… después de que por fin Quatre y Barton regresaron con los helados el tiempo paso rápido y la noche callo sin que estos se percataran.

Si bien, había desperdiciado el momento perfecto para cumplir con su objetivo, no se sentía del todo molesto, es mas se sentía hasta satisfecho… el pequeño Víctor se encontraba ahora dormido en un sofá de la sala mientras que el agente incubierto leía un libro en espera de su madre.

"ya llegue" anuncio la voz de la mujer que el agente esperaba mientras esta entraba por la puerta de esa sala.

"hola"

"hola, buenas noches" saludo "espero que no te haya causado alguna molestia"

"no…" contesto con sinceridad "para nada… es un buen chico"

"si… lo es" admitió cuando se dirigió al sofá para tomar a su pequeño en brazos

"aunque..." Wufei hablo llamando la atención de la chica "me da curiosidad saber de donde salió" el oriental tuvo miedo de que sus palabras fueran duras al ver como la chica lo observaba "no me malentiendas... lo que pasa es que tu no pareces tener mas de 20 años y el por lo menos tiene 5"

"pues..." dudo un poco, a pesar de que no sintió morbo en las palabras de la otra joven.

"si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema, a veces me meto en lo que no me importa" intento dar confianza a Hilde

"no, es eso" sonrió dulcemente "solo que casi nunca hablo de ello" tomo asiento justo enfrente de donde Wufei permanecía sentado. "en realidad mi historia es un clásica de la vida"

"¿cómo?" no comprendió las palabras de la chica

"pues..." alargo la palabra mas de lo necesario, pero después sonrió, no sabia porque pero la persona frente a ella se le hacia de confianza "como dije que una historia clásica, veras, cuando tenis 15 años me enamore de un chico, eral el chico mas codiciado de la escuela, era un gran atleta, muy guapo y bastante popular... sin duda era seguido por las chicas... un día para mi sorpresa el me pidió que fuera su novia, y claro, yo ya enamorada acepte con gusto... al principio era lindo, pero poco a poco detecte que el quería mas de mi, yo tenia miedo porque era mi primer novio, pero mas miedo tenia de que me dejara, así que accedí a lo que el quería... cuando supo que estaba embarazada jamás lo volví a ver..."

"lo siento..." se sintió mal por pedirle que le contara algo que debía ser doloroso ara ella "yo no pensé que..."

"no te preocupes... la verdad no me duele tanto, porque ese chico me dio una razón para vivir... claro que al principio me sentí decepciona, y con miedo, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que mi vida no sería igual, recibí el apoyo de mis padres, pero ellos no estaban en la mejor situación económica y me vi obligada a trabajar... pero como dije ese chico me dio lo mejor que tengo, a mi hijo, talvez no en el mejor momento pero no me arrepiento de haberlo tenido"

Wufei quedo sorprendido ante le fortaleza de esa chica, y sobre todo, el hecho de que no parecía tener rencor contra el chico que la engaño... eso para él era imposible, el aun no era capaz de olvidar el rencor que sentía ante aquellos que arruinaron su felicidad... pero esta chica había visto el lado positivo de las cosas y se aferraba a él sin importarle nada, esa era verdadera fuerza

"bueno... me retiro, de seguro Víctor debe estar cansado y lo mejor será que lo lleve a dormir" hablo la chica sacando de su meditación al oriental, mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeño y caminaba a la puerta "buenas noche... y muchas Gracias Zoe"

"de nada, buenas noches" contesto siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que se perdió su figura en la puerta.

"no puedo creer que sea tan tarde" comentaba la chica de largo cabello castaño mientras miraba su reloj.

Duo se encontraba sorprendido pues no había sentido el pasar de las hors y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y el bus había dejado de pasar ahora caminaban por las calles casi desiertas de regreso a la mansión.

"lo es" contesto el chico estoico que caminaba a su lado

"y porque no me dijiste, pudiste haberme advertido, y así regresar a casa aun cuando había autobús" reprocho algo molesto... la verdad se divirtió mucho, después de todo ese chico no era tan mala compañía, pero eso no quitaba que los zapatos lo estuvieran matando.

"tampoco me di cuenta hasta que ya era tarde" contesto sin mas ceremonias dejando de nuevo el silencio entre ellos

"debo aceptar..." hablo Diana tratado de quitar el tedioso silencio que los acompañaba "que no es tan mala compañía como yo creía"

"¿en serio?" dijo con cierto tono juguetón que extraños Duo "eso es nuevo"

"no le creo... imagino que todas la chicas con las que sale le deben de decir algo parecido ¿no?" hablo solo por seguir la conversación

"no"

"¿no?" pregunto "¿por qué no?"

"porque yo no salgo con chicas..." no pudo terminar de hablas cuando fue interrumpido

"no me digas que eres gay" hablo sorprendido pero solo recibió una mirada de enojo

"en que no salga con chicas no quiere decir que lo haga con chicos, pero si me hubiera dejado terminar, se hubiera enterado que casi nunca tengo tiempo de salir"

"oh" dijo sonrojado por a lo que sus deducciones lo habían llevado "bueno, me imagino que ser guarda espalda de alguien tan importante es muy complicado, pero debes poder darte un tiempo para ti mismo..."

"no lo necesito" hablo fríamente

"claro que si" respondió enérgico el agente incubierto "todos necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros, si no que chiste sería la vida"

"no todos somos iguales"

"claro que no... pero todos necesitamos nuestro espacio y nuestro tiempo, por ejemplo hoy, no me digas que no te divertiste..."

"yo no dije eso, pero en teoría, mi tiempo fue dedicado a ti, no a mi" si bien era cierto que esa forma de pensar era completamente negativa, también era cierto que con esas palabras Duo ya no pudo objetar nada

"no deberías pensar así" murmuro ya sin más que decirle.

"pero…" hablo dudoso "debo aceptar gastar mi tiempo en ti, no fue tan malo"

Esa última oración dejo sonrojado a Duo que solo atino a dar un gracias en voz baja.

"DETENTE" gritaban tres hombres que perseguían a aquella figura que andaba con rapidez escondida por la oscuridad de la noche. No solo los gritos se escuchaban si no también los disparos que fallaban una y otra vez en su objetivo de detener a aquella persona.

Por fin un aquel individuo quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida, o al menos eso parecía.

"ya no tienes a donde ir" aclaro uno de los hombres feliz por haber alcanzado a su objetivo

"eso parece" dio la razón aquel hombre que sonreía con seguridad

"¿Quién eres?" preguntan los tres tipos con cara de matones.

Ellos pueden ver a el sujeto, no parecía nadie extraordinarios, no entendían porque alguien los desafiaría teniendo esa apariencia, la noche los dejaba verlo bien y solo podían notar era su larga cabellera rubia, y su piel blanca, en tanto a la vestimenta llevaba puesta una gabardina larga, y un pantalón negro, como dije su cuerpo no parecía fuerte, aunque con la velocidad que tenia, se veía que era ágil.

"no tiene importancias eso" contesto

"tienes razón, de cualquier forma morirás aquí" sentencio uno de los tipos.

Dentro del callejón solo se escucharon los disparos de armas y algunos gritos de dolor, para después regresar a la calma de la noche.

"que basura" hablo aquel hombre se convirtió de victima a agresor "otra vez falle" dijo caminado de nuevo a la salida del callejón.

Su búsqueda otra vez había fallado. Desde hace días se dedicaba a buscar a aquellas personas que lograron entrar a la mansión de su hermana, y lograron igualar las fuerzas con los mejores soldados que tenia.

Estuvo buscando por varios rincones del mundo a grandes asesinos, pero siempre fallaba: aquellos homicidas que pudieran igualar en fuerza a Heero y Trowa, eran enormes y corpulentos hombres, mientras que aquellos que coincidían con las descripción física, eran buenos en armas pero no jamás podrían entablar una pelea decente con sus agentes. Estos fracasos empezaban a desesperarlo, sabia que se acababa el tiempo y no tenia ni una sola pista de ellos.

Continuara…

N/A: Por ahora me voy a tardar en subir el otro por fa no se deseperen…

Bien pues no tengo mucho que decir mas que gracias a los que me escribieron preguntándome por el fic… aquí esta, algunas semanas después pero aquí esta.

A para terminar, el próximo capitulo estará casi dedicado a Quatre, si alguien quiere saber el pasado del rubio mas lindo del anime, será el próximo capitulo. Así que no se pierdan "Felicidad Perdida".

Hasta pronto (eso espero TT)


End file.
